


Room 24

by DarjeelingDandy



Category: Volbeat (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Horror, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Paralysis, Smut, m/m - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarjeelingDandy/pseuds/DarjeelingDandy
Summary: November 2015. Nach der Scheidung mit Lina ist Michael ziemlich neben der Spur, was seinen Arbeitskollegen und Freunden nicht entgeht. Rob bemüht sich daher, ihn zu ermutigen, was mehr schlecht als recht gelingt. Die Einbildung, er wäre keine große Hilfe gewesen, verfolgt ihn regelrecht. Als Michaels Schwester jedoch ausgerechnet Rob bittet, ihrem Bruder zu helfen, willigt er fast schon bedingungslos ein.  In dieser Zeit erfährt er beklemmende Geheimnisse über Michael, aber auch über sich selbst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kurze Info: Zur besseren Lesbarkeit sind wörtliche Reden, die in Dänisch gesprochen werden, kursiv geschrieben, damit deutlich wird, warum es zB. Zu Missverständnissen kommt (wenn Rob anwesend ist, sprechen die Charaktere, die ihn kennen Englisch, weil sie wissen, dass er ihre Muttersprache nicht versteht. Es kann aber auch vorkommen, dass einige Charaktere ihn ausgrenzen, indem sie absichtlich in seiner Gegenwart Dänisch sprechen.) Da ich aber von niemandem erwarten kann, diese Fremdsprachen zu beherrschen, schreibe ich alle Dialoge auf Deutsch und überlasse es der Vorstellung des Lesers, wie die Sprachen klingen.
> 
> Bei meinen Fan-Recherchen bin ich immer wieder über Interviews gestolpert, in denen Michael die Hintergrundgeschichte von 'Room 24' erzählt. Das hat mich inspiriert, mich mit dem Thema 'Schlafparalyse' genauer zu befassen, weil ich das unheimlich interessant finde, vor allem auch, weil meine beste Freundin das bereits erlebt hat. Natürlich ist das Ausmaß, in der die Paralysen auftreten in der Geschichte stark überzogen, aber es gibt Menschen, die den Zustand wirklich jede Nacht erleben.
> 
> Die Namen von Michaels Geschwistern habe ich dem Albumbooklet zu 'Guitar Gangsters and Cadillac Blood' entnommen, in dem sie in den Danksagungen Erwähnung finden - allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass ihre Persönlichkeiten und Charakterzüge in der Realität anders aussehen, als in meiner Geschichte, da ich jemand Nahestehenden als Antagonisten brauchte. Alle hier stattfindenden Handlungen sind frei erfunden und jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu realen Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Diese Fanfiction dient ausschließlich zur Unterhaltung und ich hege damit keine Ertragsabsicht.

 

Es ist ein verregneter Novembermorgen, als er durch die mannshohe Fensterfront seines Wintergartens zu den benachbarten Häusern Næstveds hinaussieht. Die Tasse Kaffee in seiner Rechten dampft heiß und unablässig vor sich hin. Noch hat der Sänger und Songwriter keinen Schluck gemacht, hat nur gedankenversunken auf die Stadt hinausgestarrt, die ihm die nötige Inspiration beim Schreiben liefert. Jetzt aber, nach einem hektischen Blick auf die Uhr, nimmt er hastig sein Frühstück zu sich. Heute ist für ihn ein wichtiger Termin, in etwa 3 Stunden wird Michael sich unter die Nadel legen und seine Sammlung um ein, nicht allzu kleines Tattoo erweitern.

Er stopft gerade ungeduldig das letzte Stück vom belegten Brot in seinen Mund und spült mit Kaffee nach, da klingelt auch schon sein Handy. "Hey, steht das mit der Probe um 19 Uhr noch? K." Natürlich. Kasper will, wie immer, eine Bestätigung, dass ihre Abmachungen noch aktuell sind. Er überlegt kurz und tippt gleich die Antwort: "Probe geht klar, kann nur nicht versprechen, dass ich pünktlich bin - Tagestermin. M."

Große Tätowierungen sind eben so eine Sache, nicht einmal der erfahrenste Inker kann genau abschätzen, wie lange ein Kunstwerk dauern wird - dazu bräuchte man beinahe schon hellseherische Fähigkeiten. Mal spielt die Haut nicht mit, manchmal die allgemeine Verfassung, mal fuchst es bei der Technik - kennt er alles schon.

Sein Blick streift das Bild seiner Ex-Frau Lina, die Scheidung ist noch keine drei Wochen her. Es nagt an seinem Inneren, und es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis er die Trennung verarbeitet hat. Aber es hat sich schon vor einigen Monaten eine Kollision abgezeichnet, also ist es nicht allzu überraschend gekommen, es hat eben nicht sollen sein, spukt es durch seine Gedanken. Der Tattoo-Termin wird ihn ablenken, und es gibt im Moment ohnehin viel zu tun in der Band. Die Planung der Tour, neue Merchandising-Entscheidungen und natürlich Studioarbeit und Proben werden Michael vollkommen in Beschlag nehmen.

Nach der erfrischenden Dusche schlüpft er in ein paar gemütliche Klamotten, allesamt schwarz und auch etwas weit, an seinem, seit einiger Zeit in Form gebrachten Körper. Rückblickend kann er nicht glücklicher über die Entscheidung sein, gemeinsam mit Mikkel Kessler als Mentor zu trainieren. Zufrieden linst er nochmal in den Spiegel, wirft sich eine Lederjacke über, setzt eine Kappe auf und verlässt mit deutlich besserer Laune sein Haus. Die Straßen sind verhältnismäßig belebt, für so bescheidenes Wetter. Mit Mühe findet Michael einen Parkplatz, von dem aus er zwar noch einige Minuten Fußweg hat, das Auto aber bedenkenlos stehen lassen kann, ohne Parkwächter oder Ähnliches fürchten zu müssen. In die Fußgängerzone in Kopenhagen kommt nun wieder etwas Leben, jetzt, wo sich der Nebel langsam verzieht.

Im Tattoostudio angekommen, kann Michael gerade noch einem fliegenden Smartphone ausweichen, bevor er entgeistert in die Richtung schaut, aus der das Ding geflogen kam. "Oh, Michael, guten Morgen. Keine Sorge, das galt nicht dir," sagt ein entnervter Schotte in sehr regionalem Englisch. Neben dem Sänger sammelt eine junge Frau mit knallig bunten Dreads und ausgefallenem Schmuck die sterblichen Überreste des Handys auf und grüßt ihn schmunzelnd. " _Hej Fria, was hat Ian denn heute?_ " Die Tätowiererin antwortet ihm kichernd: " _Schwierige Kunden, wie's aussieht. Aber müsste ich mich mit solchen Leuten rumschlagen, hätt' ich die Geduld schon früher verloren._ " Michael lacht nur als Antwort und grüßt den Chef des Studios mit einem brüderlichen Handschlag. "Ian, wie gehts dir?" "Bis auf das, dass ich bald freiwillig in die Irrenanstalt gehe, alles bestens. Ich sehe grade, du bist früh dran." "Im Moment bin ich froh, dass ich es überhaupt hinbekomme, Termine pünktlich wahrzunehmen." "Michael, wir kennen uns zwar doch schon ein paar Jährchen, aber deswegen kann ich noch lange keine Gedanken lesen," fängt Ian an nachzuhaken, lenkt allerdings wieder ein: "Aber, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, frage ich lieber gar nicht nach. Es geht mich zum Einen nichts an und zum Anderen wäre ich heute ein miserabler Gesprächspartner - die Intelligenzallergikerin, die ich grade am Hörer hatte, hat mich meine letzten Nerven für heute gekostet. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn die Konturen heute Fria macht? Mit soviel Ärger im Blut, würde ich heute nur dein Tattoo ruinieren." Der Sänger grinst, während er dem schottischen Inker zuhört und zeitgleich auswendig das Formular ausfüllt. "Nicht im Geringsten, ich kenne Frias Arbeiten, da hätte ich auch nichts dagegen, wenn sie es dieses Mal im Alleingang macht. Natürlich nur, wenn du das genehmigst."

Im Augenwinkel bemerkt er einen jungen Auszubildenden - er schätzt ihn auf etwa 25, Vollbart, Baseballcap, Hochwasserhosen und ein Shirt mit elendsgroßem V-Ausschnitt - der enttäuscht den Boden aufkehrt. "Sag mal Chef, wieso darf ich eigentlich nicht seine Outlines machen, ich will mich ja auf Old School spezialisieren?" Ian schießt einen Todesblick zurück: "Wenn deine Lines sauber wären, wäre das kein Problem... vielleicht nächstes Mal, Laddie." Fria hat dem Dänen unterdessen die Vorlage zu seinem Tattoo gezeigt. Ein Sensenmann mit Laterne, überwiegend schwarz, nur ein paar Rauchfäden, das Laternenlicht und die Augen sind in dezenten Farbtönen hervorgehoben. Ian hat das Design in japanischem Stil mit modernen Einschlägen gehalten, damit es zur Geisha passt, die er im Vorjahr erst fertiggestellt hat. Es soll auf die Rückseite des rechten Oberschenkels.

Im Eingriffsbereich hat Fria ihren Arbeitsplatz schon vorbereitet - Einweggüter, Maschinen, Farben und Desinfektionsmittel liegen hier sorgsam und ordentlich aufgereiht. Sein Puls geht etwas nach oben, es ist lange her, dass er sich Zeit für eine Tätowierung genommen hat. Der Geruch von alkoholischem Desinfektionsmittel steigt ihm in die Nase, er hat es vermisst. " _Und? Was tut sich im Leben unseres Lieblingsstars?_ " neckt Fria ihn. " _Ach, nicht viel. Neues Album, nächstes Jahr eine neue Tour, Scheidung... das Übliche..._ " feixt Michael als Antwort. " _Was?! Du und Scheidung? Hätte ich mir nicht gedacht, wie gehts dir jetzt damit?_ " " _Alles Bestens, wirklich... Ich hab nur im Moment die Nase voll._ " Die Tätowiererin hat routiniert ihre Maschinen startbereit gemacht und die Farben ausgewählt. Innerhalb von Minuten ist die Hautstelle präpariert, die Vorlage angebracht und kontrolliert. Während der Abdruck des Bildes trocknet, bohrt Fria neugierig weiter: "Wie ist es denn dazu gekommen?" Der Sänger seufzt, so breittreten will er es gar nicht. Genaugenommen, ist es ihm nur rausgerutscht: " _Ich weiß es nicht genau, ich vermute mal, dass die ganzen Touren und das ständige Reisen zu viel gewesen sind. Wir haben uns wahrscheinlich einfach voneinander entfernt.._." Zu seiner Erleichterung nickt die Tätowiererin das einfach so ab, und sie fahren mit dem üblichen Procedere der Hautmalerei fort. Er legt sich bauchlings auf die mit Folie bedeckte Massageliege und Fria verschwindet unter Mundschutz, Einwegschürze und Latexhandschuhen. " _Kann es losgehen?_ " Der Däne gibt ihr mit nach oben gestrecktem Daumen Bescheid. Etwas unerwartet dringt der Schmerz von den ersten gezogenen Linien zu ihm, das Surren der Maschine und das stechende Brennen der Nadeln, die mehrmals pro Sekunde Farbe in seine Haut pumpen.

Als Michael schon in einer meditativen Entspannungsphase angekommen ist, beginnt Fria wieder ein Gespräch: " _Was hast du dann jetzt vor?_ " Michael holt tief Luft und legt seinen Kopf mit der Stirn auf dem Unterarm ab, hoffentlich hat die Fragerei bald ein Ende. So gern er Fria auch hat, eine Tätowiersitzung soll keiner Therapiesitzung gleichkommen. " _Ich werde es auf alle Fälle langsam angehen, ich gehe also nicht gleich wieder auf die Suche. Ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es mich im Moment gar nicht, mir eine neue Partnerin zuzulegen, ich möchte erst abschließen. Es wird mir vermutlich gut tun, mich ein wenig mehr auf das neue Album zu konzentrieren. Was hältst du eigentlich von eurem neuen Lehrling? Er war ja nicht gerade beigeistert, dass Ian ihn nicht an mir arbeiten hat lassen._ " " _Ach, Ole? Er ist von seinem Hipsterlifestyle so eingenommen, dass er vergisst, wie wichtig ein Tattoo für den Kunden sein kann. Da reicht es nicht, einfach mal so zwei Designs pro Woche zu zeichnen und zwei, drei Leute die Woche zu tätowieren. Er muss mehr üben, wenn er besser werden will. Und er muss seine Arbeit ernstnehmen._ " Themenwechsel erfolgreich durchgeführt. Die restliche Sitzung verläuft ruhig und schweigsam. Nach insgesamt sechseinhalb Stunden sind auch die letzten Farben in die Haut gestochen, mit Weiß werden noch ein paar schöne Effekte gemacht, damit zum Beispiel die glühenden Augen des Reapers zur Geltung kommen. Michael hat bereits eine Idee für den Rücken, die er in der nächsten Sitzung im kommenden Monat in Angriff nehmen möchte. Er möchte ausnutzen, dass er noch in Dänemark arbeitet, er geht nicht gern in fremde Studios, deren Arbeitsmethoden und Hygienebestimmungen er nicht kennt. Mit einem zufriedenen, verschmitzen Grinsen wischt Fria die überschüssige Farbe von der irritierten Haut und trägt eine Heilsalbe auf, danach deckt sie das Tattoo mit Folie ab. Der Kreislauf von Michael schlägt ihm ein Schnippchen, dass er auf die Pause verzichtet hat, rächt sich jetzt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

 

Mit hastigen Schritten durch die Fußgängerzone schafft es Rob gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der Probe in den hiesigen Musikladen, um seine Lieblingsgitarre abzuholen. Die Bundstäbchen wurden getauscht, der Zug des Halsstabs kontrolliert, einfach ein Gesundheitscheck für Gitarren, wenn man so will. Mit perfekt gewarteter Klampfe und um einige Dänische Kronen leichter, geht es für ihn abgehetzt zum Proberaum, um noch ein paar Minuten vor Kasper, Jon und Michael da zu sein. Immerhin hat er viel Equipment aufzubauen, da er erst Anfang der Woche aus New York City angereist ist.

 

Kasper ist nach Rob als erster dort und schließt nach einer herzlichen Umarmung ebenfalls sein Instrument und Mikrofon an die Anlage an. "Und, wie war der Flug? Ich hoffe, du hattest diesmal keine Hindernisse?" "Danke, der Flug war diesmal ohne Zwischenfälle. Auch das Gepäck war dieses mal, wo es sein sollte. Wie gings dir inzwischen?" lacht der Amerikaner. "Gut, ich hab für zwei lokale Bands ein paar Gigs ausgeholfen, und mit Ruth planen wir, in ein Haus umzuziehen." Der Nächste, der den Raum betritt, ist Jon. "Hey Rob, war es schön zuhause?" "Ja, danke, ich hab meine Eltern besucht, weil ich sie über die Feiertage nicht sehe. Ich möchte für die Produktion so lange wie möglich im Studio arbeiten können. Michael hat mir ja schon gesagt, dass er Unmengen an Demos und Lyrics für uns hat." Kasper klinkt sich wieder ins Gespräch ein: "Ja, er hat schon sowas angedeutet, dass für dieses Album einige Sachen passen könnten, die beim Letzten themenmäßig nicht funktioniert haben." Gestresst und etwas blass kommt nun auch Michael in den Raum: "Hey Leute, es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hab, Fria hat beschlossen, das Tattoo gleich fertig zu machen, weil es mir ziemlich gut ging bei der Sitzung." "Na dann schau doch mal auf die Uhr, von zu spät kann kaum die Rede sein," widerspricht ihm Rob, die zwei Minuten nach 19 Uhr sind wirklich nicht erwähnenswert. Ihr Sänger lächelt verlegen und öffnet fahrig den Gitarrenkoffer: "Devils Bleeding Crown kommt beim Publikum schon ziemlich gut an, was meint ihr?" "Auf jeden Fall! Also wenn der Song nicht auf die neue Platte kommt, wäre ich persönlich beleidigt!" droht Jon und zieht sich, auf seinem Hocker hinter dem Schlagzeug sitzend, die Handschuhe an.

 

Nach den ersten neuen Songideen, die Michael präsentiert, setzt er sich kurz auf den Barhocker, der hinter ihm steht. "Leute, ich muss euch etwas beichten... Der Partner von meiner Schwester Marianne ist Pubbesitzer und hat kommenden Samstag Geburtstag. Da mein Verhältnis zu meinen jüngeren Zwillingsschwestern sowieso eher fröstelt und wir uns so gut wie nie sehen, hab ich Marianne angeboten, dass wir in seinem Pub einen kleinen Gig spielen, ein, zwei Stunden sowas. Was meint ihr? Könnten wir das machen?" Er blickt verunsichert durch die Runde und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. Endlich meldet sich Kasper zu Wort: "Aber klar doch, Pubgigs sind immer gut - sehen wir es doch einfach als öffentliche Probe an." Rob wirft noch ein: "Bin dabei, und apropos Michael - du schuldest mir noch immer eine Führung durchs kopenhagener Nachtleben!" "Ja, stimmt. Aber ich glaube, dafür brauchen wir einen extra Abend." Jon zeigt sich auch einverstanden. Im Laufe der Erarbeitung der neuen Songideen fällt Rob auf, dass Michael die Kraft in der Stimme zunehmend fehlt. "Geht es dir gut, Michael?" Der Sänger seufzt ertappt: "Es liegt wahrscheinlich an der heutigen Tattoo-Sitzung, hat mich doch mehr gefordert als gedacht. Sechs Stunden sind nicht so ohne... Tut mir leid, ich hätte es besser planen müssen." "Sag, kannst du mal aufhören, dich andauernd zu entschuldigen - das geht mir heut schon auf den Keks!" grummelt Jon hinter seiner Holzburg hervor. Kasper und Rob nicken lachend. "Machen wir für heute lieber Schluss - und ins Studio kommst du erst Donnerstag, so wie wir dich kennen, lässt du keine Gelegenheit aus, zu arbeiten." Dabei klopft ihm Rob auf die Schulter, um ihn über die aufgedonnerte Zwangspause hinwegzutrösten.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Auto fischt Michael sein Smartphone aus der Jackentasche und sucht den Kontakt seiner Schwester Marianne. " _Oh, hallo Michael, wie geht es dir? Hast du deine Kollegen schon gefragt, ob sie im Pub spielen möchten?_ " Augenrollend antwortet er: " _Hallo Marianne, ja, ich hab sie schon gefragt und es ist in Ordnung, wir spielen kommenden Samstag für Peter._ " Genervt lässt er sich in den Autositz fallen und atmet tief ein, der nicht enden wollende Redeschwall seiner Schwester kommt ins Rollen - ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Wagen. " _Wie schön. Ich will euch ja nicht ohne kleines Dankeschön spielen lassen, deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, ihr kommt dann am ersten Advent zu uns zum Abendessen. Und ich möchte keine Absage hören! Bevor ich es vergesse, ist einer von euch Vegetarier, Veganer, gegen irgendetwas allergisch?_ " " _Marianne, ist echt lieb von dir, ich muss die Jungs erst fragen, ich weiß es jetzt nicht auswendig. Ich gebe dir noch rechtzeitig bescheid, keine Sorge._ " Wieder schrillt ihre Stimme durch den Lautsprecher: " _Oh, ja. Und passt es euch, wenn ihr dann im Pub um 8 Uhr anfangt?_ " Daumen und Zeigefinger finden zielsicher zur Nasenbrücke. " _Macht Peter dann schon um 6 das Pub auf?_ " " _Nein, erst um 8, wieso?_ " fragt sie ahnend. " _Wir müssen unser Equipment aufbauen, dafür brauchen wir schon ein, bis eineinhalb Stunden, also ganz überraschend können wir auch nicht auftauchen._ " " _Achso, ja dann sag ich ihm bescheid._ " " _Okay, entschuldige Marianne, ich muss jetzt wirklich nachhause, es war ein langer Tag._ " " _Oh, aber ich freue mich schon auf Samstag, ich gestehe, ich hab noch nicht sehr viel von deiner Band gehört. Du weißt ja, dieser Metal ist nicht ganz so mein Geschmack._ " " _Ist gut, muss ja nicht jeder mögen. Bis bald, und vergiss nicht, Peter vorzuwarnen._ " würgt Michael das Gespräch ab.

 

Einfahrt. Parken. Auto absperren. Haustür aufsperren, hinter sich absperren. Auf dem Sofa einpennen. Der darauffolgende Tag beginnt für Michael unangenehm. Mit verspanntem Nacken, einem tauben Arm und einem widerlich klebrigen Gefühl an seinem frisch tätowierten Oberschenkel schlurft er noch im Halbschlaf in die Küche, um die Kaffemaschine einzuschalten, dann schleift er sich ebenso motiviert ins Bad, um zu duschen. Erfrischt und deutlich wacher kann der Bildersammler nun endlich alle Einzelheiten seiner neuen Tätowierung begutachten, als er es mit einer Wundheilsalbe versorgt. Zufrieden mit Frias Kunstwerk und in Trainingsanzug gehüllt, geht er zurück in die Küche, wo er sich ein paar Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank schnappt, während die Kaffemaschine lautstark die Tasse befüllt. Nachdem er den Kaffee getrunken und seine Frühstücksbrötchen verspeist hat, linst der Workaholic erwartungsvoll auf die Uhr. 10 Uhr 38... " _Verdammt, ich kann nicht einfach nur zuhause rumgammeln..._ " murmelt er und wirft sich in frische Klamotten. Mit grauen Jeans, einem dunkelroten Hoodie und seiner geliebten Lederjacke mit der bestickten Jeanskutte darüber verlässt er wieder sein Haus auf der Flucht vor seinen eigenen Gedanken.

 

Gerade rollt Rob auf einem Bürostuhl zwischen frisch verkabeltem Mischpult und Computer hin und her und passt seine neue technische Errungenschaft im Aufnahmeprogramm an. Als er seine Gitarre für Testzwecke anschließen möchte, klopft es an der Tür. Etwas überrumpelt von Michaels Erscheinen ist er etwas sprachlos, als sich der Däne gut gelaunt und deutlich vitaler als am Vortag durch die Tür schiebt. "Michael? Wolltest du nicht erst morgen hierher kommen?" "Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht auf der faulen Haut liegen kann. Nicht jetzt, wo ich so viele Ideen zu verarbeiten habe. Hat Jacob schon gesagt, wann er uns bei den Aufnahmesessions unterstützt?" sagt Michael, während er sich auf einen Hocker neben Rob setzt. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen grinst Rob ihn an: "Du bist wirklich ein Phänomen... Jacob wird erst Anfang Dezember für uns Zeit haben, bis dahin, denke ich, können wir ein paar Probeaufnahmen machen, an Riffs feilen, und so weiter... Deshalb befürchte ich auch, dass du im Moment noch nicht sehr viel machen kannst, außer in deiner Lieblingsecke Riffs zu üben." Der Amerikaner merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und hakt nach: "Michael, was ist los? Ich kenne dich mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, wann etwas faul ist."

 

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen zögert der Sänger seine Antwort hinaus: "Du hast Recht, Rob. Es... Es ist Lina. Die Trennung zieht mich einfach ein bisschen runter, ich hätte nicht gedacht, mich deshalb so verrückt zu machen. Einerseits stehe ich wegen der Produktion unter Strom, aber andererseits bin ich momentan so unproduktiv..." "Machst du Witze? Michael, du hast uns gestern etwa zwei Stunden Demomaterial vorgespielt , das reicht locker für 30 Songs, und weitere zwei Stunden mit uns an Ideen gearbeitet, gewisse Parts, die du gestern gesungen hast, waren schon aufnahmereif und ..." Rob pausiert kurz, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten, "ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt. Aber vielleicht bin ich trotzdem nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner in dieser Situation, ich meine - ich hab mein Leben der Musik verschrieben und bin praktisch mit meinem Job verheiratet - da ist nicht mehr viel Platz für eine Frau. Und es klingt möglicherweise deprimierend, aber ich habe mich persönlich damit abgefunden, nach der großen Liebe zu suchen. Das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass du es auch so handhaben sollst. Aber du bist ein toller Kerl mit einem starken Charakter, dir liegen die Frauen zu Füßen, du wirst es bald überwunden haben und jemanden finden, der dich mitsamt deinem stressigen Job liebt." Michael schnaubt amüsiert und nickt: "Vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich weiß auch schon, was ich heute mache." Fragend runzelt der New Yorker die Stirn. "Ich schreibe die Setlist für Samstag, damit ihr euch noch vorbereiten könnt. Ach ja, ich soll alle mal durchfragen, was ihr so esst - oder eben nicht esst. Damit Marianne das Passende kochen kann, sie hat uns zu einem Adventessen eingeladen, als Dank für den Auftritt für Peter. Wahrscheinlich kommen Sussanne und Majbritt auch." "Oh, dann lerne ich also deine Zwillingsschwestern und deine Zwillingszwillingsschwester kennen?" Die Wortneuschöpfung von Rob lässt den Sänger tatsächlich wieder lachen. "Ja, das hast du... effizient beschrieben..." antwortet Michael. "Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht heikel, solange nichts abartig-exotisches wie Heuschrecken oder Affenhirn auf den Tisch kommt." "Du kennst Surströmming noch nicht... aber zum Glück ist das schwedisch..." grinst der Däne zurück.

 

Während Rob etwas mit dem Ampsimulator experimentiert, schreibt Michael an der Setlist und den Checklisten für ihr Equipment. Es ist lange her, dass sie das letzte Mal in so einem 'kleinen' Lokal gespielt haben. Bei großen Konzerten und Festivalauftritten kommt man ohne LKW-Ladungen an Ausrüstung und Crew, die den Aufbau übernimmt, nicht mehr klar. Gerade vor seiner jüngeren Schwester und ihrem Mann möchte er sich die Blamage ersparen, etwas vergessen zu haben und sich dadurch noch zu verspäten. Rob entsinnt sich plötzlich wieder darauf, dass ihr Songwriter gerade erst wieder tätowiert worden ist. "Sag mal, dein Tattoo, was hast du dir denn stechen lassen?" sagt er und hält mit seinem Gitarrengeklimper inne. "Einen Reaper, wieso fragst du?" "Na hör mal, darf ich nicht neugierig sein?" scherzt Rob, "Ich möchte mir vielleicht auch etwas Neues machen lassen, aber in den Staaten ist es schwer, ein gutes Studio zu finden." "Gut sind Fria und Ian auf alle Fälle, ich frage mich nur, ob ihr Stil deinen Geschmack trifft? Sie machen viel Traditionelles, haben sich auf die Old School Richtung spezialisiert." Der Amerikaner antwortet schmunzelnd: "Keine Panik, aus meinen Jugendsünden hab ich gelernt - keine Tribals mehr." "Kein Thema, ich geb dir gerne die Adresse, aber du solltest bald anfragen, sie haben eine recht lange Warteliste." "Danke, Kumpel."

Der Däne dreht sich nun auf dem Hocker ganz zu Rob: "Wo wohnst du jetzt eigentlich? Hast du wieder im selben Hotel wie letztes Jahr gebucht?" "Tatsächlich, ja. Sie haben mir aufgrund der Dauer ein Sparangebot in Wochenetappen gemacht, aber ich muss über die Feiertage das Zimmer wechseln, weil es schon vor mir gebucht wurde." "Komm doch dann zu mir, das könntest du in Zukunft eigentlich immer so handhaben. Sparangebot hin oder her, das geht doch massiv auf Tasche?" Rob sieht überrascht von seiner Gitarre auf: "Also, wenn das wirklich kein Problem ist, nehme ich das gern in Anspruch, aber ich will keine Umstände machen." "Wenn du Gewissensbisse hast, kannst du mir ja was in den Kühlschrank stellen..."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

 

Der Auftritt in Peters Irish Pub rückt allmählich näher, die letzten Stative finden ihren Platz, die letzten Klinkenstecker zu ihren Buchsen und die Regler des Mischpultes ihren idealen Pegel. Rob stimmt seine Gitarre über einen Zusatz bei seinen Effektpedalen, Michael und Kasper verlassen sich auf Stimmgeräte, die direkt auf das Instrument geklippst oder mit Kabel daran verbunden werden. Überraschenderweise ist die Band mit den Vorbereitungsarbeiten schneller fertig, als angenommen, weswegen sich Michael kurz an den Rand der Bar stellt, als Peter ihn aufgeregt herüberwinkt. " _Hej Michael, ich kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass ihr hier in meiner Kneipe spielt!_ " " _Es war gerade günstig, weil wir für die Produktion unserer neuen Platte hier sind. Hätten wir getourt, wäre es sicher schwierig geworden. Du musst dich aber bei Marianne bedanken, sie hat die Geschichte hier eingefädelt. Ah, da ist sie ja._ " antwortet Michael gelassen. " _Hallo Michael, hallo Schatz. Wie gehts meinem großen Bruder?_ " " _Alles bestens. Ich kann dir von den Jungs ausrichten, dass sie sich sehr über die Einladung zum Essen freuen und dass keiner von ihnen heikel ist._ " teilt er Marianne mit. " _Sehr schön, Sussanne und Majbritt habe ich auch eingeladen, ist das in Ordnung?_ " richtet sie sich an Peter. " _Natürlich, Liebling. Du kannst einladen, wen immer du möchtest._ " säuselt Peter. " _Bevor ich es vergesse, Marianne, die hier sind für dich,_ " Michael drückt ihr Ohrstöpsel in die Hand, " _wir sind nicht dafür bekannt, besonders leise zu sein. Ich muss dann auch schon wieder rauf._ " Überrascht nimmt sie die Schaumstoffstöpsel entgegen und lässt sich von Peter erklären, was musikalisch gleich auf sie zukommt.

 

Pünktlich um 8 öffnet Peter die Türen, eine neugierige Menschentraube folgt alsbald, da man dem Facebookposting des Pubinhabers nicht so recht glauben mag. Spätestens nach den ersten Klängen von 'Maybelline I Hofteholder' sammeln sich immer mehr Zuschauer und füllen die Sitzplätze. Peter kommt gar nicht dazu, der Band zuzusehen, er hat alle Hände voll zu tun, Bestellungen auszuführen. Das macht er genau so lange, bis Marianne ihn kopfschüttelnd mit einem Schmatzer auf die Wange ablöst. Michael gibt auf der Bühne ordentlich Gas, obwohl sie wegen der Größe der Bühne beinahe Schulter an Schulter stehen und sich bei ausschweifenden Bewegungen fast anrempeln. Das Lokal füllt sich immer mehr, bald stehen auch zwischen den Tischen kleine Grüppchen. Song um Song heizt sich die Stimmung auf, alle haben gute Laune und gröhlen die Textzeilen mit. Besonders 'Still Counting' sorgt für Jubel in der Menge.

Im Augenwinkel sieht Rob, wie Michael der Schweiß auf der Stirn steht, was aber bei seinem Einsatz nach fünfzehn Songs nicht verwunderlich ist. " _Also gut, Leute. Ich hab hier einen Song, den wir in unserem nächsten Album veröffentlichen. Solange die Platte noch nicht raus ist, gab es bis jetzt nur die Hälfte des Songs, aber da heute Peters Geburtstag ist, wollen wir mal nicht so sein. Alles Gute, Peter._ " Der Anfang von 'Devil's Bleeding Crown' röhrt durch die Boxen und Michaels Stimme versetzt alle ins Staunen und Mitfeiern. Ein paar Songs später gibt der Sänger seinen Kollegen das Zeichen, dass es an der Zeit ist, aufzuhören. Der fragende Blick von Rob erntet nur ein Schulterzucken von Jon, auf der Setlist stehen noch drei weitere Songs, aber als zwischen den Liedern der Lichtwechsel kurz hell wird, sieht der Amerikaner, wie blass Michael ist.

 

Kaum, dass er sich auf den Barhocker niedergelassen hat, umschwärmen Michael schon einige Fans, deren Habseligkeiten er mit notdürftigen Schreibutensilien unterschreibt. Der Rest der Band kann sich auch kaum vor Bewunderern retten, aber bald wird es so ruhig, dass ein Gespräch mit dem Geburtstagskind möglich wird. " _Das hat tatsächlich ganz gut funktioniert, obwohl es da oben wirklich eng war._ " beginnt Michael die Unterhaltung. " _Ja, es war fantastisch, vielen Dank. Marianne wollte mich schon ablösen, aber ich musste ihr schon bald wieder zur Hand gehen, sonst wären wir nicht hinterhergekommen. Hier, wollte dir schon früher jemand spendieren, aber ich wollte nichts in die Nähe der Technik stellen._ " " _Wow, danke, genau das brauche ich jetzt._ " sagt Michael, nimmt das große Schwarzbier entgegen und prostet ihm zu. Marianne stellt sich nun auch zu ihm. " _Vielen lieben Dank, Bruderherz. Ich muss schon sagen, ich dachte nicht, das Metal so angenehm melodiös klingen kann. Habt ihr dann heute noch etwas vor?_ " " _Nein, nur unsere Sachen einpacken und in den Autos verstauen. Und ich glaube, ich werde Majbritt anrufen und sie fragen, ob ich bei ihr schlafen kann. Ich bin streichfähig, dabei war es gar nicht so lang, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist, vielleicht werde ich krank_." Marianne antwortet etwas enttäuscht, aber verständnisvoll: " _Okay, wir können uns dann ja beim Essen ausführlicher unterhalten, vielen Dank nochmal, dass du den Auftritt möglich gemacht hast. Richte Majbritt liebe Grüße aus, ja? Und übernimm dich nicht und werd bloß nicht krank!_ " Der große Bruder nickt alles mechanisch ab und ignoriert die Zwangsbemutterung geflissentlich - schließlich will Marianne sicher nicht hören, dass sie gerade klingt wie ihre Mutter.

 

Eine Hand fasst Rob an der Schulter, als er an der Theke steht und er fährt erschrocken herum. "Jon, schleich dich doch nicht so an!" lacht er, als er den Schlagzeuger in der Dunkelheit der Kneipe erkennt. "Entschuldige Rob, dachte nicht, dass du so schreckhaft bist." Peter stellt dem Dänen ein Guinness hin, da er seine Bestellungen üblicherweise schon kennt. "Du machst dir also auch ein bisschen Sorgen um Michael?" "Ja. Er hat mir vor ein paar Tagen im Studio erzählt, dass ihn die Trennung mehr mitnimmt als gedacht. Und ich fühle mich ein wenig, wie ein Idiot, weil ich ihm meine Lebensweisheiten aufgedrückt habe - ich glaube, das hat seine Situation nicht wirklich verbessert." Jon antwortet grinsend: "Ist doch halb so wild, der gute Wille zählt. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl schon wesentlich früher, noch bevor es offiziell geworden ist. Er hat sich bis jetzt immer in Arbeit gestürzt, wenn eine Beziehung in die Brüche gegangen ist. Egal, ob er oder seine Partner Schluss gemacht haben." Die Augen des Gitarristen weiten sich: "Partner? Heißt das, er hatte schon mal was mit einem Kerl?" "Verklemmt ist er schon mal nicht, das kann ich dir garantieren. Aber das mit Hjalmar war in seiner Experimentierphase - ist schon lange her. Michael ist sowieso eher der Typ, der den Menschen schätzt, Lina kannte er immerhin schon Ewigkeiten vor der Ehe." Rob umklammert nachdenklich sein Bier und zählt die aufsteigenden Bläschen. "Es fühlt sich irgendwie nicht richtig an, das nicht von ihm persönlich zu erfahren." "Stört es dich so sehr?" fordert ihn Jon heraus. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es ist nur... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich fühle mich nicht 'wichtig genug' so etwas zu erfahren, falls das irgendwie Sinn macht." "Er hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, solange es nicht morgen auf Instagram und Facebook steht," klopft ihm Jon brüderlich auf die Schulter, "Wärst du uns nicht wichtig, wärst du jetzt nicht hier in Dänemark." Damit verzieht sich der dänische Riese zurück zur Bühne, um sein Schlagzeug abzubauen. Der Blick des Amerikaners schweift zu Kasper, der mit Peter ins Gespräch vertieft scheint.

 

An der frischen Luft macht Michael einige Atemzüge, ehe er zum Smartphone greift und seine Zwillingsschwester anruft. " _Michael? Du hast echt gutes Timing, ich bin gerade erst vor einer Stunde von der Spätschicht zuhause angekommen! Wie gehts dir?_ " dringt die fröhliche Stimme der Krankenschwester aus dem Hörer. " _Hej Maj, danke mir gehts gut, dir?_ " " _Ach, alles wie immer. Arbeit, Kurse, alles im grünen Bereich._ " Er hat fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie so zu überfallen, aber Michael traut sich trotzdem nicht zu, nach dem Einladen der Instrumente und Ausrüstung noch über eine Stunde Heimfahrt zu riskieren. Nicht, wenn er spürt, dass sich etwas Größeres, als ein Schnupfen anbahnt. " _Hör mal, wäre es möglich, dass ich heute bei dir übernachte? Ich will dich natürlich bei nichts stören, falls du schon etwas vor hast, ich dachte nur..._ " " _Aber klar doch! Wenn ich dich schon so selten sehe, ist es mir auch recht, wenn es um Mitternacht ist!_ " " _Maj, das ist echt super, danke. Ich denke, ich brauche hier noch eine halbe Stunde, dann komme ich zu dir._ " " _Okay, Michael, ich freu mich, bis dann._ " " _Bis dann, Maj._ " Gerade steckt er sein Handy wieder in die Jackentasche, da kommt Jon mit den ersten Becken seines Schlagzeugs aus der Kneipe. " _Hej, Michael. Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?_ " " _Keine Sorge Jon, ich übernachte bei Majbritt. Kann sein, dass ich eine Erkältung abgefangen habe. Ich bin spätestens Montag wieder fit, versprochen._ " " _Nein, Michael. Ernsthaft, nimm dir mal ein paar Tage frei, sonst drehst du irgendwann noch am Rad. Schön und gut, dass die Arbeit dich von der Scheidung ablenkt, aber das hält dich nur davon ab, es mal richtig zu verarbeiten._ " Der Sänger will gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, während Jon den Kofferraum seines Geländewagens wieder zufallen lässt, wird aber sofort wieder unterbrochen. " _Und keine Widerrede, ich hatte die letzten Tage ein Auge auf dich, Rob hat es mir grade bestätigt. Krieg deinen Kopf frei, mach Sport, sauf dir die Birne zu - egal, aber du kommst erst wieder ins Studio, wenn du wieder der Alte bist, den ich seit gut zwanzig Jahren kenne!_ " Und damit lässt der Schlagzeuger ihn stehen. Das war mal eine Ansage.

 

Keine fünf Sekunden nach Ertönen der Türklingel öffnet Majbritt aufgeregt die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung, wo Michael müde am Türrahmen lehnt. " _Hej Maj, danke. Du rettest mir echt den Arsch._ " Bevor er seine Schwester allerdings umarmen kann, findet sich sein Kopf in ihren Händen wieder und ihr bohrender Blick prüft ihn ab. " _Hab ichs mir gedacht! Wenigstens kein starkes Fieber, aber du bist so blass, dass du im Moment auch gut einen Leichensack tragen könntest._ " " _Auch schön, dich zu sehen, Majbritt._ " bemerkt er trocken. " _Gliederschmerzen, Erschöpfung, Abgeschlagenheit? Kopfschmerzen? Trockener Hals?_ " fährt sie fort und drückt ihre Fingerspitzen an den Hals unter den Ohren. " _Geschwollene Lymphknoten... Aaalles klar. Du gehst jetzt erst mal duschen, ich beziehe das Sofa und mach dir noch einen Tee._ " " _Mach ich, Frau Oberschwester..._ " " _Ein Glück, dass ich dir deine Freizeitklamotten noch nicht zurückgegeben habe, ich leg sie dir dann vor die Tür._ " " _Danke._ " mit einem nostalgischen Grinsen verschwindet er im Badezimmer. Majbritt setzt seufzend das Teewasser auf und zieht das Sofa aus, um Decken darüber zu legen. Den Stapel schwarzer Joggingwäsche legt sie zwischenzeitig vor die Tür um dann zum bereits kochenden Wasser zu eilen und den Tee aufzugießen. Frisch aber erschöpft schlurft Michael dann zum fertig aufgebetteten Sofa: " _Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Umstände mache... So war das Wiedersehen eigentlich nicht gedacht._ " " _Das weiß ich doch, Bruderherz. Hast du an deine Tabletten gedacht?_ " fragt die routinierte Krankenschwester. Etwas verzweifelt fasst er sich an die Stirn: " _Nein... fuck, die liegen zuhause. Ich nehme sie nicht immer mit, ich hab heute nicht damit gerechnet, nicht heimzukommen. Aber wenn ich morgen etwas fitter bin, kann ich ohnehin wieder nachhause fahren, dann hab ich sie wieder._ " Majbritt fährt sich durch den dunklen Pixie-Haarschnitt und verschränkt dann die Arme. " _Das ist keine gute Idee, Michael. Du wirst morgen wahrscheinlich nicht aus dem Bett kommen, wenn dich die Grippe erwischt hat. Und ich kann dir erst nach meiner nächsten Schicht welche mitbringen, weil ich sie ohne Rezept auch nicht in der Apotheke bekomme. Aber ich will dich auch nicht unbedingt alleine lassen, wenn ich zur Nachtschicht muss. Kann ich denn jemanden anrufen, der Zeit hat, dir Gesellschaft zu leisten?_ " " _Kasper und Jon sind Sonntags immer bei ihren Familien, es dürfte also nur Rob Zeit haben, aber ich will ihm sein Wochenende nicht ruinieren, ich weiß nicht, ob er schon etwas vor hat. Außerdem komme ich schon damit zurecht, es ist halb so wild, wirklich. Auf Tour hab ich auch nicht immer meine Tabletten genommen, alles easy, ich brauche keinen Babysitter, immerhin bin ich vierzig._ " Seine Schwester sieht ihn ernst an und ermahnt ihn: " _Michael, ich komme grade von der Arbeit und du bist vermutlich auch zu müde um zu diskutieren, also haken wir es ab und belassen es dabei, dass ich Rob morgen anrufe und er zumindest für eine Nacht anwesend ist – das letzte mal, als du in der Schlafparalyse wach wurdest, war es kein schöner Anblick. Und du hattest bis jetzt einfach mehr Glück als Verstand, dass es nicht öfter vorgefallen ist._ " Wortlos nickt der Zwilling diese Aussage ab, weil sie im Grunde genommen Recht hat. Er hat auch niemandem außerhalb der Familie davon erzählt, dass er Schwierigkeiten mit Schlafparalyse hat. Dem Zustand, in dem sich der Körper durch vorübergehende Lähmung schützt – aber auch das Unterbewusstsein Träume, vor allem Albträume am stärksten beeinflusst.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Die Ruhe im Hotelzimmer ist furchtbar und im Fernsehen läuft gerade nur eine dänische Sendung über einen Strickwettbewerb, der einen nicht vom Hocker reißt. Gelangweilt knippst Rob das Gerät aus und lässt sich, während er etwas auf Instagram stöbert, ein Schaumbad ein. Hin und wieder fallen ihm einige Fan-Postings auf, auf denen überwiegend ihr Sänger zu sehen ist. Seine Gedanken schweifen wieder zur Unterhaltung, die sie im Studio hatten. Die absurde Befürchtung, er hätte Michaels Situation verschlimmert, keimt in ihm auf, obwohl er weiß, dass es unsinnig ist. Da blitzen einzelne Wortfetzen von Jon auf. '...Verklemmt ist er schon mal nicht... Stört es dich so sehr?...' Passend dazu sieht er von einer Fan-Seite ein Schwarzweißfoto, auf dem Michael oberkörperfrei mit geneigtem Kopf abgebildet ist. "Er hat früher schon verdammt gut ausgesehen, und jetzt trainiert er auch noch, dieser Arsch..." grinst Rob. Das Wasser in der Wanne hat die richtige Füllmenge und Temperatur erreicht, also legt er sein Smartphone beiseite und zieht sich aus, um sich ins Wasser zu legen. Sofort stellt sich sein Körper auf Entspannung ein und er atmet wohlig aus. Die Anstrengung des vorangegangenen Auftritts am Vortag überrumpelt ihn regelrecht und er verfällt in einen leichten Dämmerzustand. Vor seinem inneren Auge manifestiert sich eine merkwürdige Szene. Verschwommen erkennt er den Dänen mit einem anderen schemenhaften Mann. Sie küssen sich, ihre Hände wandern erkundend über deren Körper. Das Michael mal etwas mit einem Kerl hatte, lässt ihm offenbar keinen Frieden. Das Bild klart auf, doch statt des Unbekannten sieht er sich selbst, fast kann er die Berührungen auf seiner Haut spüren. Er verfolgt die tückischen Spielereien seiner Nervenbahnen mit den eigenen Fingerspitzen und stellt enttäuscht fest, dass es nur Einbildung ist. Enttäuscht? Ehe er diese Frage für sich selbst beantworten kann, lässt er sich weiter in diese Vorstellung fallen. Dunkel kann er sich an seine ersten Kontakte mit Männern erinnern, auch wenn es nicht sonderlich viele gewesen sind. Das Gefühl von fremdem Bart in seinem Gesicht. Starke, rauhe Hände, die Muskelansätze ertasten und nachzeichnen. Michael, der ihn fordernd, verlangend küsst und besitzergreifend packt.

 

Er schreckt hoch, als er bemerkt, dass diese Gedankenspiele ihn haben hart werden lassen. Er hat eine Erektion bekommen, weil er sich vorgestellt hat, mit einem seiner engsten Freunde, wenn nicht gar _dem_ engsten Freund rumgemacht zu haben. Darf er das? Ist es wirklich falsch, so etwas zu wollen? '...Stört es dich so sehr?...' Rob überlegt kurz, ob er wirklich aufhören will. "Ach... was solls, ich bin allein in einem abgeschlossenen Hotelzimmer, wer sollte denn da reinplatzen?" Und als hätte er damit den Teufel an die Wand gemalen, quäkt das Smartphone das Gitarrenintro von 'We've got a Situation here', begleitet von Michaels Namenseintrag. "Hey Michael, wie gehts?" der Gitarrist bemüht sich, nicht abgehetzt oder ertappt zu klingen. "Hej Rob, nicht wundern, hier ist Majbritt, Michaels Schwester. Ich wollte dich fragen, wenn du heute noch nichts vor hast, ob du ihm Gesellschaft leisten könntest. Ihn hat die Grippe erwischt und ich lasse ihn nachts ohne Tabletten ungern allein." "Ta.. Tabletten? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Michael Medikamente nimmt. Ist es denn etwas Ernstes, weswegen er die Tabletten nehmen muss?" "Wow, ich bin gerade etwas überrascht, dass er euch Jungs wirklich nichts erzählt hat. Ich erkläre es dir gerne, wenn du bei mir angekommen ist. Ich hoffe, ich hab dir jetzt den freien Tag nicht vermiest?" "Nein, absolut nicht, ich hab mich ehrlich gesagt eben fast zu Tode gelangweilt." lügt er, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu besänftigen. "Wenn ich ihm irgendwie helfen kann, mach ich das gerne." "Super, das ist wirklich nett von dir, ich schicke dir die Adresse als Nachricht." "Okay, bis dann."

 

Erneut empfängt Majbritt Besuch, diesmal Rob samt Gitarrenkoffer und einem Trolley. Der New Yorker staunt nicht schlecht, als er Michaels Schwester vor sich sieht. Strahlend blaue Augen, ein fetziger, dunkler Kurzhaarschnitt, hier und da Piercings und Tattoos und eine hübsche Figur. Sie bittet ihn lächelnd herein und bedeutet ihm, seine Sachen ins Wohnzimmer zu stellen, wo Michael eingemummt mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gerichtet schläft. Als er ihr zögerlich in die Küche folgt, macht sie sich sofort an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen. "Wie war die Anreise? Hast du gut hergefunden?" versucht sich Maj etwas an Smalltalk. "Ja, die Busverbindung war super, zuhause warte ich länger auf den Bus, aber ich war tatsächlich schon lange nicht mehr dort." lacht er, um ihr ein besseres Gefühl zu geben. "Schön, das freut mich. Milch? Zucker?" "Uhm.. beides, bitte." Routiniert richtet sie ein Tablett mit den Kaffeetassen, einem Milchkännchen und einer Zuckerschale, ehe sie sich damit zu Rob an den Küchentisch setzt. Um die Ausbildung leichter zu finanzieren, hat Majbritt früher öfters in Cafés gejobt. "So, ich bin dir noch eine Erklärung schuldig, besser gesagt, Michael ist sie dir schuldig, aber ich vertrete ihn mal ausnahmsweise." Rob nimmt die Tasse Kaffee entgegen und wendet sich ihr mit einem ernsten, aufmerksamen Blick zu. Sie dreht den Löffel geistesabwesend zwischen den Fingern, als sie anfängt, zu erzählen. "Michael hatte schon als Jugendlicher Schwierigkeiten, einen ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf zu finden, mal fiel es mehr, mal weniger auf. Kurz bevor er nach Kopenhagen zog, hat er mir erzählt, dass er öfters wach wird, aber sich nicht bewegen kann, kaum Luft bekommt und die Dinge aus seinen Albträumen sieht. Damals haben wir es nicht wirklich Ernst genommen. Erst, als ich vor einigen Jahren meine Stelle als Krankenschwester bekommen habe, und Michael seine Deathmetal-Band aufgegeben hat, haben wir uns seine Symptome näher angesehen und herausgefunden, was es mit dieser Schlafparalyse auf sich hat. Wenn man schläft und in die Traumphase kommt, gibt das Gehirn dem Körper ein Signal, das für die Dauer der Traumphase die Muskeln der Bewegungsaparatur lähmt, um sich selbst vor Verletzungen zu schützen. Jetzt kommt es bei manchen Menschen vor, dass sie genau in dieser Phase des Schlafes wach werden und durch die Lähmung in Panik verfallen, da auch die Atmung auf das notwendigste Maß beschränkt wird und das Unterbewusstsein noch weiterhin einen Traum speist. Bei einem normalen Menschen kann das pro Jahr vielleicht einmal vorkommen, selbst dann wäre das schon häufig. Aber Michael gehört zu einem kleinen Anteil an Menschen, die so etwas fast Nacht für Nacht erleben. Deshalb bekommt er starke Schlaftabletten auf Rezept, die er leider zuhause vergessen hat." Nachdenklich umfasst Rob sein Kinn: "Wow, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so heftig ist. Ich meine, ja, er hat in dem Song, 'Room 24' darüber geschrieben, wie so etwas aussieht, oder sich anfühlt, aber ich dachte, es wäre ein einmaliges Erlebnis gewesen. Was kann ich denn tun, wenn es wieder zu so einer Paralyse kommt?" Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zeichnet sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab: "Falls du es bemerkst, ist es schon Hilfe genug, wenn er eine vertraute Stimme hört und vielleicht auch spürt, dass jemand bei ihm ist. Immerhin kann es sein, dass er in solchen Momenten gerade einen Albtraum hat. Und noch etwas... der Anblick kann sehr befremdlich sein, also, mach dich besser auch auf eigene Albträume gefasst." Der Gitarrist nickt und nimmt einen Schluck aus der Tasse, als sie hinter sich eine Tür öffnen hören. "Hej Rob, sorry, ich wollte nicht, dass Maj dich anruft." Verschlafen und zerzaust lässt er sich zwischen den beiden auf einem Stuhl nieder. "Ach komm, Michael. Das ist wirklich keine große Sache, abgesehen davon wäre ich bei eurem TV-Programm sowieso verzweifelt. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du es besonders lange ohne Gitarre aushältst, also hab ich meine mitgenommen, damit wir üben können." Ungläubig starrt der Sänger ihn mit zugekniffenen Augen an, einerseits, weil das Licht noch einen Tick zu hell ist, andererseits, weil er Rob diese Aussagen nicht so hundertprozentig glauben will. "Wie auch immer, ich freu mich natürlich trotzdem, dass du hier bist, ich wollte dich nur nicht von etwas abhalten." Rob lacht zur Antwort: "Was soll ich denn Großartiges unternehmen, wenn mein Fremdenführer krank ist?" "Stimmt auch wieder... aber pass bloß auf, dass du dich nicht an mir ansteckst... das wäre kacke."

 

Etwas unsicher durchstöbert Rob das Küchenkästchen, dass Maj ihm, bevor sie zur nächsten Schicht gegangen ist, gezeigt hat. Schnell hat er die Box mit den verschiedenen Teesorten ausfindig gemacht und pflückt zwei Beutelchen mit der Aufschrift ' _Salvie-Kamille_ ' heraus. Aus dem Wohnzimmer kann er leises Geklimper hören, unterbrochen von gelegentlichem Niesen und Husten. Michael übt also wieder an neuen Riffs, das beruhigt ihn. Einerseits, weil er sich nicht beobachtet fühlt, andererseits aber auch, weil Michael sich beschäftigt. In der Zwischenzeit brodelt bereits der Wasserkocher, also schnappt er sich zwei größere Tassen und gießt auf. Michael hingegen versucht sich an einem höllisch schwierigen Solo, das er noch von anderen Metalsongs kennt, flucht aber ungehalten auf Dänisch, weil ihm ein bestimmter Part nicht gelingen will. "Also wenn du dich vorher nicht ordentlich warm spielst, darfst du dich nicht wundern, wenns nicht klappt," unterbricht ihn Rob mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und dampfenden Kräutertees in Händen. "War das etwa 'Devil's River' von Sinner? Der Part, der dann für die Gitarren zweistimmig ist, ist wirklich Hammer, braucht aber immens viel Zeit und Geduld, bis es klappt." "Ja, erwischt. Maj hat noch immer ein paar alte CDs von mir rumfliegen, ein paar davon hab ich mir vormittags angehört." Nachdem Rob die Tassen abgestellt hat, reicht ihm der Sänger ehrfürchtig die Gitarre. Michael hat selbst mit seinen ersten Instrumenten Einiges mitgemacht und jede neue Schramme, jeder Kratzer tut einem da in der Seele weh. Anders, als erwartet, legt der New Yorker seine 'Jupiter' zurück in den Koffer und setzt sich neben ihm auf das ausgezogene Sofa. "Mir ist gerade wieder eingefallen, was passiert ist, als ich die letzte größere Grippe übergangen bin. Deshalb hab ich mich wahrscheinlich auch von Majbritt breitschlagen lassen, länger hierzubleiben." setzt der Däne zum Sinnieren an. Ein Ausschnitt eines Youtube-Videos kommt Rob in den Sinn: "War das nicht 2009? Als du auf der Bühne zusammengebrochen bist?" Peinlich berührt kratzt sich Michael am Hinterkopf: "Ja, genau. Ich habe daraus gelernt, auf meine Schwester zu hören, immerhin arbeitet sie in einem Krankenhaus und hat ein Medizinstudium." Eine unangenehme Stille entsteht, die aber nicht lange anhält, weil Rob sich erklären will: "Hör mal, nimm dir das, was ich letzte Woche im Studio gesagt habe, nicht zu sehr zu Herzen. Du findest bestimmt bald jemanden, der perfekt zu dir passt. Nur, dass du es weißt, ich bin kein gutes Vorbild... ehm... vergiss einfach, was ich jemals über Beziehungen gesagt habe..." Michael lacht: "Mensch Rob, was ist los mit dir? Es kommt mir fast schon so vor, als wärst du derjenige, der neben der Spur ist." "Naja, um ehrlich zu sein, Jon hat gestern noch mit mir gesprochen, und... es ist nicht so, dass ich danach gefragt habe, aber er hat mir gesagt, dass du auch schon Beziehungen zu Männern hattest." Überrascht dreht sich Michael zu ihm: "Ist es für dich ein Problem? Meinst du, weil du heute neben mir liegst?" Rob schüttelt beschwichtigend den Kopf: "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich habs nur seltsam gefunden, das nicht von dir zu erfahren - obwohl es doch eigentlich auch nicht wichtig ist. Ach... lassen wir es einfach, sonst rede ich wirklich nur noch Scheiße...."

 

Später in dieser Nacht, es dürfte zwischen zwei und drei Uhr morgens sein, wird der Amerikaner durch ein Geräusch wach. Ein abgehacktes, flaches Röcheln, alarmiert schreckt er hoch, braucht aber einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was gerade passiert. Michaels Augen sind weit aufgerissen, seine Finger zucken unkontrolliert, dunkle Haarsträhnen kleben auf der schweißnassen Stirn. Dann kann er sich erinnern, was Maj ihm vor einigen Stunden erklärt hat. Rob schlägt instinktiv die Decke zurück, obwohl es merkwürdig kalt ist, und spricht ihn an: "Michael... Michael, hörst du mich? Ich bin hier neben dir, es ist alles gut, versuch durchzuatmen..." Die Minuten, die vergehen, ohne dass sich eine Verbesserung seines Zustands zeigt, fühlen sich an wie qualvoll gedehnte Stunden. Er tippt ab und an auf sein Handy, damit er wenigstens ein bisschen Licht hat, die Szene, die sich Rob gerade bietet, könnte aus einem besseren Horrorfilm kommen. Michaels Augen fixieren scheinbar einen Punkt neben Rob, sozusagen direkt über Michael. Unschlüssig, was er machen soll, beugt Rob sich über ihn und dreht Michaels Kopf vorsichtig mit beiden Händen zu sich. Doch anstatt ihn anzusehen, richtet sich der Blick des Dänen wieder neben ihn. "Michael, sieh mich an, wach auf, du kannst das!" fordert er leicht verzweifelt.

 

Michael hingegen kann sich nicht von der schemenhaften Frauengestalt abwenden, die ihn immer weiter in das Bett zu drücken scheint. Er bekommt kaum noch Luft, seine Arme und Beine liegen ruhelos da, wie Blei. Schwer, kalt und unbeweglich. Die Bemühungen von Rob, ihn zu beruhigen, richten nicht viel aus, die ätherische Gestalt lässt nach wie vor nicht von ihm ab. Kurz flackern die Augen zurück zu Robs besorgtem Gesicht, er ist nicht allein. Eine Erleichterung breitet sich langsam aber beständig in ihm aus, verdrängt die Todesangst und auch der Schemen löst sich nach und nach auf. Mit der wenigen Kraft, die Michael im Moment aufbringen kann, konzentriert er sich auf Atmung und Bewegung, um die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen. Wie ein Ertrinkender schnellt er auf und ringt nach Luft, zittrig und ausgelaugt fällt er gegen Rob, der ihn gerade noch festhalten kann.

 

"Alles in Ordnung? Sag mir bitte, dass du okay bist!" "Es... es geht gleich wieder..." dringt Michaels Stimme heiser an sein Ohr. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen nimmt Rob ihn in eine Umarmung: "Verdammt, ich hätte fast die Nerven verloren, deine Schwester hat echt nicht übertrieben... Und das machst du jede Nacht durch? Jede Einzelne? Und dann lehnst du meine Hilfe ab? Hast du noch alle Zweige am Baum?" In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Michael etwas gesammelt und richtet sich wieder selbstständig auf. "Naja, jede Nacht nicht unbedingt... aber doch ziemlich häufig ohne Medikamente. Und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass es gleich heute passieren würde." Rob drückt zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal auf den Homebutton seines Smartphones, um etwas Licht zu kriegen. "Ich seh mir zwar liebend gern Horrorfilme an, aber dieser hier war mir ein bisschen zu interaktiv..." lacht der New Yorker, "Ich bin nur froh, dass ich dich aus dieser Trance rausholen konnte, wenn das überhaupt mein Verdienst war..." Der Sänger nickt: "Sie hat mich in ihrem Blick eingefangen, ich konnte nicht loslassen, bis ich mich auf dich konzentrieren konnte." "Warte mal, sie?" Rob sieht ihn ernst und schockiert an. "Ja, mit ihren Beinen hat sie meine Arme nach unten gedrückt, sich auf meinen Brustkorb gesetzt und ihre Hände haben meine Kehle zugerückt." Bestürzt von Michaels Überzeugung antwortet er: "Michael... da war niemand, außer mir. Und ich hoffe mal, dass ich nachts nicht wie eine Frau aussehe..." Michael nickt wieder: "Gut... gut, dass du sie nicht gesehen hast. Dann ist sie nur in meinem Traum gewesen..." Rob holt ihn wieder aus den Gedanken: "Meinst du, du kannst dich jetzt nochmal schlafen legen? Es ist erst drei Uhr morgens, Majbritt kommt erst in ein paar Stunden wieder, wenn ihre Nachtschicht vorbei ist." Bevor der Däne antworten kann, wird er von einem fiesen Husten geschüttelt, der ihm wieder bewusst macht, dass Schlaf im Moment das Wichtigste zum Kurieren seiner Grippe wäre. "Ja, in.. in ein paar Minuten geht es bestimmt wieder. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, noch etwas mit mir zu reden? Ich möchte nur ein wenig auf andere Gedanken kommen." "Klar, nichts lieber als das." stimmt er zu.

 

"Es klingt vielleicht bescheuert, und ich möchte dich auch eigentlich überhaupt nicht mit ihr vergleichen, aber im Gegensatz zu Lina zeigst du wesentlich mehr Verständnis für meine Macken. Sie hat es in den ganzen fünf Jahren zwar nur zwei oder drei Mal miterlebt, aber jedesmal war es hinterher ein riesiges Streitthema, wenn ich eine solche Attacke hatte. Sie stellte es so dar, als würde ich es absichtlich machen, nur um ihr einen Schrecken einzujagen..." Rob dreht sich auf die Seite, um ihm aufmerksamer zuzuhören: "Das hört sich beschissen an, Kumpel. Ich muss aber auch dazu sagen, dass ich durch deine Schwester auch das Hintergrundwissen habe, um es ernster nehmen zu können, als andere." Ein langezogenes Seufzen leitet Michaels Antwort ein: "Es ist nicht so, dass ich es ihr nicht erklärt hätte. Auch wenn ich dankbar für die Dinge bin, die sie für mich getan hat, habe ich trotzdem das Gefühl, dass sie nie vollkommen zufrieden war und auch mein Lebensstil nicht mit ihren Wünschen und Zielen vereinbar war." Der Langhaarige grinst: "Dann wäre die Lösung wohl, nach einem Partner in der gleichen Branche zu suchen..." Michael fängt an zu lachen, was allerdings kurz darauf in weiteres Husten umschlägt. Schnell reagiert Rob: "Warte kurz, ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser." Noch etwas orientierungslos tappst er in der dunklen, fremden Wohnung, bis er den Eingang zur Küche und damit auch einen Lichtschalter findet. Er lässt das Licht an, um zu verhindern, dass er irgendwo hineinlatscht und auch noch etwas verschüttet. Dankend nimmt Michael das Glas an und stellt es nach der Hälfte des Inhalts auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. "So, und bevor ich dich weiter mit Beziehungskisten nerve, was lässt du dir für ein Tattoo stechen?" Rob kehrt vom Abschalten des Küchenlichts zurück und rollt sich wieder in die Decke ein. "Bffff.. ich hab ehrlich gesagt nocht nicht mal angefragt, aber das kann ich ohnehin erst morgen machen. Ich dachte an ein cooles Alien-Biomechanik-Teil, von der Schulter zur Brust, dicke Konturen in abgespaceten Farben. Vielleicht haben sie aber auch Vorlagen dort, die mich spontan vom Hocker hauen." "Biomechanik klingt doch gut, hat nicht jeder. Woher kommt die Wahl?" fragt er schon halb Gähnend. Der Gitarrist setzt zum Erklären an, nach den ersten paar Sätzen merkt er jedoch, dass Michael in einen ruhigen und friedlichen Schlaf gefallen ist.

 

Ohne große Ankündigung kommt Majbritt von der Nachtschicht zurück und findet auf dem Sofa ein Knäuel aus Decken, Männern und (hauptsächlich Robs) Haaren vor, in der Küche allerdings Frühstücksgedeck für drei und eine gewissenhaft vorbereitete Kaffeemaschine. " _Guten Morgen, Maj. Wie war die Arbeit?_ " fragt Michael leise, als er nach ihr die Küche betritt, um Rob nicht zu wecken. Er zieht gerade noch die dicke Sweatjacke zu, bevor er sich in der Spüle die Hände wäscht, um Kaffetassen bereitzustellen. " _Danke, heute kamen zwei Unfälle rein, beide aber halb so schlimm, mussten nur genäht werden und können heute wieder nachhause. Wie war die Nacht? Konntest du durchschlafen?_ " " _Leider nicht, aber danke, dass du darauf bestanden hast, Rob herzuholen. Ohne ihn hätte es wesentlich länger gedauert, aus der Paralyse rauszukommen._ " Sie schmunzelt. " _Ich weiß, dass du mir jetzt Eine reinwürgen willst, aber mittlerweile hab ich es verstanden, danke,_ " verhindert Michael ein bissiges Kommentar. " _Wie fühlst du dich heute?_ " erkundigt sie sich. " _Kopfschmerzen und etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, Husten und Niesen, aber Dio sei Dank keine Übelkeit..._ " " _Gut, wenigstens etwas... Wie geht es Rob damit?_ " Michael zuckt nur mit den Schultern, als er den Wasserkocher in Betrieb nimmt und sich wieder einen Salbei-Kamille-Tee nimmt. " _Womit? Hier zu übernachten? Oder mein Handicap gesehen zu haben?_ " Dafür erntet der Bruder einen Schlag auf die Schulter. " _Das ist doch kein Handicap, Michael, du bist doch immer damit zurechtgekommen._ " " _Ja, aber ich wollte nie, dass es jemand außer meiner Familie erfährt und mich dann für verrückt oder krank hält,_ " murmelt er nachdenklich, als er seine Tasse mit heißem Wasser befüllt. Ein zögerliches Klopfen an der Küchentür zieht die Blicke der Zwillinge auf sich. Ein zerstrubbelter Lockenkopf mit zugekniffenen Augen schlurft gähnend herein. "Morgen..." "Morgen Rob, ich hab schon gehört, dass du Michael gestern helfen konntest. Vielen Dank dafür." begrüßt ihn Majbritt.

 

Nachdenklich lässt sich Rob wieder auf das Bett des Hotelzimmers fallen und fährt verzweifelt mit den Händen über das Gesicht, nachdem er vorsorglich abgeschlossen und sein Gepäck abgestellt hat. Sofort kommen Erinnerungen in ihm hoch, als er zum Badezimmereingang blickt. Er hat die Nacht neben ihm verbracht, am Tag zuvor ist er die 'Vorlage' gewesen. "Fuck, Michael, wieso tust du mir das an, was machst du mit mir?" jammert der Amerikaner sich selbst vor. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen setzt er seine Aufgaben, die er sich für den Montag gemacht hat, in die Tat um, hauptsächlich, um sich abzulenken. Der Termin beim Tätowierer ist schnell vereinbart, er soll aber zu einer Besprechung ins Studio kommen. Danach zwingt er sich mit Jon und Kaspar an ein paar Probeaufnahmen im Studio zu arbeiten, solange Michael krank ist. Die beiden Bandkollegen merken, dass Rob ungewöhnlich angespannt ist. "Ich geh nur kurz austreten und Eine rauchen," wirft ihr Bassist abrupt in den Raum. Jon nutzt die Gelegenheit, um aufzustehen und sich etwas zu strecken. Ganz beiläufig fragt er ihren Producer: "Und? Was läuft jetzt mit dir falsch?" Verdutzt schaut Rob von seinem Mischpult auf und kann nicht antworten, so unerwartet trifft ihn die Frage. "Tu nicht so überrascht. Du kannst nicht still sitzen, siehst drein wie ein Serienkiller und deine Konzentration ist heute auf Urlaub." "Ich, ich hab... es..." stottert Rob perplex zusammen, "Michael... es..." Der Drummer sieht ihn unbeeindruckt an und wartet geduldig darauf, dass noch eine verständliche Erklärung kommt. Rob schweigt allerdings, weil er selbst noch keinen blassen Schimmer hat, was sich gerade in seiner Gefühlswelt zusammenbraut. "Was ist mit Michael?" hakt Jon nach. "Hat er euch erzählt, dass er Schlafparalysen hat und Medikamente nimmt?" versucht er sich auf den besorgten Kollegen auszureden. "Nope. Wenn er unsere Hilfe bräuchte, hätte er uns sicher schon bescheid gegeben, aber ich weiß auch nicht wirklich, welches Ausmaß das hat. Ich wollte aber wissen, was mit DIR nicht stimmt. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, du bist chronisch untervögelt..."

 

In eine dicke Decke gehüllt, sieht sich Michael mit seiner Schwester eine Krimiserie an. Der gefühlt fünfundzwanzigste Tee wärmt zwar schön, aber nicht besonders lange, da der etwa stündlich auftretende Flüssigkeitsaustausch schon gefährlich viel mit einer Dialyse gemein hat. " _Und, wer glaubst du ist der Täter?_ " fragt Majbritt vertieft. Der Sänger hingegen hat seit Robs Rückreise zum Hotel nur die bescheuerte Frage im Kopf: ' _Warum zur Hölle habe ich Rob mit meiner Ex-Frau verglichen?'_ " _Erde an Michael? Bist du noch hier?_ " fuchtelt Maj vor seinem Gesicht herum. " _Tut mir leid, ich hab nur an etwas Blödes gedacht..._ " Ihre strahlenden Augen sehen ihn neugierig und auffordernd an. " _Na gut, okay, ich erzähls ja schon. Ich habe mich eben gefragt, weshalb ich Rob mit Lina verglichen habe... Es ist so seltsam, weil er ein Kollege ist und er sich fast schon besser um mich gekümmert hat, als Lina in solchen Situationen._ " " _Das kann aber noch nicht alles sein?_ " drängt seine Schwester ihn, weiterzusprechen. " _Nein, er hat auch meine Beziehungen zu Männern angesprochen - warum sollte er als Arbeitskollege so etwas fragen? Warum hat er nicht einfach abgelehnt, als du ihn gebeten hast, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten? Und warum verdammt krieg ich ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?_ " redet er sich beinahe schon in Rage. Die Antwort von Majbritt ist, nun ja... eigenwillig: " _Aaaawwwwww, ich kann falsch liegen, aber ich glaub, mein Bruderherzchen ist verliiieeebt!!!_ " Mit dem Gesicht voller horizontaler Nulllinien drückt er wortlos das Statement ' _Ist das dein fucking Ernst?_ ' aus. " _Wie auch immer, ich bin schon ziemlich müde, ich stell mich nochmal unter die Dusche und gehe dann schlafen. Ich glaube, nach der heutigen Teereinigung bin ich morgen wieder fit genug, um nachhause zu fahren._ " " _Ich denke auch, dass du nachhause fahren kannst, was nicht heißt, dass ich dich rauswerfen möchte. Aber du wirst wohl noch ein paar Tage den Hals schonen müssen. Knutschen und knattern ist vor Mittwoch auch keine gute Idee, sonst steckst du Rob an, und der ganze Spaß geht von vorne los._ " kichert sie. Frustriert über die Sticheleien seiner Schwester überdreht er die Augen.

 

Der Wasserstrahl in der Dusche wärmt seinen Körper angenehm und er spinnt seine Gedanken weiter. Rob ist sein Arbeitskollege, weshalb sollte er annehmen, dass er sich für den Dänen mehr als nur freundschaftlich interessiert? Warum sollte er selbst an Rob interessiert sein? Wegen eines blöden Vergleichs, der ihm einfach so in den Sinn gekommen ist? Angestrengt durchstöbert der Songwriter unter dem hitzigen Prasseln seine Erinnerungen, ob es für ein solches Interesse jemals Anzeichen gegeben hat. Lange dauert es nicht und er schweift ab. Rob mag zwar nicht so athletisch gebaut sein, aber er muss sich definitiv nicht verstecken. Die sehnigen, virtuosen Hände, wie sie sich wohl anfühlen würden, auf seiner eigenen Haut? Wie er wohl riecht, wenn nicht gerade Deo oder Rasierwasser seinen Eigengeruch verfälschen? Wie er schmeckt, wenn sie sich küssen? Niedergeschlagen öffnet er kurz die Augen, die Erkenntnis, was er da gerade tut und im Begriff ist, sich vorzustellen, lässt ihn zögern. Aber wer kann ihm das bisschen Kopfkino schon übelnehmen? Er muss es ja nicht weiter vertiefen... Aber irgendwie ist es schon zu spät, hier einfach aufzuhören. Immerhin zeigt ihm sein Körper, dass es gar nicht so schlecht sein kann, die Möglichkeiten auszuloten. Seine Neugier besiegt die Vernunft, und so wandert seine Rechte zielstrebig weiter nach unten. Vor seinem inneren Auge steht er dem Amerikaner gegenüber, das heiße Wasser wird zu einer hitzigen, lebhaften Umarmung. Das lange, schwarzbraune Haar fließt mit dem Wasser über den Körper und Michael kann nicht anders, als den Strähnen mit den Fingerspitzen zu folgen. Rob grinst und umfasst seine Handgelenke, dreht sich um und bietet sich ihm stolz und gleichzeitig ergeben an. Das Gefühl nährt die Täuschung und Michaels Vorstellung treibt ihn immer weiter an die Spitze. Der Gitarrist bremst ihn aus, er solle nicht zu schnell vorgehen, übernimmt die Kontrolle und entschleunigt ihren Akt, nur um daraufhin seinen Höhepunkt mit der Hand herbeizuführen. Der Däne unterdrückt ein zu lautes Aufkeuchen, als er kommt. Doch statt Zufriedenheit machen sich Enttäuschung und Selbstzweifel in ihm breit. Weshalb will er ihn so sehr? Es war doch früher nicht so...

 


	5. Chapter 5

Erster Adventsonntag. Michael hat sich dank Schlaftabletten die restlichen Tage ohne weitere Hilfe zuhause ausgeruht und kuriert, während Rob mit dem Hotel die Stornierung eines Großteils seiner Buchung ausgehandelt hat. Ab heute wird er in Michaels Haus wohnen, und obendrein sind sie noch bei Marianne zum Essen eingeladen. Im Moment wünscht er sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich vor Michael zu verstecken. Die Gedankenspiele, die im Hotel begonnen haben, werden von Mal zu Mal abstruser und bedenklicher. Er hat diese Vorstellungen sogar schon bewusst benutzt, um sich zu befriedigen. Er hat immer von sich behauptet, hetero zu sein, sein bevorzugter Typ bei Frauen ist 'vollbusig, schlank und brünett' gewesen, aber ein Blick auf seinen Browserverlauf zeigt, was für eine große Lüge das ist. Hauptsächlich klickt er sich durch die Regenbogenkategorie 'Bears' und 'Muscles' - also alles andere als vollbusig und schlank - und vor allem, alles andere als weiblich. Warum er den Schein wahren will weiß nur Rob selbst, denn seit Freddie Mercury und Elton John sollte es in der Musikszene kein Problem mehr sein, sich zu Männern hingezogen zu fühlen. Dass der Däne solche Reaktionen und Gefühle in ihm hervorruft, stellt seine heile Welt auf den Kopf. Aber die vergangenen Tage und Grüblereien haben ihm aufgezeigt, dass er vielleicht doch reale Gefühle über Freundschaft hinaus entwickelt hat. Sein schlechtes Gewissen sitzt wie ein Kloß in seinem Hals, der Amerikaner bringt es nicht über das Herz, mit Michael offen darüber zu sprechen. Vielleicht sollte er das auch gar nicht. Also distanziert er sich so gut es geht, ohne befremdlich zu wirken. "Rob, ich würde gerne um halb sechs losfahren, wir treffen uns mit Jon und Kaspar um sechs bei Marianne. Passt das?" "Uhm, ja natürlich. Was soll ich denn anziehen? Bestehen sie auf festliche Kleidung?" Michael überlegt kurz, ohne Rob zu lange anzusehen: "Bandhoodies und Kutten fallen definitiv aus, sonst meckert Sussanne wieder. Machen wir doch einen guten Eindruck und versuchen es zur Abwechslung mit einem normalen Hemd." Was der Gitarrist nicht weiß, ist, dass auch Michael sich in den letzten Tagen immer mehr Gedanken zu ihm gemacht hat, und nicht selten sind seine Vorstellungen ebenfalls anzüglich gewesen. Rob nickt: "Klingt gut. Sag, kann es sein, dass du zu Sussanne kein so gutes Verhältnis hast?" "Wir haben die selben Eltern, und da enden auch schon die Gemeinsamkeiten." antwortet er mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln. "Oh, ich seh schon. Sieht so aus, als würde das ein sehr schweigsamer Abend für mich werden..." "Quatsch, wir sprechen alle ganz gut Englisch, also keine Sorge, falls du dachtest, dass du heute nur Dänisch hören wirst." beruhigt ihn der Sänger.

 

Bei Marianne angekommen, werden sie herzlich an der Eingangstür empfangen, nachdem Michael seinen Chevrolet neben Peters Auto gestellt hat. Kaspar kommt gleich nach ihnen die Einfahrt entlang gerollt, gefolgt von Jon, der sich mit seinem Jeep kaum noch vernünftig hinstellen kann. Kleidungstechnisch aufzutrumpfen ist wohl nicht allein Michaels Idee gewesen, auch das Rhythmussegment der Band kommt mit frisch gebügeltem Hemd in dunklen Tönen. Als alle mit der Vorstellungsrunde im Flur fertig sind, fordert Peter die Gäste auf, doch am Esstisch Platz zu nehmen, Marianne würde gleich servieren. Kaum haben alle sich einen Sitzplatz ausgesucht, kommt Peters Frau mit einem großen Tablett, auf denen liebevoll dekoriert die Vorspeise, traditionell belegte Brötchen, angeordnet ist. Marianne, Peter und Majbritt sitzen an einer langen Seite des Tisches, Michael, Rob und Kaspar auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, Jon und Sussanne haben jeweils das Kopfende des Tisches gewählt. Mit Ausnahme von Rob, Sussanne und den Gastgebern selbst halten sich die Gäste an alkoholfreie Getränke. Kaspar hat schon beim Eintreffen angemerkt, dass er nicht allzu lange bleiben wird, weil er seiner Frau versprochen hat, früher als sonst zuhause zu sein, damit sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können. "Also, was habt ihr in den vergangenen Tagen gemacht?" erkundigt sich die Gastgeberin. "Nicht viel, wir waren zwar des öfteren im Studio um Probeaufnahmen zu machen und Ideen festhalten zu können, aber solange wir auf Jacob warten, können wir nicht mehr tun, als verschiede Dinge ausprobieren und bis zur Perfektion üben." erzählt Jon. "Leider konnte ich nicht ins Studio, ich hatte vergangene Woche einen Grippevirus, konnte mich aber gut auskurieren." berichtet Michael. Sussanne schnaubt verächtlich: " _Und dann traust du dich tatsächlich, herzukommen? Wo du uns alle anstecken könntest? Mit deiner Männergrippe? Bitte... es gibt Leute, die müssen im Gegensatz zu dir einer richtigen Arbeit nachgehen. Ich zum Beispiel habe Geschäftsgespräche geführt, die mir einen Großauftrag einbringen..._ " Da seine Schwester auf Dänisch spricht, sieht Rob ein wenig hilflos zu Michael, in der Hoffnung, er würde es ihm, sofern es wichtig ist, übersetzen. Die Brötchen sind nacheinander schleichend verschwunden, also nutzt Marianne die Gelegenheit, das Augenmerk auf den Hauptgang zu lenken. "So, wie ich sehe, hat euch die Vorspeise geschmeckt, ich bringe gleich die Hauptspeise." Majbritt folgt ihr kommentarlos, um ihr beim Anrichten und Tragen zu helfen. Michaels Miene bleibt ausdruckslos, als er ihr ohne jeglichen Sarkasmus, aber auf Englisch antwortet: "Es freut mich sehr für dich, wenn du mit deiner Kosmetiklinie Erfolg hast, du hast in den letzten Jahren sehr viel dafür gearbeitet und investiert." Er setzt noch ein ehrliches, versöhnliches Lächeln hinterher, soviel Zurückhaltung und Geduld bringt er noch auf. " _Und das kommt von jemandem, der sich in der Schule nicht einmal angestrengt hat, mit diesen lächerlichen Noten - oh... tut mir leid, du warst anscheinend wirlklich zu dumm dafür. Und jetzt scheffelst du Geld für Nischenmusik, die die anderen drei machen. Wie lange hat es gedauert? Fünfzehn Jahre? Länger?_ " schießt sie gehässig hinterher und unterstreicht ihre Meldung mit dem herablassenden Zurückwerfen einer Haarsträhne. "Ich muss dich da korrigieren, Sussanne, Michael schreibt zu neunundneunzig Prozent unsere Musik selbst, und ich bin froh, ihm bei der Umsetzung zu helfen," verteidigt ihn Jon. Die Unterhaltung wird jäh unterbrochen, da Marianne und Majbritt den Hauptgang servieren, Gebackener Kabeljau mit Senfsauce und Kartoffeln. "Danke, mein Schatz" versucht Peter, die Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen. Der Hauptgang verläuft unangenehm schweigsam, bis auf ein paar Smalltalk-Zweizeiler, die drohen, alles noch schlimmer zu machen. "Es soll heute viel Neuschnee geben, laut Wetterbericht." sagt Peter gezwungen beiläufig. "Ja, ich hab es im Radio gehört, bis zu 40 Zentimeter bis zum Morgen, für einige Gegenden wurden sogar Warnungen ausgegeben." bindet sich Kaspar ein. Maj fügt zwischen einem Happen Kartoffeln mit Sauce hinzu: "Und das ist gerade mal der erste Schnee, ich will nicht wissen, wie es dann heute noch auf den Straßen zugeht." "Falls jemand von euch über Nacht bleiben möchte, wir haben im Gästezimmer und im Wohnzimmer Platz." Nachdem alle mit dem Fischgericht fertig sind, flüstert Rob Michael zu: "Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich kurz zum Rauchen rausgehe, also ganz raus?" Er nickt dem Amerikaner zu: "Aber beeil dich, sonst versäumst du das Dessert." "Dessert? Willst du mich nachhause rollen?" lacht Rob ungläubig und steht auf, um vor die Tür zu gehen. Unauffällig folgt ihm Maj, die im Gehen noch ihre Jacke auf die Zigarettenschachtel abklopft.

 

Erleichtert, der unangenehmen Atmosphäre für geringe Zeit entfliehen zu können, stößt der Gitarrist Rauchschwaden in den mittlerweile pechschwarzen Nachthimmel. Majbritt stellt sich fröstelnd neben ihn und zündet ihre eigene Zigarette an, für die Rob die Flamme vor Wind schützt. "Danke." lächelt sie herzlich. "Gern geschehen," er zögert kurz, "ist... ist Sussanne immer so?" Die Krankenschwester lacht auf: "Ja, bis jetzt ist es ihr gelungen, jedes Familienfest zu ruinieren, aber dieses Mal hat sie sich selbst übertroffen. Und sie hat immer Michael im Visier. Wir wissen, dass sie auf seinen Erfolg neidisch ist, aber das geht uns allen zu weit. Wir wollen sie aber auch nicht ausschließen, weil sie trotzdem mit uns verwandt und Teil unserer Familie ist. Sie hatte auch mal ihre guten Momente." "Ich verstehe schon..." Zwei, drei Rauchzeichen später sagt sie: "Ich würde meine Lieblingskrimis darauf verwetten, dass sie heute noch über Michaels Sexleben herzieht." Sein Kopf schnellt mit einem verwunderten Blick in ihre Richtung, sie beobachtet allerdings nur die immer größer werdenden Schneeflocken. "Ist... ich meine, nicht dass es mich etwas anginge, aber hatte er denn mehrere Beziehungen zu Männern? Jon hat mal etwas erwähnt... und ich traue mich nicht, ihn selbst so direkt zu fragen..." "Naja, doch ein paar... an drei kann ich mich erinnern... Und er kam immer zu mir, wenn er Probleme oder Herzschmerz hatte. Darf ich fragen, weshalb du das wissen möchtest?" Rob verfällt in eine leichte Panik, er schluckt, versucht souverän zu wirken und überwindet sich dann doch, ihr wahrheitsgetreu zu antworten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat er das Gefühl, ihr dieses Geheimnis anvertrauen zu können. "Naja, äh... es könnte sein, dass ich vielleicht etwas empfinde, was möglicherweise über Freundschaft hinausgeht." Ihre Augen beginnen regelrecht zu funkeln und ihr Lächeln wird immer breiter ehe sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals wirft und sie freudig quietscht: "Ohmeingottohmeingottohmeingott!!! Ich wusste es!!! Das ist sooo toll! Ich hatte gleich so ein gutes Gefühl, als ich dich gesehen habe, ihr passt sooo gut zusammen!" Rob steht die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben und er kann kaum sinnvoll antworten: "Ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut ist, ich denke nämlich nicht, dass er so für mich empfindet... immerhin hat er sich gerade erst von Lina scheiden lassen und er muss das sicher noch verarbeiten, wahrscheinlich will er im Moment überhaupt keine Beziehung zu irgendwem... Ich denke auch nicht, dass es sich positiv auf die Band auswirkt... Vielleicht schmeißt er mich sogar raus und cancelt die Aufträge als Producer." Die Zweifel des langhaarigen New Yorkers reichen aus, um ihre Euphorie zu bremsen. "Rob? Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, rede mit ihm, wenn ihr ungestört seid. Michael ist ein sehr vernünftiger aber auch leidenschaftlicher Mensch. Selbst, wenn er nicht so empfindet, wird es schon kein Weltuntergang und er wird dich immer noch als Freund respektieren. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl. Und jetzt lass uns wieder reingehen, sonst glauben sie noch, wir sind hier festgefroren."

 

Jon und Kaspar sind schon zum Verabschieden aufgestanden und reichen auch Maj und Rob die Hand. "Habt noch einen schönen Abend. Rob, wir sehen uns morgen im Studio." sagt Kaspar. "Ich muss die Einfahrt räumen, aber ich fahre auch schon nachhause, Tschüss, bis morgen." nickt der Glatzköpfige ihnen zu. Zurück am Tisch stehen schon kleine Schälchen mit Ris à l'amande auf den Plätzen, dänischem Milchreis, der mit gehackten Mandeln verfeinert und mit Kirschsauce gegessen wird. Eine Portion enthält auch eine ganze Mandel, wer sie findet, erhält ein kleines Geschenk, so zumindest der Brauch. Einige Minuten peinlich berührter Stille später, stellt sich Majbritt als die Glückliche heraus, die die Mandel gefunden hat. Zufrieden, dass doch noch etwas Erfreuliches an diesem Abend passiert, überreicht Marianne ihrer großen Schwester einen kleinen Schutzengel, für den sie sich aufrichtig herzlich bedankt. Als wäre ihr die gute Stimmung zuviel, geht Sussanne wieder in die Offensive. " _Wer ist eigentlich der Aushilfsitaliener neben dir, Bruderherz? Ach ja, der Produzent und augenscheinlich der einzige in der Band, der Gitarre spielen kann... Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass er dir dein 'hart erkämpftes' Geld aus der Tasche zieht? Er verdient ja doppelt, oder?_ " Rob fällt langsam aber sicher auf, dass Michaels Kiefermuskeln zu arbeiten beginnen, aber er bleibt bei seiner Antwort, die er trotzdem wieder auf Englisch gibt, gelassen, um ihr den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen: "Mit seinen Fähigkeiten an der Gitarre muss ich dir tatsächlich Recht geben, er ist so ziemlich der beste Gitarrist, den ich je gesehen habe, und ich bin froh, dass er sich für meine Band entschieden hat. Was den Verdienst betrifft, es stimmt, dass er mehr verdient, als Kaspar oder Jon, oder auch ich - er leistet immerhin auch doppelt so viel Arbeit." " _Was ich beinahe vergessen hätte zu fragen... fickt er dich auch? Ach nein, du musst ja noch darüber hinwegkommen, dass du Lina nicht gut genug warst und sie dich deshalb verlassen hat._ "

Lautstark und plötzlich schreitet Marianne ein: " _Sussanne Poulsen, du hörst jetzt sofort damit auf! Ich habe lange genug zugesehen und mir platzt nun endgültig der Kragen!_ _! Deine Meldungen sind das reinste Gift und sie helfen dir selbst kein bisschen weiter, niemand kann etwas dafür, dass der Erfolg sich bei dir noch nicht eingestellt hat! Ab sofort bist du in diesem Haus nicht mehr erwünscht!_ " Michael ist aufgestanden und hat ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt: " _Lass gut sein, Marianne, wir wollten sowieso gerade aufbrechen, sonst kommt noch zuviel Schnee zusammen._ " Die ganze Situation könnte Rob nicht unangenehmer sein, deshalb ist er auch heilfroh, dass Michael ihm bedeutet, sich zu verabschieden. Peter reagiert schnell und begleitet die Männer zur Tür, während hinter ihnen das Duell der Feuerschlangen beginnt. "Ich hoffe, ihr konntet wenigstens das Essen genießen." Rob antwortet noch vor Michael: "Vielen Dank, bitte richte Marianne aus, dass sie fantastisch gekocht hat, ich habe noch nie so guten Fisch gegessen." "Ja, vielen Dank nochmal für die Einladung, vielleicht können wir uns ja demnächst mal im Pub treffen, wenn Marianne möchte, dann können wir unsere Unterhaltung nachholen." setzt Michael nach und umarmt Peter brüderlich.

 

Im Auto lehnt sich Michael auf dem Fahrersitz zurück und schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht: "Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass du das gerade live erlebt hast..." Lachend schüttelt Rob den Kopf: "Du hast ja schon vorher gesagt, dass sie nicht der umgänglichste Mensch ist. Ich hab ohnehin nicht verstanden, was sie gesagt hat. Alles halb so wild, kann niemand was dafür." Michael sieht ihn zwischen den Fingern hindurch an: "Ich werde dir auch nicht übersetzen, was sie gesagt hat, es ist mehr als nur niveaulos und verletzend." "Ihr habt ja wenigstens auf Englisch geantwortet, da kann ich mir schon vorstellen, was sie vielleicht gesagt hat." Der Däne hat sich gesammelt und startet den Motor: "Mir wäre es gerade sehr recht, wenn wir das einfach vergessen könnten. Ich will jetzt nur nachhause." "Dann lass uns nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln." Die Einfahrt entlang gestaltet sich schon als schwierig, da sie eine kleine Steigung beinhaltet und bald bereut Rob, dass sie das Angebot seiner Schwester zu übernachten, nicht angenommen haben. Zwar kann es in New York durchaus mal bis zu zwanzig Zentimeter schneien, aber die Menge an Schnee, die bis jetzt hier in Dänemark runtergekommen ist, lässt den Gitarristen zweifeln, ob sie es unfallfrei bis zu Michaels Haus schaffen. Er kann selbst durch die Windschutzscheibe sehen, dass die Landstraße kaum noch sichtbar ist, die fallenden Schneeflocken ihr Übriges zur schlechten Überschaubarkeit der Fahrbahn beitragen und sie doch öfter den Halt verlieren. Er spielt nervös mit den Fingern, was Michael irgendwann auffällt. "Hast du etwa Angst, wir schaffen es nicht nachhause? Rob, solche Schneefälle haben wir in Dänemark fast jedes Jahr. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin diese Verhältnisse gewohnt." Er stellt das Radio an und legt ein Iced Earth Album ein, Plagues of Babylon heißt die Platte. Ab und an drängen sich Verkehrsmeldungen zwischen die Songs, was den Langhaarigen nicht unbedingt beruhigt. Er denkt kurz über die Unterhaltung mit Majbritt nach und fasst den Entschluss, ihm noch während der Fahrt seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Eine enge Kurve, die Michael zwar langsam und vorsichtig durchfährt, entpuppt sich als Rutschpartie, die zusätzlich an Robs Nerven zehrt. Keine zehn Minuten später müssen sie wieder umkehren und einen Umweg fahren, weil durch die Schneelast bereits ein schwerer Ast auf die Straße gestürzt ist. Aufgeregt kaut Rob auf seiner Unterlippe, bevor er wieder ein Gespräch beginnt: "Hey Michael, ich muss mit dir über etwas Persönliches reden." Michael hält den Blick konzentriert auf die Straße, antwortet aber aufmerksam: "Klar, schieß los. Ich hör zu." Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis er sich überwinden kann: "Ich... Die letzten Tage waren sehr aufschlussreich für mich, weil ich wieder Zeit hatte, über mich selbst nachzudenken und ich habe mit Jon und Majbritt gesprochen.... und... es könnte sein, dass ich mich versehentlich in dich verliebt habe...," ohne Michael anzusehen oder eine Antwort abzuwarten fährt er fort, "Ich weiß, dass das nie hätte passieren sollen, und ich kann mir denken, dass du nicht so für mich empfindest. Du willst wahrscheinlich im Moment überhaupt nichts über Beziehungen wissen... Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es meine Arbeit in der Band oder als Produzent für euch beeinflussen wird. Und wenn du deinen Abstand brauchst, ist das auch in Ordung. Ich würde auch akzeptieren, wenn du mich aus der Band wirfst und den Auftrag zum Produzieren widerrufst." Er wagt es nicht den Dänen anzusehen, und die Stille zwischen ihnen wird immer drückender. Das Auto wird langsamer und Michael fährt rechts ran. Entsetzt sieht der Gitarrist zu ihm, aber Michaels Gesicht ist unlesbar und er stellt den Motor ab. "Wa... Lässt du mich jetzt ernsthaft aussteigen?" fragt er fassungslos und kleinlaut. Schockiert fährt der Sänger herum: "Was zum?! Nein! Wie kommst du darauf, warum sollte ich das tun? Ich wollte nur stehenbleiben, um in Ruhe mit dir reden zu können." "Aber, aber es hat für mich so ausgesehen, als ob du mich hier ausse-" Bevor der Langhaarige jedoch seinen Satz zu Ende bringen kann, hat Michael die Augen überdreht, zieht Robs Kopf mit beiden Händen zu sich und küsst ihn. Es ist ein kurzer, aber liebevoller Kuss, gerade genug, um Rob aus seiner vermeintlichen Angstattacke zu holen. Mit offenem Mund starrt er den Dänen an, der noch immer die Hände an seinem Kopf hält. Lachend schüttelt Michael den Kopf und zieht ihn erneut in einen Kuss, langsam, erforschend und leidenschaftlich. Nach einigen Sekunden findet der Amerikaner sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder und fängt an, die Arme, Schultern und Seiten des Sängers zu erfühlen. Der Däne hingegen lässt die Fingerspitzen seiner Rechten unter Robs geliebte Mütze zwischen die Haare wandern, wo sie seinen Hinterkopf kraulen, während er mit der linken Hand seine Brustmuskeln erfühlt und massiert. Rob seufzt wohlig in den Kuss, als Michaels Hand aber zu seinem Schritt wandert, wird daraus ein kehliges Stöhnen, das Michael den Kuss unterbrechen lässt. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir das zuhause fortsetzen, sonst werden wir noch eingeschneit, aber gut, dass wir darüber geredet haben." grinst er und Rob schüttelt dreckig lachend den Kopf. "Du durchtriebener Mistkerl."

 

Der Däne kann gerade so die Haustür hinter sich absperren, ehe er neugierige Hände auf sich spürt. Es braucht viel Geschick und Überzeugungskraft, dass er Rob durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer bugsieren kann. Der Amerikaner kann noch immer nicht fassen, dass das gerade wirklich passiert, so schnell wie jetzt, hat er bestimmt nie Hemden aufgeknöpft. Fasziniert und ehrfürchtig betrachtet er die Tattoos, die er zwar schon gesehen hat, aber aus nächster Nähe sind sie um Einiges beeindruckender. Michael hingegen öffnet in aller Ruhe die letzten Knöpfe von Robs schwarzem Hemd. Er reagiert dementsprechend überrascht, als der Gitarrist ihn an den Handgelenken festhält und Michael daran hindert, ihn weiter auszuziehen. "Ich... glaube, das war keine gute Idee." stottert er verkrampft. Michael weiß schon, ohne ihn anzusehen, dass das gelogen ist. Seine tiefbraunen Augen und sein Körper verraten ihn schonungslos. "Warum? Ist es so befremdlich für dich, dass du etwas bekommst, das du dir wünschst?" "Nein!" widerspricht Rob, "Ich kann nur nicht mit dir mithalten..." Die eisblauen Augen mustern ihn ungläubig: "Du meinst, weil du nicht den Körper eines Sportlers hast? Ist das dein Ernst?" Kopfschüttelnd und mit ernster Miene stößt er ihn auf das Sofa und zieht ihm das Unterhemd aus, das einen rassigen und durchaus attraktiven Oberkörper freigibt. "Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, weshalb du so an dir zweifelst, Rob. Glaub mir, wenn ich dich nicht scharf finden würde," er führt die Hand des Gitarrenvirtuosen an seinen Hosenbund, "würde ich nicht so reagieren." Rob befühlt ihn begierig und atmet zittrig vor Aufregung ein, er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Däne _so_ groß ist. Während er ihn durch den engen Jeansstoff massiert, klaut Michael ihm die Mütze, die anschließend einen hohen Bogen in Richtung Garderobe macht. Durch die fehlende Kopfbedeckung wird Rob wieder unsicherer, aber zumindest rückt er gleich mit der Wahrheit raus. "Michael, ich... , ich hatte bis jetzt noch nicht sehr oft Sex mit einem Mann. Ich meine, ich weiß, wie es in der Theorie funktioniert, aber... ich bin tatsächlich ein wenig nervös..." "Rob... Hör auf zu reden, zieh dich aus, fang an, dich zu entspannen... " betet Michael ihm ein Mantra vor, "Vertrau mir ein bisschen. Schließ die Augen, leg dich hin und versuch es zu genießen." Schuldbewusst schmunzelt Rob, streift sich die Hose ab und schwingt die Beine der Länge nach aufs Sofa. Mit geschlossenen Augen hört er nur, wie Michael etwas holen geht und mit gelassenen und rhythmischen Schritten zurückkehrt. Schon spürt er die Hände des Sängers auf seinem Oberkörper, eine kalte Nasenspitze auf seiner Eigenen, bevor Lippen ihn wieder in einen langsamen, aber fordernden Zungenkuss einfangen. Fingerspitzen, die federleicht an seinen Oberschenkeln entlangwandern, ehe sie den bereits harten Schaft umfassen und bearbeiten. Robs Atmung beschleunigt sich und es braucht all seine Beherrschung, nicht selbst tätig zu werden. Plötzlich verschwinden die Lippen, ziehen eine Spur aus Zungenspiel und Küssen über seinen Oberkörper, bis er sie an seiner Spitze wieder spürt. Michael bearbeitet Robs Härte gekonnt mit dem Mund, wodurch Rob sich zwingt, nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Nach einer Weile richtet sich Michael wieder auf, platziert sich zwischen Robs Beinen und legt seine eigene Erektion frei. Rob hört das Geräusch der Gürtelschnalle, das Klicksen einer Plastikflasche. Er wagt es nicht, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, möchte sich an Michaels Anweisung halten. Er spürt, wie der Däne ihn vorsichtig und langsam vorbereitet, zeitgleich verwickelt er den Langhaarigen wieder in einen Kuss. Diesmal kann Rob die Hände nicht bei sich behalten und tastet die beeindruckenden Muskeln an Schultern, Brust, Rücken und Bauch ab. Das befremdliche Gefühl hat bereits nachgelassen und Rob entspannt sich immer mehr. Trotzdem nimmt sich Michael die Zeit, damit er sich bestmöglich daran gewöhnen kann, bis der New Yorker selbst den Kuss unterbricht: "Fuck, Michael, wenn du nicht bald etwas mit meinem Schwanz machst, bring ich es selbst zu Ende." In seinen Augen wird die Iris fast vollständig von den Pupillen eingenommen, was seine Augen so aussehen lässt, wie endlose Abgründe. Nachdem Michael ihm ein Kissen untergelegt und sich selbst ein Kondom übergestreift hat, dringt er quälend langsam in ihn ein, währenddessen hält er Blickkontakt. "Rob, ich will dich hören, kein Grund, leise zu sein. Kein Grund, dich zu verstecken." Als er vollständig in ihm ist, lässt der Langhaarige den Kopf zurückfallen und zieht scharf die Luft ein. Michael wartet einen Moment und beginnt langsam, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Seine Rechte kümmert sich nun wieder um Robs Ständer, pumpt in unablässigem Rhythmus. Sein Keuchen wird immer lauter, bis es zu ungehaltenem Stöhnen wird. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, und Rob kommt heftig, zuckt, verteilt die weißen Fäden über die Hände des Sängers und über seinen eigenen Bauch. Er spannt seine Enge unwillkürlich an, was widerum Michael tief aufkeuchen lässt. Ein paar Stöße später zieht er sich aus Rob zurück, zieht den Gummi ab und legt selbst Hand an. Der Amerikaner will nicht untätig liegen bleiben, also kniet er sich neben das Sofa und bremst seine Hand. Was dann passiert, überrascht selbst Michael ein wenig. Rob leckt seine eigenen Spuren von der tätowierten Hand und beginnt dann, alles andere als unerfahren an Michaels Länge zu lecken und zu saugen, was ihn nach einiger Zeit schließlich auch zum Höhepunkt treibt. Er will ihn noch vorwarnen, aber Rob schluckt ergeben seinen Saft und leckt ihn sauber, als würde er den salzigen Geschmack schon kennen. Wenig später, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen sind, zieht Michael ihn wieder in einen Kuss, langsam, träge und zärtlich. Sie rasten Stirn an Stirn, als Michael sich zu Wort meldet: "Rob, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, du hättest noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen..." Zur Antwort grinst er schelmisch: "Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach ein Naturtalent..." Der Däne schüttelt den Kopf, zieht ihn mit sich hoch und hinter sich her in die Dusche.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ein sonores Schnarchen vor ihm lässt den Dänen am nächsten Morgen wach werden. Außerdem scheint er mit jedem Atemzug eine Haarsträhne einzusaugen, was man als suboptimale Schlafbedingung bezeichnen könnte. Ohne den kleineren Mann zu wecken, schafft er es im Halbdunkel der Dämmerung sein Handy zu ertasten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihm, dass sie, wenn sich noch ein kleiner Happen und ein Kaffee ausgehen soll, schleunigst aufstehen sollten. "Hey Rob, wach auf, sonst fällt das Frühstück aus." Gähnend und sich streckend dreht sich der Amerikaner um, um Michael anzusehen. Mit zerzaustem Haar, Polsterfaltenabdruck im Gesicht und zugekniffenen Augen gähnt er nochmal ein langezogenes "Guten Moaargeääähn." "Hast du gut geschlafen?" Mit einem tiefenentspannten Seufzen nickt Rob und zieht die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hoch. Michael schmunzelt: "Okay, ich sollte noch etwas für Müsli, Toast oder Rührei dahaben, vielleicht auch noch Kuchen, falls dir mehr nach Naschen ist." "Ich würde jetzt lieber was ganz Anderes naschen..."gibt Rob schlagfertig und zweideutig zurück. Im Gedanken rekonstruieren sie unabhängig voneinander den Rest des gestrigen Abends. Womöglich ist es nicht die beste Idee gewesen, sich gleich nach dem ersten gemeinsamen Mal zusammen unter die Dusche zu stellen. Insgesamt drei Orgasmen später, so gegen ein Uhr siebzehn, hatten sie es dann doch einigermaßen sauber und trocken ins Schlafzimmer geschafft. "Rob, so gerne ich das auch machen würde, dafür ist keine Zeit, wenn wir uns nicht ein wenig beeilen, kommen wir zu spät ins Studio." "Uuuund wenn ich dafür aufs Frühstück verzichte?" versucht er zu verhandeln. Michaels Miene bleibt eisern. Fast schon enttäuscht schlägt er die Decke auf und macht sich daran, aufzustehen, als er an seiner Schulter die tätowierte Hand spürt, die ihn zurückhält. "Fünf Minuten, keine Sekunde länger," sagt der Däne ernst. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr mich das gerade scharf macht."

Mit Erleichterung stellt Michael fest, dass sie es noch vor Kaspar und Jon ins Studio geschafft haben, trotz der Erotikeinlage am Morgen, was wohl auch dem reichlichen Schneefall zu verdanken ist. Professionell fährt Rob mit routinierten Handgriffen die Computer und die Verstärker hoch, damit sie für die Aufnahmen bereit sind. Der Sänger kramt in einer Mappe, in der er sämtliche Ideen aufgezeichnet hat, für die er gerade keine Aufnahme auf dem Handy gemacht hat, oder die Ergänzungen zu ebenjenen darstellen. Auch die Songtexte sind in dieser Mappe und er summt bereits einige Melodien, die ihm für das Gesamtkonzept passend erscheinen. Nachdem er seine Zettel etwas zurechtgelegt hat, nimmt er seine Gitarre aus dem Koffer und stimmt sie nach. Ein vertrautes Klopfen kündigt Jon an, er ist gut gelaunt und deponiert seinen Rucksack mit Wasserflasche, Handschuhen und Notizen in der Aufnahmekabine für das Schlagzeug. "Habt ihr eigentlich gestern noch lange bei Marianne und Peter verbracht? Hab ich was versäumt?" erkundigt sich der Großgewachsene. In diesem Moment kommt auch der Bassist durch die Tür und grüßt alle: "Hej, bitte entschuldigt die Verspätung, die Straßen sind ein Horror. Wie war es gestern noch?" Michael und Rob grinsen sich an, ehe der Däne erklärt: "Nachdem ihr gefahren seid, hat Sussanne noch einige böse Sachen rausgehauen, dass sogar Mariannes Geduldsfaden gerissen ist. Sie hat sie zwar nicht nach Wikingerart in die Verbannung geschickt, aber sie wird künftig nicht mehr zu Familienfeiern eingeladen. Die Heimfahrt war auch recht spannend, weil schon ziemlich viel Schnee zusammengekommen ist. Ich musste sogar einen Umweg fahren, weil ein Ast auf der Straße gelegen hat. Das war es dann auch schon mit gestern." "Wow, okay, was hat Sussanne denn gesagt, dass Marianne die Nerven verliert? Ich kenne sie eigentlich nur mit Engelsgeduld." fragt nun auch Jon, der schon lange ein Freund von Michaels Familie ist. Seufzend lehnt sich Michael an den Tisch und ringt mit sich, ob er seine Schwester zitieren soll, tut es aber doch: "Sie hat mich gefragt, ob Rob mich aus Mitleid fickt, weil Lina mich fallengelassen hätte, weil ich ihr nicht gut genug gewesen wäre." Rob möchte gerade im Erdboden versinken. Deshalb hat er es die ganze Zeit nicht übersetzt. Deshalb hat er im Auto so lange nicht geantwortet. Michael aber macht ohne auffällige Gefühlsregung weiter, stimmt stattdessen über den Tagesablauf im Tonstudio ab. "Jon, ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich dir die Demos nochmal vorspiele und du dann mit Rob ein paar verschiedene Probetracks aufnimmst?" "Aber klar doch," lacht der Schlagzeuger, "so haben wir doch immer angefangen." "Cool. Dann legen wir los." Nacheinander nimmt Rob in den Aufnahmekabinen verschiedene Tracks auf, die er dann im Schneidprogramm testweise übereinander legt. Diese Arbeit zieht sich über die halbe Woche, und soll gerade dafür reichen, um ein Gespür für die Songs an sich zu bekommen. Jacob soll immerhin schon eine Vorstellung haben, in welche Richtung sich die Lieder entwickeln sollen. Die Gastmusiker, wie Johann Olsen, oder ein ganzer Gospelchor, die auf der Wunschliste stehen, müssen bis zum Schluss warten, wenn schon alles ziemlich in trockenen Tüchern ist.

Jon und Kaspar haben das Studio bereits verlassen, während Rob einige Ideen für Soli festhält, die Michael aufnimmt. Auf der Festplatte gespeichert, gibt der Däne das Okay, dass sie nachhause fahren und die Instrumente mitnehmen können, die sie zum Üben brauchen. Zuhause angekommen, es ist bereits nach acht Uhr, ist der erste Weg des Sängers zum Kühlschrank und er kocht noch eine Kleinigkeit. Der Amerikaner steht etwas verloren in der Küche, weil er seinen Arbeitsablauf nicht stören möchte. Er wartet ab, bis Michael nur noch den Pfanneninhalt garen lässt und tritt von hinten an ihn heran, um ihn zu umarmen. "Hast du vor, es den Jungs zu sagen?" Michael umfasst die Arme, die sich vor seinem Bauch verschränkt haben und lehnt seinen Kopf an Robs, den er auf seine Schulter gelegt hat. Müde antwortet er: "Ich halte es für klüger, wenn wir es für uns behalten - immerhin geht es niemanden außer uns etwas an. Und so wie ich Jon kenne, weiß er es sowieso schon." Nachdenklich brummt Rob: "Da hast du allerdings Recht, ist trotzdem ein Risiko, auch wenn ich den Jungs vollkommen vertraue. Es reicht schon ein falsches Wort bei der falschen Person. War beim Ausstieg aus Anthrax genauso, dass ich wie die Gitarristenhure dastand, obwohl ich mit Scott, Joey und den anderen nie ein Problem hatte." Er spürt den Dänen nicken, als er die Pfanne vom Herd nimmt. Der Gitarrist schreitet hilfsbereit ein, als er aus den Schränken zwei Teller zum Anrichten bereitstellt und nach Besteck kramt. 

Sie sitzen sich beim Essen schweigsam gegenüber, aber es ist eine angenehme Stille, anders als bei der misslungenen Familienfeier. Trotzdem kommt in Rob das Bedürfnis auf, zu reden: "Nachdem wir morgen nicht ins Studio müssen, wie sieht der Tagesplan aus?" Nach einigem Überlegen und dem letzten Bissen folgt die Antwort des Dänen: "Einkaufen wäre angesagt, ein bisschen Üben ist sicher auch sinnvoll und ich möchte wieder Joggen gehen, das hab ich die letzten Tage schleifen lassen." "Hm... das klingt nicht gerade nach viel. Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen etwas die Stadt unsicher machen?" fragt der Amerikaner hoffnungsvoll. "Klar, gern. Wenn du möchtest, zeig ich dir davor oder danach auch den Adventmarkt, ist zwar irrsinnig kitschig, gehört aber zur dänischen Dating-Tradition." grinst Michael verlegen. Rob zieht die Augenbrauen hoch: "Ihr habt eine Dating-Tradition? Und - noch viel wichtiger - ist das jetzt ein Date?" Der Sänger fängt an zu lachen und bald stimmt Rob mit ein. "Ja, das erste Date ist meistens ein idyllischer Spaziergang, vielleicht auch etwas Trinken gehen. Das zweite Date kann dann schon ein Kinobesuch oder etwas Ähnliches sein. Und üblicherweise wartet man mit dem Sex mindestens bis nach dem dritten Date - wenn man es wirklich streng nimmt. Aber das weicht sowieso von Region zu Region und von Familie zu Familie wieder ab und gilt eigentlich eher für die Jugend, damit man sich nicht Hals über Kopf ins Unglück stürzt." Aufmerksam hört der Lockenkopf ihm zu: "Wow, ganz schön spannend, die dänische Kultur. Ich muss zugeben, ich hatte immer etwas Angst davor, mich damit zu befassen, weil einem die Sprache ziemlich viele Steine in den Weg legt. Ich bin echt dankbar, dass so viele hier Englisch sprechen." "Ich kann dir ja ein paar nützliche Sachen beibringen, wenn du möchtest." Motiviert steht Rob auf und räumt den Tisch ab: "Eins nach dem Anderen, jetzt machen wir uns erst mal einen gemütlichen Abend, was sagst du dazu?" "Dagegen hab ich nichts einzuwenden, lass mich nur kurz unter die Dusche." stimmt er zu.

Tiefenentspannt genießt Michael die Massage, die der Amerikaner gewissenhaft und mit beherzten Handgriffen durchführt. Er liegt bauchlings im Bett, der Gitarrist bearbeitet gerade Schultern und Rücken, was eine willkommene Abwechslung zum eher langweiligen TV-Programm darstellt. Zwar hat der vorangegangene Film englische Untertitel geboten, aber es ist für Rob doch anstrengend gewesen, ihn bis zum Ende aufmerksam zu verfolgen und ganz nebenbei, die Handlung hat nicht unbedingt dazu verholfen, sich in den Streifen zu vertiefen. Es gelingt ihm, die ein oder andere Verspannung aus den Muskeln des Sängers zu lösen, und hin und wieder provoziert er ein wohliges Aufseufzen. Das Graceland-Tattoo auf Michaels oberem Rücken schürt wieder Zweifel in den Gedanken des New Yorkers, was ihn innehalten lässt. Das entgeht Michael nicht: "Was ist los, Rob?" Ertappt lächelt Rob schwach auf und überspielt: "Nichts, es... wirklich, es ist nichts... Dreh dich bitte einfach zu mir." Er folgt Robs Weisung, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Als der Däne mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Rücken liegt, setzt sich Rob auf seine Hüfte, was ihn scharf die Luft einziehen lässt. Mit einem bedrohlich ernsten Blick seiner eisblauen Augen beteuert er: "Wenn du denkst, dass du für mich 'nur eine kleine Abwechslung' oder ein 'Ersatz' für irgendetwas bist, hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten. Du bist mir verdammt wichtig, Rob. Warst du immer, und bist es jetzt umso mehr." Seine Hände wandern über den Oberkörper des Amerikaners, er keucht grinsend auf. "Ah.. du kannst also schon Gedanken lesen?" "Nein, ich interpretiere... Ich kenne dich als sehr selbstbewussten und bodenständigen, geilen Kerl, der beeindruckendes Charisma hat. Wo ist das hin? Was verunsichert dich so sehr? Hast du Angst, dass ich es mir anders überlege, nur weil ich den Großteil meiner Beziehungen mit Frauen gehabt habe? Rob, ich will den Typen wieder zurück, der Wednesday-Adams-Zöpfe und schwarzen Nagellack rockt und dabei immer noch männlicher ist, als die meisten anderen 'harten Rocker'. Zeig mir endlich, was du drauf hast und versteck dich nicht länger!" Verdutzt schreckt Rob fast etwas zurück, aber der Schalter scheint endlich gekippt zu sein. Entschlossen beugt er sich zu ihm hinunter und küsst ihn begehrend, er verschwendet keine Zeit mehr mit unwichtigen Hypothesen, 'Was wäre wenn...' Neckend beginnt Rob sein Becken zu bewegen, seinen Schritt an Michaels zu reiben, was ihn in den Kuss keuchen lässt. Der Sänger versucht, mehr Stimulation zu bekommen und gleitet mit den Händen vom Rücken über die Seiten hinab bis zu Robs Hintern, den er besitzergreifend packt. Überrascht stöhnt der Langhaarige auf und öffnet fahrig beide Hosen, um ihre Erektionen freizulegen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit zieht er sein Shirt aus, seit langem fühlt er sich wieder selbstbewusst genug, sich zu zeigen. Ohne den gierigen, chaotischen Zungenkuss weiter zu unterbrechen, umfasst Rob ihre Ständer und lässt sie durch seine Bewegungen aneinandergleiten. Das gelegentliche, geräuschvolle Hauchen vom Dänen entwickelt sich zu einem genießerischen Stöhnen, seine Hände revanchieren sich für die Massage von vorhin und er lässt keinen Zentimeter Haut bei seiner Erkundung aus. Dementsprechend macht er seiner Unzufriedenheit Luft, als der Amerikaner die Verbindung ihres Kusses löst, um nach unten zu wandern. Rob ist allerdings bereits damit beschäftigt, den Rest von überflüssigem Stoff loszuwerden, und macht sich dann daran, seinen Muskelring zu entspannen. "Rimming? Du ziehst heute aber alle Register..." merkt Michael verblüfft an. Er setzt seine Streicheleinheiten unbeirrt fort, geht nach einer Weile dazu über, spielerisch an der empfindlichen Haut seiner Hoden zu saugen und zu lecken, seine Länge genüsslich stöhnend mit den Lippen zu malträtieren. Die Schwingungen seiner Stimme dort zu spüren, treibt ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Gerade noch konzentriert genug fischt Michael in der Schublade des Beistelltisches nach einem Kondom und hält ihn zurück. "Das hattest du doch vor, oder? Mach es gleich, sonst ist der Spaß zu früh vorbei." Ohne weiteres Zögern bereitet Rob sich vor und dringt gefühlvoll ein. Er braucht selbst einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu fassen, bevor er einen trägen, entspannenden Rhythmus beginnt. Bald aber erreicht er selbst sein Limit an Zurückhaltung und zieht das Tempo an. Lange lässt der kleine Tod nicht auf sich warten, Michael keucht lauthals auf, was gefährlich viel mit einem Grollen gemeinsam hat, streckt seinen Rücken durch und sein Samen verteilt sich bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Robs Höhepunkt lässt ihn noch einige, instinktive Stöße ausführen, ehe er sich mit ähnlich tiefem Aufstöhnen über Michael abstützt. Als sie sich wieder etwas gefasst haben, angelt der Däne aus dem Nachtkästchen ein Taschentuch, mit dem er sich und Rob notdürftig säubert. Der Gitarrist streicht Michael behutsam einige Strähnen von der verschwitzten Stirn und küsst ihn. Michael zieht ihn auf sich und deckt sie behelfsmäßig zu. Rücksichtsvoll rutscht er auf Michaels linke Seite, sodass nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihm lastet und richtet gleichzeitig die Decke. Seinen Kopf legt er zufrieden auf Michaels Brust und zeichnet die Tätowierungen nach. Entspannung macht sich in ihnen breit und irgendwann bemerkt der Däne noch im Augenwinkel, wie Robs Finger ihre Bewegungen einstellen.

Ein Anruf reisst Michael unsanft aus dem Schlaf, der Gitarrist auf seiner Brust raunt unzufrieden über die Störung, wird aber nicht vollständig wach. Der Blick auf das Display lässt ihn erleichtert durchatmen, es ist nur Majbritt, also kein versäumter, geschäftlicher Termin oder etwas dergleichen. "Hallo Maj." "Hej Michael, wie gehts dir? Ist Rob bei dir?" dringt die Stimme fröhlich und aufgedreht durch den Hörer. "Gut, ja danke. Ist er, wieso?" gibt er noch immer recht verschlafen zurück. "Und? Hat er mit dir schon geredet?" Der Sänger ist noch nicht aufnahmefähig, kann noch nicht wirklich verarbeiten, was sie da fragt. "Wa... was soll er denn gesagt haben? Tut mir leid, ich bin gerade erst wach geworden, ich kann dir nicht folgen." Langsam öffnet der New Yorker auch seine Augen und blinzelt zerknittert durch die Gegend. "Na ob er dir schon gesagt hat, dass er dich liebt und so..." quietscht sie aufgeregt. "Achso.... ja schon vor einigen Tagen, aber... woher-" "Oohmeingottohmeingott!! Ich freu mich so, ich wusste, er traut sich und, und, und? Hast du ja gesagt?" sprudelt es mit kindischer Freude aus ihr heraus. "Maj, jetzt mach mal langsam... woher weißt du das überhaupt?" bremst Michael den Enthusiasmus seiner Schwester. "Rob hat mich um Rat gefragt. Und ich hab die Warterei nicht mehr ausgehalten, ich musste einfach fragen, von euch kommt ja selber keiner auf die Idee mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten." beschwert sich Majbritt. "Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, das zu wissen, dann ja, wir sehen uns das zusammen mal an, wie es so läuft... mit uns... Und, bevor du jetzt wieder zu quietschen anfängst, Updates nur noch mit Benehmen dem Alter zumindest Großteils entsprechend, im Moment klingst du wie vierzehn und nicht wie vierzig." verhandelt Michael. "Okay, tut mir leid, ich finde es einfach nur toll, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es für euch beide perfekt passt." "Ja, das sehen wir ohnehin im Laufe der Zeit. Nur bitte, sag niemand anderem was davon, es geht eigentlich nur Rob und mich etwas an, okay?" "Ist klar, treffen wir uns mal auf einen Kaffee, vielleicht heute?" fragt sie zuversichtlich. "Klar, ich gebe dir bescheid, wenn wir ein passendes Zeitfenster haben." versichert ihr der Songwriter. Nachdem sie aufgelegt haben, lässt er das Smartphone wieder auf den Beistelltisch rutschen und wendet sich dem wach gewordenen Amerikaner zu, der wissbegierig nach dem Anrufer fragt: "Die Jungs? Oder jemand aus der Familie?" Nachdem Rob das Telefonat nicht verfolgt haben kann, setzt Michael zur Antwort einen gespielt misstrauischen Blick auf: "Majbritt, wieso fragst du? Wolltest du etwa was von ihr?" Verunsichert richtet er sich auf: "Ich, nein... ich hab nur vor ein paar Tagen mit ihr geredet, als wir beim Familienessen waren." "Und was habt ihr da besprochen?" verhört der Däne ihn scharf, was Rob immer leiser werden lässt. "Ich hab sie nur gefragt, ob ich dir sagen soll, wie ich empfinde, weil ich mir unsicher war." Noch länger will Michael ihn trotzdem nicht auf die Folter spannen, also lässt er seine eifersüchtige Ausquetscherrolle wieder fallen. "Ich weiß, hat sie eben erzählt," lächelt er amüsiert, "aber wieso hast du es mir nicht gleich gesagt?" Erleichtert schüttelt Rob den Kopf und lacht auf: "Ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest, und ich brauchte noch den Arschtritt, dass ich es auch wirklich ausspreche, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich einsam und allein versauert." Ungläubig boxt Michael ihm auf die Schulter. "Du hättest sicher genug Groupies, um jede Nacht bis an dein Lebensende alle Hände voll zu tun zu haben." "Das ist nicht ganz so einfach. In den letzten Jahren habe ich unzählige Menschen angelogen - vor allem aber mich selbst. Ich wollte vollkommen 'normal' sein, 'straight'. Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich Frauen nicht attraktiv und sexy finde. Aber Irgendwann hat mich die Wahrheit wieder eingeholt, dass mir doch etwas fehlt, und ich habe es verborgen, so gut es ging. Bis du dich mit deinem Trennungsschmerz mir gegenüber geöffnet hast. Es ist alles über mich hereingebrochen, ich habe..." Rob hält nachdenklich inne, möchte seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen. "Ich bin in einer Sackgasse gelandet, so oft, wie wir uns sehen, hätte ich die Fassade nicht länger aufrecht erhalten können. Verdammt, ich hab dir schon damals auf den Arsch geglotzt, als ich mit 'The Damned Things' mit euch getourt habe. Nur hab ich es mir nie eingestanden." Michael nickt verstehend: "Bei mir war es nie ein Problem, mit wem ich eine Beziehung habe, weil ich es nie öffentlich machen würde. Aber trotzdem war ich überrascht, dass du dich so in meinen Gedanken festgesetzt hast. Dann haben die Fantasievorstellungen Überhand genommen und... ich glaube, wir schulden Majbritt einen Kaffee..." Mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sieht der Gitarrist ihn an. "Kaffee? Ich glaube, ich muss ihr eine Krimisammlung unter den Weihnachtsbaum stellen." Sie lachen. "Nein, ernsthaft. Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie heute vor dem Einkaufen auf einen Kaffee treffen?" Rob lächelt: "Klar, auf jeden Fall."

Verschwitzt und abgehetzt kommt Michael von seiner Joggingrunde zurück, wirft Wollmütze und Handschuhe mit Anstrengung in den Wäschekorb im Badezimmer. "Hej Rob, bin wieder da, bist du ausgeschlafen?" keucht er, nach Atem ringend. Der Amerikaner lugt bereits salonfähig um die Ecke des Flurs, der ins Wohnzimmer führt und grüßt ihn fröhlich. "Hey Michael, ich bin eigentlich gleich wach geblieben und hab etwas zum Frühstücken gemacht. Wie war deine Runde?" Weitere Teile seines Trainingsanzugs folgen in den Wäschekorb, bis er nur noch schwarze Jogginghosen und ein Tanktop trägt. "Du hast Frühstück gemacht? Cool, ich hab jetzt auch schon Bärenhunger." Der Schweiß steht ihm, trotz der winterlichen Temperaturen draußen, auf der Stirn und er streckt und dehnt sich nochmals, was den rituellen Abschluss seiner Laufrunde markiert. Währenddessen drückt der Langhaarige die Knöpfe der Kaffemaschine, und er hört, wie sich der Däne schnaufend auf einen Stuhl fallen lässt. "Das Joggen war super, wie immer, ich laufe immer verschiedene Pfade. Aber heute war ich fast eine Stunde unterwegs, und das spüre ich auch..." Jetzt fällt dem Sänger auch auf, dass Rob seit Langem wieder einmal das Haar offen trägt. "Cool, das passt dir gut, kannst du ruhig öfter machen." "Was? Achso," lacht Rob leicht verlegen, "danke. Ist nur auf der Bühne unpraktisch und wurde zur Gewohnheit, dass ich einen Zopf trage." Er stellt Michael die Tasse mit frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee unter die Nase, direkt neben den Teller mit Brot, Aufschnitt, Käse und einem Obstmüsli. Dann holt er sich seine eigene Tasse und fängt an zu schlemmen. "Sag mal," murmelt der Amerikaner nach einer Weile mit vollem Mund, "kann ich vielleicht mal mit dir joggen? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich nicht sofort mit dir mithalten kann, aber ich würde gerne anfangen." Michael sieht überrascht auf, die Anfrage ist doch eher ungewöhnlich, da Rob wohl der Morgenmuffel schlechthin ist. "Ähm... Klar kannst du mitkommen, wir können ja auch klein anfangen, oder ich nehme Gewichte für mich mit." schlägt der Sänger diplomatisch vor. "Super, danke." Mit Ruhe genießt er das Frühstück und sieht auf die Uhr. "Schon viertel nach Neun, ich springe noch schnell unter die Dusche, damit wir um viertel vor zehn losfahren können." Nachdenklich sieht Rob mit dem letzten Bissen im Mund auf den Teller, der nach seinem Geschmack viel zu schnell leergegessen war: "Hast du Maj schon gefragt?" "Na klar, ich hab ihr geschrieben, bevor ich losgelaufen bin. Wir treffen sie vor dem Einkaufen in einem Café in der Stadt." Nickend räumt der New Yorker ordentlich die Teller in den Geschirrspüler, beiläufig, aber auch etwas besorgt erwähnt er: "Während du duschst, putz ich mir die Zähne und mach mich fertig. Was mir gerade einfällt - du hast gestern deine Tabletten vergessen, hattest du Schwierigkeiten? War ich zu schwer auf deiner Brust?" Lächelnd antwortet Michael: "Nein, ich hab geschlafen wie ein Stein, wie gesagt, es passiert nicht zwingend jede Nacht. Ich kann auch mal Glück haben."


	7. Chapter 7

Mit einem breiten Lächeln betritt Majbritt das kleine, gemütliche Café im Stadtzentrum von Næstved. Michael und Rob sitzen bereits am Lieblingstisch des Dänen, weil er etwas abseits im Lokal platziert ist. Nachdem sie Michael umarmt hat, möchte der New Yorker sie etwas distanzierter begrüßen, wird von ihr aber sofort in die Arme gezogen und herzlich gedrückt. Im Sitzen zupft Maj noch ein paar ihrer kurzen Strähnen zurecht und winkt dem Cafébesitzer Andreas zu. "Also meine Hübschen, wie geht es euch?" setzt sie an und man merkt, dass sie ihre Wiedersehensfreude kaum unter Verschluss halten kann. "Uns geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Ich möchte mich auch nochmal bei dir bedanken, dass du mich ermutigt hast, mit Michael zu reden." ergreift Rob die Initiative. Der Sänger nickt und lächelt. "Maj hätte dich bestimmt nicht ermutigt, wenn sie nicht schon bei mir etwas geahnt hätte..." Rob macht einen gespielt entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und schaut zwischen den Zwillingen hin und her. "Ihr habt das also geplant!?" bringt er mit epischer Betonung hervor. Die Krankenschwester bricht in helles, herzliches Lachen aus und auch Michael muss schmunzeln, als er sich verteidigt: "Rob, ich schwöre, ich wusste nichts davon, ich hab gedacht, du hättest etwas mit Maj ausgefuchst." Der Gitarrist stimmt nun auch in das Gelächter mit ein und Andreas bringt mit freundlichem Nicken die drei bestellten Cappuccinos. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug hat sich Majbritt wieder beruhigt und kommt wieder zu Wort: "Und? Schon nervtötende Eigenheiten des Anderen entdeckt und hassen gelernt?" Der Sänger schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf: "Außer, dass er ein kuschelbedürftiger Langschläfer ist und wir bedenklich oft zur Sache kommen, eigentlich nichts." Der Langhaarige schießt empört zurück: "Hey, jetzt tu nicht so, als würde dir das nicht auch gefallen. Außerdem mach ich mich in Haushalt und Küche nützlich, während du Sport treibst." "Also klappt das mit dem Zusammenwohnen schon mal ganz gut," deduziert sie, "aber, was macht ihr dann, wenn Rob wieder zurück in die Staaten fliegt?" Der New Yorker winkt gelassen ab: "So wie ich Michael und das Management kenne, ist der Tourplan sowieso wieder mörderisch, dann sind wir auf Tour ohnehin permanent zusammen, ich komme ja nichtmal dazu, zuhause aufzuräumen, so kurz ist der Urlaub." "Ja, du hast vollkommen Recht. Ich denke auch nicht, dass uns die paar Tage, die wir uns nicht sehen, umbringen werden. Im Gegenteil, manchmal braucht man auch von etwas Gutem eine Pause, um es dann wieder schätzen zu können." argumentiert Michael. Mitfühlend legt Majbritt die Hand auf die ihres Bruders: "Und wie geht es dir mit der Scheidung?" "Es wird jeden Tag besser, es hätte mich schon von Anfang an nicht so mitnehmen sollen. Aber es geht, ehrlich." Dann wendet sie sich wie eine bevormundende Mutter zu Rob: "Und nimmt er auch artig seine Tabletten?" "Die meiste Zeit über ja, aber es ist bisher auch nichts mehr vorgefallen." sichert ihr der Amerikaner zu.

 

"Was mich aber auch brennend interessiert: Wie hat sich das Familientreffen noch entwickelt, nachdem wir heimgefahren sind?" wechselt Michael das Thema. Majbritts Gesichtszüge werden ernst, und zum ersten Mal sieht Rob kleine Anzeichen dafür, dass sie auch vom Alter her Michaels Zwillingsschwester ist. "Sussanne hat noch einige unschöne Dinge gesagt, so ziemlich über alle in der Familie. Dass du beispielsweise Drogen nimmst und mit jedem dahergelaufenen Groupie schläfst... Marianne es zu nichts weiter, als einer erbärmlichen Hausfrau gebracht hat... Dass ich mich nur als bisexuell bezeichne, weil mich kein Mann von hinten sehen will... Das Peter das Pub nur als Ausrede für seine exzessiven Saufgelage nutzt... Dass Vater ein nichtsnutziger Hund war..." Sie zählt noch einige böse Behauptungen auf, bis ihre Stimme bricht. Fürsorglich zieht Michael sie in die Arme und tröstet sie: "Tut mir leid, Maj. Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Abend noch so eskaliert ist. Ich dachte, ich kenne Sussanne zumindest ein bisschen, aber das ist wirklich unterste Schublade. Dio sei Dank wissen wir, dass das alles erstunken und erlogen ist, hm?" Sie hat sich durch seine Ansprache wieder beruhigt, atmet durch und richtet erneut ihre Frisur, bevor sie, ihre Gedankengänge geordnet, weiterspricht: "Michael, Rob, ich möchte, dass ihr auf euch aufpasst. Sussanne dürft ihr nicht unterschätzen, sie lässt es sich vermutlich nicht gefallen, von Marianne so einen Dämpfer bekommen zu haben, und ich glaube, dass ihr vielleicht auch eine Retourkutsche abbekommen könntet. Lasst sie keinen Keil zwischen euch oder uns treiben." Bestärkend drückt Rob ihr die Hand: "Das lassen wir nicht zu, Majbritt. Michael ist der großartigste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin, und er hat so eine wundervolle Zwillingsschwester, der ich verdanke, dass ich jeden Tag neben ihm aufwachen darf. Sowas lasse ich mir keinesfalls durch ein paar niveaulose Beleidigungen kaputtmachen." "Und ich dachte jahrelang, ich wäre das schwarze Schaf in der Familie." lacht Michael und kassiert prompt und gleichzeitig zwei Stiefelspitzen in den Schienbeinen.

 

Nachdem sie noch über ihre Arbeit und einige gefälligere Themen, als die zerrüttenden Verhältnisse der Poulsens gesprochen haben, finden sich Michael und Rob in einem kleinen Einkaufszentrum wieder. "Hast du spezielle Wünsche, was das Essen diese Woche betrifft?" fragt der Däne zuvorkommend. Lächelnd schüttelt Rob den Kopf, sein Haar folgt den Bewegungen ein bisschen: "Nein, nichts Besonderes. Bis jetzt wurde ich von der heimischen Küche nicht enttäuscht. Aber wenn du mich an den Herd lässt, koch ich dir Pasta, wie sie Mutter immer für mich gemacht hat." Der Größere nickt anerkennend und fordert ihn gleich heraus: "Also das möchte ich sehen, und vor allem kosten! Sag mir, was du brauchst, die haben hier auch einen kleinen Bio-Laden, falls dir das wichtig ist." "Cool, das ist dann aber eher was für morgen, wenn wir aus dem Studio kommen." erspielt sich der New Yorker etwas Zeit, er möchte vorher noch seine Mutter um eine Anleitung zur Zubereitung bitten können, die Zutaten kennt er wenigstens auswendig. "Du hast Recht, heute bleibt die Küche kalt, dafür hast du die Möglichkeit, unser Fastfood zu probieren." Die Einkaufsliste ist zügig abgearbeitet, Lebensmittel und Güter des täglichen Bedarfs sind schnell im Auto verstaut, als dem Amerikaner eine Idee aufblitzt: "Sag mal Michael, ich hab eben ein Sportgeschäft gesehen, könnten wir dort nochmal rein?" "Um dir einen Trainingsanzug zu holen? Du warst mit mir noch nicht einmal laufen, warte erstmal ab, wie ernsthaft du das durchziehen willst. Der Anfang wird schwer genug werden, glaub mir." Rob schmunzelt etwas verlegen: "Ich dachte nur, es wäre eine zusätzliche Motivation, schließlich will ich in Form kommen, so wie du." Gerührt zieht Michael ihn im Blickschutz des Autos an der Lederjacke zu sich, dass sie kaum eine Handbreite trennt. "Rob, ich mag dich genauso, wie du bist, du siehst verdammt gut aus. Kein Gramm da, wo es nicht hingehört. Außerdem, wenn du auch noch flach wie ein Brett bist, was hab ich dann noch zum Kuscheln?" "Michael Poulsen, du bist wirklich ein Phänomen, lass mich wenigstens einmal mitlaufen und meinen inneren Schweinehund besiegen." "Wie du meinst, ich hab aber, wenn ich mich nicht irre, eine Trainingsmontur zuhause, die dir sogar passen könnte. Also kein Grund, Geld für nichts rauszupfeffern."

 

Ein kleiner Verstärker, das Ding hat in etwa die Größe einer Schuhschachtel, steht vor dem Sofa in Michaels Wohnzimmer. "Sieht nicht nach viel aus, ich weiß, aber erfüllt seinen Zweck und ist handlich," rechtfertigt sich Rob. "Ist hier auch keine Bühne mit Publikum, obendrein hattest du den auch schon auf Tour mit, um Backstage zu üben, also kenn ich ihn schon, den kleinen Würfel." erwidert der Däne. Mit Notizblock und Gitarre bewaffnet, schreibt Rob einige Solobausteine auf, die er auf jeden Fall noch miteinbringen möchte. Der Songwriter hingegen vertieft die Rhythmusparts der Songs, damit die Übergänge und Griffwechsel reibungslos funktionieren. So üben und proben sie, bis es bereits dunkel geworden ist. Der Gitarrist ist gerade in eine Welt aus Noten und Klängen abgetaucht, als Michael seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. "Erde an Rob, komm runter von deiner Jupiter..." zieht er ihn auf, "Wenn du unser 'Date' nicht versäumen willst, solltest du dich jetzt fertigmachen."

 

Schulter an Schulter schlendern sie zwischen den einzelnen Ständen, die selbstgemachte Süßspeisen, Hausmannskost und Handwerksarbeiten anbieten. Seit einigen Stunden schneit es auch wieder, allerdings weniger ergiebig, als noch vor ein paar Tagen. Mit Wollmütze, Schal und Handschuhen ausgestattet, ist der Sänger auch für die tiefsten Temperaturen gerüstet, ganz im Gegensatz zu Rob, der sich gerade für seine Vorliebe für enganliegende Hosen verfluchen könnte. Gezielt steuert Michael auf einen Stand zu, der Glühwein, Tee und warmen Met anbietet, und bestellt zwei Krüge. "Hier, das musst du probieren, das ist Honigwein." Etwas skeptisch beäugt Rob den Krug, ist aber nach dem ersten Schluck vom Geschmack des traditionsreichen Getränks recht angetan. "Pass aber bloß auf, warm haut das Zeug echt rein." warnt ihn der Däne. Während der Gitarrist immer wieder großzügige Schlucke vom Met nimmt, bewundert er im Vorbeigehen die Handwerkskunst der Einheimischen. Von Baumdekorationen aus Holz über Strickwaren in angenehm gewählten Farben ist vieles dabei, was zum Kauf verlocken lässt. Sie hören auch solidarisch einer Live-Band zu, deren Musiker sich vermutlich grade die Finger abfrieren, während sie Oldies aus den letzten 50 Jahren spielen. Einen Stand weiter macht Michael Halt, es fasziniert den Amerikaner, die Bestellung in der Landessprache zu verfolgen. Zugegeben, klingt Dänisch aber auch lustig, wenn man schon etwas angeheitert ist, obwohl Rob nicht damit gerechnet hätte, das Met tatsächlich so schnell ins Blut geht. Er lässt sich aber nichts weiter anmerken und nimmt neugierig das Kartonschälchen mit Æbleskiver und Marmelade entgegen, wie er sich erklären lässt: "Vorsicht, die sind gerade frisch aus der Pfanne, also noch ziemlich heiß." "Danke, das ist also einer der größten Weihnachtsmärkte hier?" erkundingt sich Rob, als sie es sich an einem Stehtisch mit Heizschirm gemütlich machen. "Ja, Tivoli ist sonst ein riesiger Jahrmarkt und ein paar Minuten Fußweg von hier sind auch einige tolle Lokale, zum Beispiel auch Peters Pub. Aber heute zeige ich dir die Mojo Blues Bar und vielleicht auch noch das Shamrock Inn. Das sind zwei urige Kneipen, in denen ich früher regelmäßig unterwegs war," sinniert Michael, "Falls dir aber mehr nach Klub ist, gibt es auch noch die Bar7, aber die kenne ich zu wenig." Amüsiert beobachtet der Däne, wie Rob sich mit den Krapfen abmüht, die heiß gar nicht so leicht zu essen sind. Er selbst teilt sie mannierlich mit dem kleinen Holzpiekser und tunkt die einzelnen Stücke in die Marmelade. Sein Blick wandert weiter zum offen getragenen Haar, das über und über mehr Schneeflocken abfängt und er muss unwillkürlich lächeln.

 

Der Amerikaner dreht eine Dose Julebryg, Weihnachtsbier, zwischen den Fingern, das es nur zwischen erstem Novemberfreitag und Silvester gibt und leicht nach Heidelbeeren und Süßholz schmeckt. Es ist verdammt lange her, dass er richtig etwas mit anderen Leuten unternommen hat, oder gar mit einem Partner. Genaugenommen hat er sich die letzten Jahre gänzlich der Arbeit verschrieben und es hat sich karrieremäßig definitiv bezahlt gemacht, aber er hat nie daran gedacht, einmal etwas für sich zu tun, abseits der Musik, die nach wie vor seine größte Leidenschaft ist. Der Abend bisher erinnert ihn aber an eine Wertschätzung, die nicht von Leistung her rührt, und dieses Gefühl genießt er gerade. "Wie gefällt dir der Markt?" reisst Michael ihn aus den Gedanken. "Es ist schön, wirklich, es gefällt mir gut." versichert ihm Rob. Erleichtert lacht der Däne auf: "Gut. Ich dachte nur... du warst die ganze Zeit so still." "Keine Sorge, ich fühle mich grade sehr wohl. Naja, vielleicht ist mir doch ein wenig kalt..." gibt der Gitarrist zu. "Dann können wir noch in eine der Bars gehen, das Shamrock Inn ist, glaube ich, das nächstgelegene." schlägt Michael vor.

 

Als er die schwere Holztür zum Irish Pub öffnet, schlägt ihnen schon die altbekannte Rauchschwade und eine Playlist mit Flogging Molly, Dropkick Murphys und den Rumjacks entgegen, dazu ist es angenehm warm und Michael wird vom Barchef Magnus an die Theke gewunken. "Michael, sieht man dich hier auch mal wieder," gröhlt der englischsprachige Kellner gutgelaunt, "was darf ich euch denn bringen, eine Flasche?" Michael aber bremst ihn lachend: "Magnus, mach mal halblang, wir sind nur zu zweit und wir sollten morgen wieder fit sein." "Also wenns an der Beteiligung scheitert, Ian hab ich heute schon hier rumgeistern sehen, der ist sicher noch da. Und ich wäre auch nicht beleidigt, wenn ich mich anschließen darf," argumentiert Magnus dagegen und richtet seine Schiebermütze, ehe er sich einer Bestellung zuwendet. "Also wenn wir es wirklich gerecht aufteilen und es bei einer Flasche bleibt, können wir das schon riskieren, die Züge fahren ja nachts auch jede halbe Stunde, wie du mir gesagt hast." stimmt der Produzent zu. Michael lässt sich breitschlagen: "Na schön, dann nehmen wir unsere Tracks erst in den kommenden Tagen auf, ich hoffe, Jacob hat so viel Zeit für uns." "Ach, das klappt schon, du wirst sehen. Außerdem sind wir heute zum Feiern hier, du könntest einen Systemneustart gut gebrauchen," bestärkt ihn Rob. Mit einem besseren Gefühl dreht sich Michael wieder zum Iren mit der Schiebermütze: "Okay, lass hören, was hast du da?" Als hätte Magnus auf seinen Einsatz gewartet, schlägt er triumphal die Hände zusammen und holt von der Wand hinter sich eine bedenklich große, staubige Flasche und stellt sie vor ihnen auf der Theke ab. "Das hier, mein Freund, ist ein 12 Jähriger Chivas Regal, perfekt für einen entspannten Abend unter Freunden - es gibt zwar noch Ältere, aber die Blends kommen hier richtig gut zur Geltung." Beeindruckt nickt der Sänger: "Und die kostet?" "Einem Gast würden wir sie hier für tausendfünfhundert Kronen verkaufen," fängt Magnus an, während Michael schon die Brieftasche zückt, "Aaaber... ich würde heute gerne mal wieder ein paar Runden 'Kleeblatt' spielen. Abgesehen davon hab ich dieses Jahr deinen Geburtstag vergessen, das mach ich hiermit wieder gut." "Du bist wahnsinnig, Magnus," entgegnet Michael ihm überfahren. Ian, Michaels Tätowierer des Vertrauens, gesellt sich nun auch zu ihnen, in der sonst recht ruhigen Bar. "Aye Michael, Rob, Magnus. Ich hab ja gewusst, wenn der Ire nicht mit mir trinkt, passiert definitiv was Interessantes." sagt der Schotte, der Rob sprachlich ziemlich an Billy Connolly erinnert. "Trinkst du mit uns? Wir köpfen grade den Chivas und spielen 'Kleeblatt'," informiert ihn der Barchef.

 

Gespannt stellt sich Rob an den Stehtisch, auf den Magnus die tiefen Whiskygläser absetzt. "Also," fängt er zum New Yorker gerichtet an, während er eine schwindelerregende Anzahl an Shotgläsern an der Theke aufreiht, "'Kleeblatt' funktioniert so: Du hast hier die Dartscheibe, die die Felder abwechselnd in Schwarz und Grün bemalen hat. Jede Runde bekommst du vier Pfeile, die du auf die Felder wirfst. Triffst du grün, bekommst du was Nettes ins Shotglas, triffst du schwarz, ist es was Böses. Die Getränke verrate ich dir nicht und ich darf auch die Reihenfolge beliebig verändern, in der du die Shots trinkst. Es gibt drei Runden, jeweils in einer Farbe der irischen Flagge, zum Beispiel kann ich dir bei der orangen Runde die Shots mit Rum, Congac, Whiskey oder Karamelllikör befüllen – je nachdem, ob du grün oder schwarz triffst. Die Shots sind kurz nacheinander zu kippen, zwischen den Runden kannst du dir aber Zeit lassen – Gewinner ist, wer zum Schluss noch stehen kann." Er kann der einigermaßen logischen Erklärung schnell folgen und nickt zuversichtlich, dass er schon einige Durchläufe schaffen kann. Der Ire fügt noch hinzu: "Da du ja nicht wissen sollst, was in den Gläsern ist, kostet jede Runde hundert Kronen, ein Durchschnittspreis sozusagen. Und wir machen immer eine Farbe durch, so dass ihr dazwischen verschnaufen könnt." Michael macht sich an der Whiskeyflasche zu schaffen und schenkt in die Gläser ein. Fachmännisch analysiert Ian den Geschmack des Blends: "Angenehm warm, stark, aber nicht scharf. Mit weicher, süßlicher Note. Ich muss neidlos anerkennen, das ist echt ein Schmuckstück, was du da hast, Magnus." Seine Schiebermütze richtend, ruft er dem Dänen zu: "Michael, wenn du den Whiskey probiert hast, machst du den Anfang?" Resigniert grinst Michael, nickt ihm zu und kostet den Edelwhisky, reagiert ebenso begeistert wie der Schotte neben ihm. Magnus reicht ihm die Pfeile und er stellt sich an die Markierung, die auch schon bessere Tage erlebt hat. Grün, schwarz, grün, grün. Aufmerksam beobachtet der Gitarrist den Ablauf des Spiels. Der Ire stellt vier, mit unterschiedlich grünen Getränken befüllte Shotgläser auf die Theke, die Michael schnell hintereinander runterkippt. Der Letzte lässt ihn leicht das Gesicht verziehen und Ian gibt Rob einen Hinweis: "Die 'grünen' Runden wirst du hassen." Konzentriert stellt sich Rob auf und wirft. Schwarz, grün, grün, schwarz. "Ohhhh... du wirst das ganze Spiel hassen, hab ich das Gefühl," zieht ihn der Kellner auf. Vor ihm stehen schon wieder vier grüne Shots, der erste, den er stürzt ist Bananenlikör, der zweite saurer Apfel und die zwei, die scheinbar für schwarz gelten, sind Absinth. Völlig ungewappnet trifft ihn der Alkoholgehalt der Wermutspirituose und er unterdrückt wacker das Husten. Der Schotte lässt die Pfeile mit Leichtigkeit fliegen und er trifft nur einmal schwarz. Behände klaubt der Ire die Gläser wieder zusammen, spült sie, und stellt sie wieder in einer Reihe auf für die nächste Runde. "Wie siehts aus, Metal-Elvis, bereit?" Belustigt winkt er ab: "Pfff. Als würde mich das umhauen, ihr kennt mich doch." Mit einem leisen 'Plock' landen die Pfeile diesmal durchwegs in grünen Feldern. Die verschiedenen Sahneliköre gehen wesentlich leichter runter, als Absinth. Der Langhaarige hat wieder das Glück, ein paar schwarze Kästchen zu erwischen. Ergeben trinkt er die Viererreihe, in die sich dank der versemmelten Würfe auch Klare eingeschlichen haben, die das Ganze zu einer geschmacklichen Herausforderung machen. Zwischendurch widmen sie sich auch dem Chivas Regal, den sie nutzen, um entspannte Gespräche voranzutreiben, sie reden über Musik, Tattoos, kulturelle Eigenheiten und Unterschiede und auch lustige Anekdoten. Nach etwa dem dritten Durchgang Kleeblatt zieht Michael die Notbremse, setzt sich neben seinen Gitarristen auf die hohe Holzbank hinter dem Stehtisch und spricht bereits schwerfällig: "Hej Leute, Alkohol hab ich für heute definitiv genug, lassen wir das mal kurz absitzen." Komplett streichfähig lässt Rob den Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen: "Wenn ich heute noch einen Shot sehe, kotze ich... Tut mir leid Jungs, aber ich glaube, eine Pause wird das auch nicht richten." Selbst Ian, der sich immer als besonders trinkfest bezeichnet, hängt schon eher halb über dem Tisch, als dass er davor steht. Sie verabschieden sich brüderlich, als sie das Pub gegen drei Uhr früh torkelnd verlassen.

 

Die Heimreise ist mühsam und es fällt den beiden schwer, geradlinig zum Bahnhof zu gehen oder die Augen im Zug offen zu halten. Geöffnete Fenster helfen dabei, die eineinhalbstündige Zugfahrt von Kopenhagen nach Næstved wach und aufmerksam zu bleiben. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Handywecker um fünf Uhr früh fallen sie zuhause vornüber ins Bett, um wenigstens noch zwei, drei Stunden Schlaf zu ergattern, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Studio machen müssen.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"So, heute auf dem Plan stehen 'Devils Bleeding Crown', 'Marie Laveau' und 'For Evigt', wobei wir heute nur Bass und Schlagzeug aufnehmen," erklärt Jacob mit der Checkliste vor sich auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, "Wir gehen einfach alle Songs nacheinander mit dem Rhythmussegment durch, damit wir ein Fundament für Gitarren und Stimme haben. Das hat schon das letzte mal gut funktioniert." Mit einem wissenden Lächeln nickt er Rob und Michael zu, als er zu den Mischpulten geht. Neben ihnen hat Kaspar Platz genommen, er wird nach dem Schlagzeuger in die Aufnahmekabine gehen. "Also, wo wart ihr gestern, dass ihr heute so fertig seid? Ich hoffe für euch, ihr seid nicht mit dem Auto hier." "Shamrock Inn, Zug und zu Fuß," raunt der Sänger einsilbig. "Sie haben uns zerstört. Und es tut mir jetzt noch leid, dass ich Michael überredet habe, da zu bleiben." ergänzt der New Yorker groggy." Plötzlich klopft Michael seine Jeanskutte ab und fördert einige Brausetabletten zutage. "Aspirin? Stellt euch bitte einfach vor, dass ich vor Freude juble, ich kanns grade noch nicht..." murmelt Rob mit zugekniffenen Augen. "Jacob nimmt es euch bestimmt nicht übel, wenn ihr erst morgen oder übermorgen wiederkommt, zuerst kommen sowieso Jon und ich dran, die Ideen stehen ja schon und wir können dann immer noch etwas ändern, wenn ihr wiederkommt." redet der Bassist ihnen gut zu, während Michael mit zwei sprudelnden Gläsern wiederkommt. "Lass gut sein, Kaspar, da kommen mir Pflichtbewusstsein und schlechtes Gewissen Hand in Hand in die Quere. Du weißt selbst, wie viel mir daran liegt, dass dieses Album das beste wird, das wir je geschrieben haben, da kann ich nicht einfach blau machen." "Du meinst, das Beste, das DU geschrieben hast," korrigiert ihn Rob, nachdem er das Brausewässerchen mit merklich weniger Enthusiasmus gekippt hat, als die Schnäpse am Vortag. Lachend nimmt Kaspar einen Schluck aus der mitgebrachten Limonadenflasche, als ihm als relativ neues Mitglied eine Frage in den Sinn kommt: "Lässt Jacob euch eigentlich mit Clicker spielen?" Schon etwas umgänglicher grient der Songwriter: "Er lässt mich sogar mit Clicker singen... also ja, sämtliche Aufnahmen nur mit Metronom. Aber bis jetzt sollten wir die Songs schon so oft gespielt haben, dass sie im Wachkoma funktionieren müssten." Wieder an der Limonade schlürfend nickt er: "Ja, das ist schon klar, nur macht es mit dem nervigen Tik-Geräusch einen ganz anderen Druck, als ohne." Der Langhaarige steht unvermittelt auf, gesellt sich zu Jacob hinter das Mischpult und verfolgt die Aufnahmespuren am Bildschirm. " _Ich glaube am Boden des Brauseglases hat sich seine Motivation versteckt..._ " schüttelt der schwarzhaarige Däne amüsiert den Kopf.

 

Als nach einigen Durchläufen Jon aus der Aufnahmekabine kommt, kann man direkt spüren, dass die Nervosität und der Leistungsdruck abnehmen. Die Zwischenzeit hat Kaspar genutzt, um seine Bassgitarre zu stimmen und seine Finger aufzuwärmen. Als er dann in seiner Kabine verschwindet und die Kopfhörer aufsetzt, beginnt der Schlagzeuger mit Michael ein Gespräch. " _Auch wenn du heute wirklich beschissen aussiehst, kommt mir doch vor, dass es dir seit ein paar Tagen besser geht. Das freut mich wirklich. Aber wenn du mir das Rezept für vollkommene Ausgeglichenheit verraten möchtest, nur zu - dagegen hab ich nichts einzuwenden,_ " verhört er den Sänger. Platt konstruiert Michael eine wohl einigermaßen zufriedenstellende Antwort: " _Also, naja, ich habe meine Prioritäten anders gesetzt, da ja Rob bei mir wohnt. Ich hab wieder einen Tagesablauf, der regelmäßig ist und ich unternehme wieder Verschiedenes, ich mache mehr Sport, gestern war ich mit Maj und Rob auf einen Kaffee bei Andreas und danach in der Stadt - ich schätze, ich habe das Meiste, was ich nicht hinbekommen habe auf Links gekrempelt. Die ganze letzte Woche habe ich eigentlich kaum an Lina gedacht, und das ist, glaube ich, was Gutes. Und irgendwie bin ich im Moment ziemlich glücklich._ " Jon nickt bestärkend: " _Gibt es denn schon eine neue Flamme? So ein Lifestyle-Wechsel kommt doch nicht von ungefähr?_ " Verlegen lächelt Michael und speist ihn mit einer altbekannten Redewendung ab: " _Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt..._ " Absichtlich lässt er seinen Blick nicht zu Rob schweifen, der gerade konzentriert auf den Bildschirm schaut.

 

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen kommen sie am frühen Abend nachhause, den ersten Aufnahmetag haben sie überstanden, trotz Kopfschmerz, Kreuzverhör und Kater. Auch, wenn sie heute noch nicht selbst in die Kabine mussten, ist es doch anstrengend, so lange konzentriert zu bleiben. Matt legt sich Michael für einige Minuten auf das Sofa, das Trinkspiel am Vortag fordert schon die ganze Zeit seinen Tribut. Nach der kurzen Glückssträhne zu Anfang hat er ziemlich viele schwarze Treffer kassiert, aber Rob geht es in dieser Hinsicht auch nicht besser. Nur, seit Michael nicht mehr so häufig Alkohol trinkt, erweist sich die gestern konsumierte Menge an Hochprozentigem als zerstörerisch. Es wundert Rob sowieso, dass sich keiner von ihnen nach diesem Absturz übergeben hat. Aber das ist jetzt nebensächlich, schließlich will der New Yorker sein Versprechen vom Vortag einlösen. In seiner Mailbox ist rechtzeitig die Antwort seiner Mutter angekommen, zusammen mit neugierigen Fragen, wem er denn imponieren möchte. Streng nach Anleitung und trotzdem aus Gewohnheit heraus kocht er seine Lieblingspasta, in der fremden Küche braucht es doch ein bisschen, bis er alles findet, abgesehen von den Zutaten, die er zum Teil selbst verstaut hat. In Gedanken versunken kümmert er sich um das Sugo, das beispielhaft vor sich hin blubbert. Dementsprechend erschreckt er sich, als er Hände spürt, die seine Oberarme umfassen. "Fuck, Michael, stell deine Schrittgeräusche gefälligst wieder auf laut, ich bekomm' sonst noch einen Herzinfarkt," schnauft der Langhaarige lachend. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken." sagt Michael, als er versöhnlich über seine Oberarme streichelt. "Wenn du möchtest, kann ich morgen etwas kochen, wieder was Traditionelles, wenn du Lust hast?" macht der Däne den Vorschlag. "Ja, gerne. Jon hat dich also ausgefragt?" Genervt lässt er sein Kopf mit der Stirn auf Robs Schulter sinken: "Ja, ich hab ihm ein paar Brocken hingeworfen, ich hoffe, er gibt sich damit zufrieden. Vermutlich kommt er sowieso bald dahinter." Dank gewissenhafter Vorbereitung kann Rob das Abendessen gleich anrichten. Gespannt wartet der Gitarrist auf das Urteil. "Mhh... Wow. Rob, ganz ehrlich, mir fällt gerade kein Restaurant ein, wo ich jemals so gute Pasta bekommen hätte. In der Küche werden wir sicher gute Freunde." Ein kleiner Stein fällt ihm vom Herzen, Mission 'Imponieren' geglückt. Nach dem Essen macht sich der Schlafmangel endgültig bemerkbar, weshalb sie auch beschließen, die restliche Abendgestaltung sausen zu lassen.

 

Mitten in der Nacht reisst das Gefühl des Fallens den Amerikaner aus dem Schlaf, ein Blick auf die Zeitanzeige seines Smartphones verrät ihm, dass es gegen drei Uhr früh ist. Geistesgegenwärtig sieht er neben sich, und seine Befürchtung bewahrheitet sich. Erneut starrt Michael wie gelähmt auf eine Stelle über sich und bewegt sich nicht. Der Schemen macht sich wieder über seiner Brust breit, drückt ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, als würde das Gewicht einer ausgewachsenen Frau auf seinem Torso lasten. Zwar hat der Gitarrist in den vergangenen Tagen etwas recherchieren können, das hilft ihm aber nicht dabei, Michael schneller aus diesem Zustand zu befreien. Unbeschreibliche Kälte schleicht in den Raum, die sogar Rob jetzt deutlich fühlen kann. "Michael," schüttelt er ihn an den Schultern, "wach auf, wir haben das schonmal geschafft." Die Atmung des Dänen wird hingegen immer flacher, der New Yorker spricht ihm weiterhin gut zu, aber es dauert bereits jetzt schon länger, als das letzte Mal. Mit der Taschenlampenfunktion bringt er etwas Licht in das Zimmer, ehe er zum wiederholten Mal Michael anspricht: "Hey, ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, wenn da wieder diese schrullige Alte ist, kannst du ihr liebe Grüße von mir bestellen, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dich belästigt! Komm schon, lass mich nicht hängen und sieh mich an!" Kein einziger Ton kommt über seine Lippen, geschweige denn eine sichtbare Bewegung, mit Ausnahme der Augen, die willkürlich den schwach beleuchteten Raum absuchen und keine Ruhe finden. Langsam aber sicher bekommt es der Langhaarige mit der Angst zu tun, er sieht kurz zur Uhr, viertel vor vier... Schweiß glänzt auf der Stirn und im Gesicht des Dänen, das ganze Schlafzimmer ist befallen von einer ungemütlichen Atmosphäre. Unvermittelt schnellt Michael auf und atmet implosionsartig ein. Mit verzweifelt zugekrampften Händen hält er sich an Rob fest, der sein Bestes tut, um ihn zu beruhigen. "Hey, alles ist gut, es ist vorbei, hörst du? Vorbei... du bist wach..." Kraftlos sinkt er noch etwas mehr in die Umarmung. "Ganz ruhig, es ist vorbei... War es wieder die alte Frau?" Die unruhige Atmung entschleunigt sich und sein verbissener Griff lockert sich etwas. "Ja... jedes Mal...." Ein Gedanke blitzt Rob auf: "Haben wir heute Nacht die Fenster offen gelassen?" Irritiert schüttelt der Sänger den Kopf. "Ach, nicht so wichtig, ist mir nur eingefallen." spielt er es herunter, um Michael nicht noch mehr aufzuwühlen. "Es tut mir leid, Rob," flüstert er nach einigen Minuten. "Was denn?" stellt der Gitarrist die ratlose Gegenfrage. "Das du nicht durchschlafen kannst... Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich die Tabletten diesen Abend nicht vergessen habe... ich weiß nicht, weshalb es wieder passiert ist." Rob sieht ihm eindringlich in die Augen, gerade eine Handbreite sind sie voneinander entfernt: "Ich weiß verdammt gut, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe, Michael. Du musst dich für rein gar nichts entschuldigen. Es ist mir lieber, bei dir zu sein und dir durch die Paras zu helfen, als zu wissen, dass du das allein durchmachst, und ich deshalb nicht schlafen kann." Ein schwaches, einseitiges Lächeln schummelt sich in Michaels Gesicht. "Komm, legen wir uns nochmal hin, wenn du mich vor der Arbeit zum Laufen mitnehmen willst, sollten wir fit sein." redet Rob beruhigend auf ihn ein, ehe er ihn zu sich zieht und sie die letzten Stunden vor der Dämmerung noch in einen entspannten Schlummer fallen.

 

Die frische Winterluft wirkt reinigend, während sie in gemächlichem Tempo einen Feldweg entlangjoggen. Mit Gewichten an den Handgelenken kann Michael seine Laufgeschwindigkeit so drosseln, dass Rob gut mithalten kann. "Pass auf, wo du hintrittst, bei Schnee ist es nicht ganz ungefährlich." warnt ihn der Sportler. "Okay." Der weiche Schnee hat eine angenehm dämpfende Wirkung auf die Schritte, aber das Laufen selbst ist durch den nachgiebigen Untergrund sehr anstrengend. Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten geht dem Amerikaner schön langsam die Puste aus, die Oberschenkel und Waden fangen an zu brennen, der bequeme, faule Lebensstil rächt sich mit fehlender Ausdauer. "Hey... Michael... können wir vielleicht kurz Pause machen?" keucht er schon recht erschöpft. Grinsend bleibt der Däne stehen und wartet auf den Amerikaner. "Na, schon genug fürs Erste?" zieht er ihn auf. "Uff... lass mich einfach... ein paar Sekunden..." Der Gitarrist kommt langsam wieder zu Atem und richtet sich auf. "Mach dir keinen Kopf, für das erste Lauftraining hast du dich super geschlagen, den Rest können wir auch zurückspazieren, wir liegen noch gut in der Zeit und können entspannt duschen und frühstücken." spricht ihm der Däne gut zu. "Nein, es geht schon, den Weg zurück schaffe ich auch noch." sagt Rob überzeugt. Michael nickt und nimmt das vorherige Tempo wieder auf, der New Yorker trabt entschlossen hinterher, aber es dauert nicht lange und die Motivation und Kraft verlassen ihn endgültig. Schlurfend legt er die letzten Meter bis zur Haustür zurück, wo Michael bereits wartet. "Respekt, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du nochmal Einen drauflegst." sagt er anerkennend und öffnet die Tür. Robs Lungen brennen und seine Beine spürt er nicht mehr, ungelenk stakst er durch den Eingang, streift die Turnschuhe ab und legt sich längs in den Flur. "Ich kann nicht mehr... du musst mich ins Studio tragen, falls ich heute überhaupt mitkomme... Und... solltest du heute noch mit mir schlafen wollen, ich strecke maximal noch den Hintern hoch, mehr geht nicht..." röchelt er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, das verschwitzte Gesicht auf die kalten Fliesen gelegt. "Ach komm schon, du wirst dich nach der Dusche wie ausgewechselt fühlen, außerdem gibts gleich Frühstück." lacht Michael diplomatisch. Er hilft dem Langhaarigen hoch und zieht ihn verheißungsvoll ins Badezimmer.

 

"Mir gefällt die letzte Version vom ersten Mikro besser," diskutiert Rob mit Jacob, "vor allem, weil Jon perfekt in Time war, das war sein bester Durchlauf." "Okay, ja, ich höre, was du meinst," lenkt der Hauptproduzent ein. Die Versionen mit den anderen Mikrofonen sind etwas ungenauer und verschiedene Nuancen an Höhen und Mitten sind verloren gegangen, was man aber nur hört, wenn man ein wirklich gute Ohren oder viel Erfahrung im Musikbusiness hat. Kaspars Aufnahmen sind allesamt gut, da geht es nur um die Präferenz des Mikros. Michael wird ebenfalls in die Kabine geordert, für die Spur der Rhythmusgitarre, die sie wiederum mit verschiedenen Mikrofonen und Verstärkern abnehmen. Nach etwa zwei Stunden haben sie genug Material für die ersten drei Songs, mit denen sie am Vortag begonnen haben und Rob wählt gewissenhaft die passendsten Files, um sie den Grundtracks hinzuzufügen. Im fliegenden Wechsel stellt sich der Amerikaner in die Aufnahmekabine mit seiner violetten Custom-ESP, während Michael sich gespannt und still neben Jacob setzt. Auch, wenn er die Soli die Tage zuvor pausenlos geübt hat, ist Rob selbst nach Take fünf nicht zufrieden und bittet um eine erneute Aufnahme. Dieses Mal klappt es aber, und sie können die Spuren soweit zusammenfügen, dass Michael darüber singen kann, was sie aber erst am nächsten Tag angehen werden. " _So, heute haben wir doch Einiges geschafft, obwohl ich nicht gedacht habe, dass ihr Zwei euch so schnell erholen würdet._ " Michael schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf: " _Naja, wir haben uns gestern auch schon früh in die Falle gehauen, und heute hat sich Rob sogar von meiner Motivation für Sport anstecken lassen._ " " _So ist das also? Na, mir kanns nur recht sein, wenn sich Musiker für eine gesündere Lebensweise entscheiden, das erleichtert mir das Arbeiten ungemein. Ich hatte schon unzählige Bands, die stockbesoffen im Tonstudio aufgetaucht sind, ich sag dir, das ist kein Spaß..._ " erzählt Hansen, als Rob gerade die Aufnahme für 'For Evigt' abschließt. " _Und, welchen Track von Rob findest du hier am besten?_ " fragt der Producer geduldig, während Michael sich in Ruhe alle Spuren nochmal anhört. Die Wahl fällt auf die Spuren, die der Meinung des Sängers nach, das meiste Gefühl haben. Der Gitarrist gesellt sich nun zu ihnen und hört sich neugierig und mit etwas Ähnlichem wie Prüfungsangst die Meinung des Sängers an. "Hm... Ich weiß nicht, ich muss sagen, mir gefällt der Großteil der Aufnahmen, aber du hättest sicher nicht um so viele Takes gebeten, wenn du nicht selbst zufrieden gewesen wärst."sagt er mehr an Rob gerichtet. Dieser hört sich bei den Aufnahmen nochmal selbst die kritischen Stellen an, dank des stetig mitlaufenden Metronoms hat er die Gewissheit, dass die begleitenden Parts stimmen. "Gut, bei 'For Evigt' definitiv Take sechs. 'Devil's Bleeding Crown' Take sieben und bei 'Marie Laveau' Take vier oder fünf." Geschäftig nickt Jacob: "Super, sobald ich Michaels Gesang habe, mache ich morgen das Mastering fertig, dann kommen die nächsten drei Songs dran, ihr könnt, wenn ihr möchtet, dann etwas später kommen. Ich fange sonst schon mal an, wieder Jon und Kaspar aufzunehmen." Michael verabschiedet sich zustimmend und erschreckt sich beinahe, als er auf die Uhr sieht: "Ach du Scheiße, haben wir wirklich bis halb zehn aufgenommen?" "Oh ja... Es war ein verdammt langer Tag heute. Aber auch ein verdammt Guter, wir haben wirklich viel geschafft." stimmt Rob zu.

 

Verständlicherweise hat keiner der beiden Männer großartig Lust, sich noch lange an den Herd zu stellen, also müssen zwei Tiefkühlpizzen herhalten, für die Michael als Beilage noch schnell einen Salat zaubert, um dem Anspruch an gesunder Kost zumindest etwas Genüge zu tun. Wieder ist es ein schweigsames Abendessen, bis der Amerikaner das Wort ergreift: "Michael, um nochmal auf deinen nächtlichen Seelenfrieden zurückzukommen, ich bin gerne bei dir, damit du das leichter durchstehst - nur, um das klarzustellen. Wenn du mir aber mehr darüber erzählst, kann ich dir vielleicht sogar besser helfen." Der Sänger seufzt: "Ist wirklich nett von dir, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich dir noch erzählen könnte." Der Langhaarige rollt das letzte Pizzastück längs zusammen, um davon abbeißen zu können, während er weiterredet: "Hat es mal extreme Paralysen gegeben? Nicht, dass es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, aber vielleicht hilft es uns weiter. ... Oder, seit wann siehst du die alte Frau?" Grübelnd fährt sich Michael mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, ehe er mit Verzögerung seine Erinnerung zusammensucht: "Die... die alte Frau sehe ich... seit der Nacht in diesem einen Hotelzimmer, als wir 2012 getourt haben... Das war auch, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, die schlimmste Nacht bis jetzt. Davor habe ich nur Schatten, oder glühende Augen gesehen, aber meistens nichts Eindeutiges..." Eifrig und wissbegierig will Rob ihn mit weiteren Fragen löchern, aber er setzt seine Erzählung fort. "Es... es war so... es hat sich so angefühlt, als wäre ich in Zement gegossen gewesen, oder in einen Eisblock, es war verdammt kalt und... ich habe Lina neben mir atmen gehört. Ich habe fühlen können, wie etwas Dunkles und Böses auf das Bett steigt, ich wollte mich aufsetzen und nachsehen, ob irgend ein Tier unter der Decke kriecht, aber ich konnte nicht, konnte mich nicht bewegen, so als wäre ich schon gestorben. Ich habe nichts außer der Kälte gespürt und dann war alles so schwer auf mir und ich sehe über mir nur diese Hexe, wie sie sich auf meine Brust hockt und ihre knochigen Hände um meinen Hals legt. Sie hat zugedrückt und ich bin in solche Panik verfallen, dass ich nichtmal mehr hören konnte, ob mein Herz schlägt, oder nicht. Vielleicht hatte ich auch schon einen Herzinfarkt. Ich war mir sicher, sie wird mich erwürgen, wenn ich nicht schon tot bin. Ich habe mit aller Kraft versucht, aufzuschreien, um mich zu schlagen, zu treten, aber es ging nicht... Sie hat in einer altnordischen Sprache gesprochen, ich könnte wetten, sie hat mich verflucht. Es hat angehalten, bis der Nachthimmel langsam grau geworden ist und die Dämmerung eingesetzt hat, bis ich dann endlich meine Arme bewegen konnte und wieder etwas sagen konnte. Als ich mich dann aufgesetzt habe, war sie weg... einfach so... als wäre sie nie dagewesen... Seitdem sehe ich sie jedes Mal, wenn ich eine Paralyse habe." Entsetzt über die Schwere dieser speziellen Schlaflähmung legt der Langhaarige das Pizzastück ab und seine Finger finden zielsicher zu Michaels leicht zittrigen Händen, die sie schützend umschließen. "Fuck... ich hätte nie geahnt, dass 'Todesangst' für die Paras so zutreffend ist. Tut mir leid, dich das gefragt zu haben." Der Däne schüttelt den Kopf, durch den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck wirken seine Augen düster und trüb: "Ist schon gut, ich verstehe, dass du mir helfen möchtest, aber ich glaube, du mutest dir da zuviel zu." "Unterschätze mich nicht, ich finde noch einen Weg, dir zu helfen. Und wenn ich dieser Hexe persönlich in den Arsch treten muss..." Das Lächeln, welches Michael zur Antwort gibt, ist schwach und wackelig. Wortlos steht er auf und verzieht sich ins Badezimmer, was Rob betreten, mit einem Kloß im Hals zurücklässt.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dankbar, eine Nacht wieder friedlich verbracht zu haben, atmet Michael durch und streckt sich unter der Decke, ehe er sich zu seinem Bettgenossen dreht, welcher, ihm mit dem Rücken zugewandt, selig schläft. Als der Däne sich an seinen Rücken schmiegt und Rob mit seinem rechten Arm zu sich zieht, wird auch er langsam wach. "Guten Morgen, durchgeschlafen?" "Heute schon." antwortet der Sänger, streicht die wirren Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers, "Du hast übrigens deinen rechten Plug verloren, seh ich grade." Konzentriert runzelt Rob die Stirn, als er seinen Ohrschmuck unter Decken und Kissen hervorkramt und ihn wieder in sein Ohr einsetzt. "Danke. Wie spät ist es?" "Der Wecker klingelt erst in einer halben Stunde. Wir können noch etwas nachbrüten." Der Amerikaner brummt wohlig und drückt Michael einen kratzigen Kuss auf die Wange, was den Sänger lachen lässt. "Nachdem du dich bei Majbritt beschwert hast, dass ich dir zu oft will, gehe ich kurz ins Bad, um meine Morgenlatte loszuwerden. Und, ja, es ist mir peinlich," murmelt Rob und macht Anstalten, aufzustehen, wird aber vom Dänen zurückgehalten, der ihn verständnislos ansieht. "Das hast du ernstgenommen? Rob, das war ein Scherz, natürlich genieße ich es, dass wir so oft miteinander Sex haben. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mich da unglücklich ausgedrückt habe." Während seiner Entschuldigung hat sich die tätowierte Hand bis zu Robs Schritt vorgetastet und 'überzeugt' ihn gekonnt, bei ihm liegen zu bleiben. Die Bewegungen sind gemächlich, sein Griff um die Männlichkeit des New Yorkers leicht – nur nicht zu viel, zu früh. Hin und wieder festigt er seinen Griff und lässt flüchtig den Daumen über die Spitze gleiten. "Oh... wie machst du das bloß?" seufzt Rob tiefenentspannt, "Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich wie Wachs schmelzen und in der Matraze versickern. Apropos, wir haben doch erst gestern frisch bezogen, sollten wir das nicht örtlich verlegen?" Michaels Blick trifft die geweiteten Pupillen des Gitarristen, der sich etwas weiter zu ihm dreht, um ihn unverfroren zu befummeln und begrapschen. "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, ich kümmere mich schon darum." Ihre Lippen finden automatisch zusammen, sie küssen einander träge und kosten jede Berührung vollständig aus. Die Zungen gleiten aneinander entlang, neckische Bisse, die die Unterlippen reizen. Ab und an lässt Michael die Zähne an Robs Halsbeuge kratzen. Sein Schwanz hat mittlerweile seine vollständige Größe erreicht und ist unnachgiebig hart, was Michael nicht gerade kalt lässt. Er fühlt das erwartungsvolle Pulsieren und Zucken an seinen Fingern, spürt, dass der Langhaarige sich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Also lässt er von seinen Liebkosungen und Streicheleinheiten ab, wodurch Rob enttäuscht aufstöhnt: "Warum? Bitte, hör nicht auf. Nicht jetzt..." Plötzlich bemerkt er den halbsteifen Dänen, der wie zufällig an seinem Obeschenkel streift. Unaufgefordert umfasst seine Spielhand Michaels Ständer, erstaunt über die entschlossenen Bewegungen von Robs Hand keucht er auf. "Ah... Verdammt..." Angestachelt von der Enge, die Rob für ihn schafft, pumpt er ihn ein weiteres Mal bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt. Bevor er ihn aber wieder auf die Folter spannen kann, hält Robs linke Hand seine Eigene fest und er stößt unbeherrscht hinein, lässt sich stöhnend von der Welle seines Orgasmus überollen. Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen spritzt er seine heiße Ladung über Hände und Bauch und Michael kann nichts mehr unternehmen, um eine Sauerei zu verhindern, weil er ihm, durch das Ballen der Faust um seinen eigenen Schaft ebenso lautstark über die Klippe folgt.

 

Die Tage im Studio vergehen wie im Flug und bald haben sie alle Tonspuren gesammelt, ausgewählt und übereinandergelegt, einzig und allein Michaels Gesang und Robs Soli fehlen bei den drei letzten Songs. Die Arbeit mit den Gastmusikern ist hervorragend verlaufen und passt genauso, wie Michael es sich vorgestellt hat. Durch die zusätzliche Motivation bemerken die Musiker gar nicht, wie viel Zeit sie im Studio verbringen. Zur unbewussten Enttäuschung, die sich langsam in ihnen aufbaut, geht ihnen auch die Freizeit verloren. Sie beschränken sich auf die notwendigsten Aufgaben in ihrem Tagesablauf, bishin zu dem Punkt, dass sich ihre Tage zu einem Hamsterrad formen und nur noch aus Schlafen, Arbeiten und Essen bestehen...

 

Gerade noch pünktlich betritt Rob das Tattoostudio, er hätte den Termin für seine neue Körperkunst beinahe verschwitzt, hätte er nicht in seiner Brieftasche die Visitenkarte wieder entdeckt. Der gestresste Schotte hängt gerade am Telefon als er ihm zum Gruß zuwinkt und Fria ihn stattdessen anspricht: "Hallo Rob, wir haben schon befürchtet, du bist krank oder kannst nicht kommen. Wie geht es dir?" Er schüttelt lächelnd ihre Hand, als er antwortet: "Hey Fria, es tut mir leid, normalerweise bin ich pünktlich, aber die letzten Tage hat sich die Arbeit im Studio so aufgetürmt, dass ich fast darauf vergessen hätte. Aber dafür ist die neue Platte fast fertig, und dann treten wir mit dem Management in Kontakt." Sie nickt verstehend und ihre Dreads wippen mit der Bewegung, sie bittet ihn an den Tresen, auf dem die Formulare bereitliegen. "Die Skizzen für dich hat Thorstein gemacht, ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung." sagt sie, als die Tätowiererin die Fotos mit den Transparentfolien darüber in sein Sichtfeld schiebt. Kurz legt der Amerikaner den Kugelschreiber beiseite und blättert sprachlos durch die Entwürfe. Wenn er dem Tattoo-Künstler hätte seine Vorstellung vom Motiv erklären müssen, hätte er es wohl nicht so gut beschreiben können, wie es schon auf Papier aussieht. "Also wenn es nur annähernd so aussieht, wie die Vorlagen hier, ist es mehr als in Ordnung wenn Thorstein das macht." kommentiert er die Zeichnung begeistert. Während er weiterhin den Papierkram ausfüllt, legt Ian endlich sein Handy beiseite und kommt nun erstmals dazu, den New Yorker anzusprechen: "Aye Rob, du weilst ja wieder unter den Lebenden! Ich hab ernsthaft geglaubt, ihr überlebt die Nacht nicht mit der Menge an Bevvys!" Rob lacht mit zuckenden Schultern: "Oh, du hättest uns am nächsten Tag sehen sollen, du hättest uns die Schaufel in die Hand gedrückt. Das Zeug war wirklich tödlich... Hätten wir uns auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof nicht noch ein paar Hotdogs reingepfiffen, wären wir erst gar nicht nachhause gekommen. Aber du hast auch nicht mehr ganz frisch ausgesehen. Hattest du am nächsten Tag Kunden?" Der silberhaarige Schotte schüttelt den Kopf: "Einen Tag die Woche halte ich mir für Büroarbeiten und Buchhaltung frei, was an sich schon beschissen genug ist, aber wenigstens brauche ich dafür keine ruhige Hand. Aber ich bin auch froh, dass Thorstein wieder aus seinem Urlaub zurück ist, und ich den Lehrling endlich auf Spur gebracht habe. Wenn man vom Eisriesen spricht.... Thorstein, darf ich vorstellen - Rob Caggiano, dein Kunde." Ein schlanker, vollkommen in schwarz gekleideter Neuzeitwikinger mit geflochtenem, dunkelblonden Bart und langem Zopf schüttelt dem Gitarristen freundlich die Hand. Obwohl er schon etwas furchteinflößend aussieht, mit der Menge an Titanschmuck in seinem Gesicht. "Mr. Caggiano, ich hoffe, Ihnen gefallen die Entwürfe," setzt er äußerst förmlich an, "Welcher Stil gefällt Ihnen denn am Besten?" Rob kommt um ein Kopfschütteln nicht herum: "Bitte bleiben wir beim 'Du', Thorstein, sonst komme ich mir wirklich alt vor. Aber zu den Skizzen kann ich nur sagen, mir gefallen alle, es fällt mir verdammt schwer, mich da zu entscheiden. Auf der einen Seite gefällt mir der Knochen-Look bei diesem hier, andererseits spricht mich hier die Form an, meinst du, du könntest das noch kombinieren, so dass man es an das Alte anschließen kann? Vielleicht auch direkt auf der Haut?" "Selbstverständlich, dann komm mal mit in den Eingriffsraum." schlägt der Inker schon sichtlich lockerer vor. Nach der Vorbereitung des Platzes und dem Anbringen der Vorlage lässt Thorstein die Hautstifte auf dem desinfizierten Brustmuskel des Amerikaners tanzen. Seine letzte Erfahrung in einem Tattooparlour liegt schon einige Jahre zurück und es ist ungewohnt, aber auch beruhigend, das Knistern und Rascheln der unzähligen Plastikfolien um sich herum zu hören. "Wie lange tätowierst du schon?" bricht Rob die Stille. "Etwa sieben Jahre, aber ich bin erst seit drei Jahren in Ians Studio, davor war es eine Achterbahnfahrt von dubiosen Hinterzimmern diverser Motorradclubs bis hin zu renommierten Kosmetikkonzernen, die einem das Blaue vom Himmel lügen, dazwischen waren zwar auch gute Studios dabei, aber dort musste ich aus persönlichen Gründen wieder raus. Erst hier bei Fria und Ian haben alle Rahmenbedingungen gepasst." "Klingt nach einem verdammt steinigen Weg..." antwortet der New Yorker, darauf achtend, sich nicht zu bewegen. "Das kannst du laut sagen..." Er spürt noch ein paar Striche, die zu seiner Schulter führen, bis sein Tätowierer schließlich sein Okay gibt: "So. Dort an der Wand ist ein großer Spiegel, da kannst du dir in Ruhe die Skizze ansehen, falls du etwas anders haben möchtest, sag mir bescheid." Mit prüfendem Blick betrachtet Rob die Zeichnung, die kunstvoll seine alte Tätowierung weiter in den Brustmuskel laufen lässt und dabei den Stil immer organischer werden lässt. "Biomechanic vom Feinsten. Meinst du, du könntest es auch noch etwas ins Schulterblatt erweitern? Natürlich nur, wenn es sich für dich zeitlich ausgeht, ich möchte dir keinen Stress machen, falls du nach mir noch Kunden hast." Der Tätowierer nickt und nimmt sofort wieder den Stift in die Hand: "Klar, ist kein Problem, größere Termine planen wir meistens als Tagestermine, weil wir nie wissen können, wie viele Pausen jemand braucht, oder wie gesprächig jemand ist." Einige Minuten später zieht sich die Vorzeichnung auch etwas mehr in den Rücken.

 

Ebenso reinlich und professionell, wie auch Fria es bei Ian gelernt hat, zieht Thorstein die Konturen des biomechanischen Knochengebildes, das in dunkle, metallische Spitzen übergeht, um sich an Robs Oberarmtattoo anzupassen. "Ihr werdet solche Sachen wahrscheinlich ständig gefragt, aber mich würde interessieren, wie ihr euch als Bandkollegen versteht? Trefft ihr euch nur zu Proben und Aufnahmen oder unternehmt ihr auch Privates miteinander?" Der Amerikaner wählt seine Worte sehr gewissenhaft: "Wir sind schon auch befreundet, da die Chemie auch wichtig für ein gutes Zusammenarbeiten ist, da geht man auch mal auf ein Bier nach Feierabend, wenn es möglich ist. Auf Tour sind wir ja auch überwiegend zusammen unterwegs." Die unerwartete Frische vom Einmalwischtuch lässt Rob seine Antwort unterbrechen. "Okay, cool. Ich könnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, hier zu arbeiten, wenn ich Fria und Ian nicht mögen würde. Wie ist das dann überhaupt mit Beziehungen? Das muss eine ziemliche Strapaz sein, wenn man so lange von seiner Frau weg ist," nimmt Thorstein an. "Deshalb bin ich auch Single," lügt Rob schlagfertig, und merkt im selben Moment, wie falsch sich das anfühlt, "In meinem Leben wäre nie Platz für eine Frau, die den Stress mit Touren und Reisen nicht auf sich nehmen will." "Okay, ich dachte nur, du trägst so viele Ringe, und da Rockstars immer ausgefallene Sachen lieben, dachte ich, Einer davon sei ein Ehering." Der Gitarrist muss sich beherrschen, nicht laut aufzulachen. Es stimmt, hätte er geheiratet, wäre es bestimmt ein besonderer Ring geworden, vielleicht mit einem klischeehaften Totenschädel oder etwas Derartiges. "Da gebe ich dir Recht, aber ich habe die Idee, jemanden mit einem Ring an sich zu binden, immer schon etwas überholt gefunden. Du interessierst dich bestimmt für das Mittelalter und Wikinger, oder? Wie wird denn dort 'verpartnert'?" "Ja, das stimmt. Bei den Wikingern wird aber auch mit Ringen geheiratet, nur, dass die Zeremonien und Rituale allein schon aus Tierschutzgründen nicht mehr gemacht werden können... Im Großen und Ganzen Schwerter, Blut und Saufen..." lacht der Tätowierer. Dem Schwarzhaarigen fallen die Schmerzen mal mehr, mal weniger auf, je nach Stelle ist es überraschend unterschiedlich. Manchmal spürt er gar nicht, ob die Nadeln ihn überhaupt berühren und manchmal hat er das Gefühl, dass Thorstein bis zu den Knochen vordringt. "Als Tattoo-Artist hast du bestimmt schon Anfragen für Partnertattoos bekommen, oder?" "Bei Odin, hör mir bloß damit auf, gut die Hälfte dieser Kunden kommt zurück und möchte genau dieses Partnertattoo gecovert haben." sagt er gequält. Nach den ersten zweieinhalb Stunden entscheidet sich Rob für eine kleine Pause, um sich kurz zu strecken und die Nachrichten zu lesen, die er währenddessen bekommen hat. Eine davon ist von Michael, mit dem Text: "Foto bitte. :-)" Unter das Selfie, auf denen man schon gut erkennen kann, wie groß die Tätowierung wirklich wird, schreibt er: "Du siehst es sowieso jeden Tag, wenn Thorstein mich weiterhin so foltert, kann ich es auch selber nicht pflegen ;-P." Als der Däne von seiner Zigarettenpause zurückkommt, nimmt Rob wieder seinen Platz ein. "Hast du etwa vor jemanden nach altem Brauch zu heiraten?" will der blonde Tätowierer wissen. "Ich war eigentlich nur neugierig. Je öfter ich hier in Dänemark bin, desto mehr will ich über dieses Land in Erfahrung bringen, immerhin verbringe ich dieses Jahr schon wesentlich mehr Zeit hier, als die Jahre davor." Nach kurzer Überlegung, redet er weiter: "Michael hat mir einmal von einem Albtraum erzählt, den er hatte. Eine alte Frau saß auf seiner Brust und versuchte, ihn zu erwürgen und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hat gesagt, sie sprach auf Altnordisch zu ihm. Gibt es dazu auch etwas in den Mythen und Geschichten der Wikinger?" Es dauert eine Weile, bis Thorstein antwortet: "Da gibt es tatsächlich etwas... Das dürfte, wenn man daran glaubt, ein 'Mahr' oder 'Alb' gewesen sein. Das sind Gestaltwandler, die einem in der Nacht das Grauen bringen, sie kommen meistens in der Form einer Hexe oder eines Dämons, sie ernähren sich von unserer Angst, nehmen uns die Luft zum Atmen. Viele behaupten auch, dass manche Menschen ihren 'hugr', also ihre Seele mitsamt ihren Wünschen und Vorhaben in eine Gestalt verlegen, um jemanden heimzusuchen. Demnach soll Odin der erste gewesen sein, der seinen hugr auf Reisen schickte." "Das klingt verdächtig ähnlich wie die englische Bezeichnung für die Hexe, 'the old hag'." murmelt er grübelnd. Mit kräftigem Abwischen der überschüssigen Farbe verkündet Thorstein: "So, wir wären eigentlich fertig, sieh es dir an und sag mir, ob du es noch dunkler haben möchtest, oder dir etwas auffällt. Die Schattierungen werden noch etwas heller, wenn es abgeheilt ist." Der New Yorker stellt sich nochmal vor den Spiegel und staunt nicht schlecht über die Tätowierung, die sich nun auf Brust und Schulterblatt erstreckt. "Es ist... anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe..." Höchstalarmiert und verunsichert fragt der Tätowierer nach: "Stimmt etwas nicht?" Lachend schüttelt Rob den Kopf: "Nein, es ist fantastisch! Ich hätte es mir nicht besser vorstellen können. Ich bin nur gerade platt, wie gut es aussieht." "Mann, ich hab schon gedacht, es gefällt dir nicht..." Ohne Ankündigung betritt Ian den Tätowierbereich und wirft einen prüfenden Blick auf die Arbeit seines Mitarbeiters. "Aye, das hast du bestens hinbekommen, Thorstein. Kein Grund, immer gleich in Panik zu verfallen. Nach sieben Jahren Erfahrung solltest du aber schon wissen, dass deine Arbeiten gut sind." klopft Ian dem Blonden auf die Schulter. Beim Bezahlen gibt es den nächsten Schock für Thorstein, im positiven Sinne. Denn statt der in Rechnung gestellten viertausend Kronen (etwa 550 Euro), legt der Amerikaner, der die Trinkgeldraten von New York gewohnt ist, viertausendachthundert Kronen (etwa 650 Euro) auf den Tisch. "Tut mir leid, ich kann leider nicht ganz aufrunden, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es gleich so eine große Sitzung wird." schiebt Rob den Scheinen hinterher. "Machst du Witze? Mir hat noch nie jemand achthundert Kronen Trinkgeld gegeben - bist du dir sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist - ich meine, schließlich ist das eine Fremdwährung für dich." argumentiert Thorstein. "Natürlich ist es das, ich weiß, wie viel es in Dollar ausmachen würde und finde es für deine hervorragende Arbeit durchaus angemessen," nickt Rob bestätigend, verabschiedet sich herzlich von ihnen und nimmt ein paar Visitenkärtchen mit, als er das Studio verlässt.

 

Am nächsten Tag. Es ist schwer für Rob, die dreckigen Gedanken abzuschütteln, die er seit dem heißen Intermezzo einige Tage zuvor wie ein kleines Feuer hegt, was er beinahe schon schmerzhaft in seinem Schritt spürt, als er vor dem Bildschirm des Aufnahme- und Schnittprogrammes sitzt. Hin und wieder linst er verstohlen über den Monitorrand zu Michael, der über die Kopfhörer der Kabine mit Jacob neben ihm kommuniziert. "Versuch es nochmal, mir kommt es so vor, als hättest du im Chorus kein Volumen mehr übrig." Der Sänger nickt und rückt die Kopfhörer zurecht, ehe er, mit einer anderen Lufteinteilung den Song wiederholt. Stunde um Stunde tröpfelt die Zeit dahin, ohne, dass sich beim Gitarristen die Lage bessert. Sich selbst zu zwingen, an etwas Unschuldiges zu denken, beschwört genau das Gegenteil und das Kopfkino liefert ihm oscarverdächtige Szenen in Dauerrotation. Unvermittelt setzt sich der Schlagzeuger neben Rob, der notgedrungen die Beine überschlägt und den unteren Bund der Jacke über die Beule zieht, damit sein 'Problem' nicht ganz so offensichtlich ist. "Hej Rob, ich hab in letzter Zeit nicht so oft Gelegenheit gehabt, mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Wie gefällt es dir, hier zu wohnen?" Mit einem leicht überzogenen Lächeln antwortet er: "Jon, hey... Ja, es ist toll, Michael könnte durchaus auch zeitenweise als Fremdenführer arbeiten. Wir unternehmen hin und wieder was zusammen, aber es ist auch ein bisschen wie Urlaub, wenn wir zuhause bleiben und einfach nur etwas kochen, oder uns Filme ansehen." Nachdenklich lehnt sich Jon zurück und verschränkt die Arme, dann bohrt er nach: "Wie findet er dann überhaupt Zeit für seine neue Flamme, da gibt es doch bestimmt schon jemanden, oder?" In einem Anflug an Angst aufzufliegen, puzzelt er sich eine Antwort zusammen. "Ach, wir kleben ja nicht 24/7 aneinander, so tief, wie ich oft beim Üben in Gedanken versunken bin, könnte er Stunden außer Haus sein, und ich würde es nicht einmal merken. Aber er hat mir gegenüber auch nichts Genaueres erwähnt," hofft der Amerikaner, ihn auszutricksen. "Hm... ich finde es nur seltsam, dass er nicht mit mir darüber sprechen will. Sonst warnt er mich vor, wenn ich bald jemand neues kennenlerne, und so zufrieden, wie er auf mich wirkt, muss sie eine ziemliche Granate im Bett sein." Hätte Rob in diesem Moment etwas getrunken, hätte er womöglich gerade Aufnahmetechnik im Wert von mehreren Hunderttausend Kronen mit einem Sprühregen der Fassungslosigkeit ruiniert. Mit Mühe wahrt er seine Maske und grinst breit, um den heteromaskulinen Gepflogenheiten zu entsprechen. "Wirst du über Weihnachten auch hierbleiben, ist ja nicht mehr lange hin?" fährt der Däne fort. "Jetzt, wo du es sagst, hab ich mir tatsächlich noch keine Gedanken gemacht, immerhin hab ich damit gerechnet, im Hotel zu bleiben. Schenkt ihr euch gegenseitig eigentlich was? So als Bandkollegen? Seit ich dabei bin, war ich zu den Feiertagen immer bei meinen Eltern." Der Glatzköpfige schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, wir treffen uns wahrscheinlich nur gegen Nachmittag im Proberaum und stoßen an, nichts Aufregendes. Davon abgesehen sind die Geschenke für die Verwandtschaft sowieso teuer genug." "Oh ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es Michael nicht leicht hat, für seine Geschwister etwas zu finden." Jon beugt sich auf dem Stuhl wieder nach vorne, stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab: "Seit ich seine Familie kenne, schenken sie sich eigentlich nur Kleinigkeiten, oder laden einander zu Essen ein, hier und da wird mal eine Flasche Wein oder Selbstgebranntes mitgebracht, aber alles in allem ganz unkompliziert, falls du vorhast, etwas zu besorgen." "Danke..."

 

In diesem Moment kommt Michael aus der Kabine, der sich nach der letzten Aufnahmespur eine Verschnaufpause wünscht, und steuert gezielt auf die Tür nach draußen zu. Rob ergreift die Chance: "Warte auf mich, Michael, ich wollte dich etwas fragen, es geht um Weihnachten." Der Sänger dreht sich um und hält dem Langhaarigen die Tür auf. Rob wartet, bis die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen ist und spricht ihn an: "Weihnachten kann warten, ich hab jetzt ein größeres Problem." "Klär mich auf." Der Gitarrist zieht ihn Richtung Toiletten und redet verhalten weiter: "Den ganzen Tag renne ich schon mit einem Halbsteifen rum, ich halte es bald nicht mehr aus." Michaels prüfender Blick wandert zu seinem Schritt: "Warum ist mir das nicht früher aufgefallen?" Fahrig rattert der New Yorker hinunter: "Überschlagene Beine, Lederjacke und betende Hände..." Paranoid wirft Rob einen Blick hinter sich, ob ihnen jemand gefolgt ist, als sie in einer Kabine verschwinden. "Wir könnten hier erwischt werden..." kommt Michaels Einwand leise. "Ist mir scheissegal, ich schaffe es damit nicht nachhause. Und ich wollte es nicht ohne dich machen..." raunt er, während der Däne ihn angestachelt gegen die Wand drängt. Die gierigen Hände des Amerikaners ziehen Michael noch weiter zu sich, pressen sein Becken auffordernd gegen sein Eigenes, was ein zittriges Aufkeuchen provoziert. Quälend langsam, zumindest kommt es Rob so vor, öffnet der Größere Gürtel und Reißverschluss, umfasst das harte, hitzige Fleisch. Mit einem hilfesuchenden Griff finden Robs Finger Halt in Michaels Haaren und an seiner Schulter. "Rob, verdammt, wenn du nicht auffliegen willst, darfst du mir nicht die Tolle zerstören." flüstert Michael energisch. "Tut mir leid, ich brauch dich jetzt einfach..." Trotz der kleinen Maßregelung zieht Rob ihn in einen obsessiven Zungenkuss und lässt seine Hand von Michaels längerem Deckhaar in den Nacken rutschen, während der Sänger seine Rechte immer wieder bestimmt an Robs Ständer auf und ab gleiten lässt. Die Linke mogelt sich heimlich unter Lederjacke und Shirt, wo sie mit den kalten Fingerspitzen die empfindliche Haut seines rassigen Bauchs drangsaliert, was noch mehr Blut in seine Lenden schickt. Michael spürt das aufbegehrende Pochen von Robs Härte, seine Oberschenkel fangen an, unkontrolliert zu zucken. Er steigert die Geschwindigkeit und festigt den Griff, weicht mit dem Kopf zurück, um in die verklärten Augen des Gitarristen zu sehen, der mit aller Kraft versucht, seine Atmung ruhig zu halten. Zielsicher lässt der Däne etwas Speichel auf die Spitze tropfen, man sieht dem Langhaarigen die Anstrengung der Selbstbeherrschung an den Gesichtszügen an, als sich ein lautloser Schrei formt. Abrupt schnellen Robs Hände zu den Schultern seines Gegenübers, um sich festzuhalten, weil seine Kraft ihn durch Michaels Finger verlässt und seine Knie nachgeben. Gerade so schafft es Michael noch, seinen Schwanz in den Mund zu nehmen und zu schlucken, die überraschende Ergiebigkeit lässt ihn beinahe Husten, bevor er das letzte Bisschen mit Zunge und Lippen aus ihm herausmassiert. Kurzatmig flüsternd entschuldigt sich Rob: "Es tut mir leid... du hast mich so schnell kommen lassen... ich konnte dich nicht... vorwarnen..." Erleichtert, sich endlich entspannen zu können, rutscht er vor Michael an der Wand der engen Kabine hinunter, bis er vor ihm sitzt und sich wieder einpackt. "Hej, das klingt ja fast schon nach einem Kompliment..." grinst er amüsiert. Der New Yorker lächelt kopfschüttelnd und wischt ihm den letzten, verräterischen Tropfen von seinem Bart. "Was ist mit dir? Soll ich-" Hektisch verneint Michael und richtet gefühlsmäßig seine Frisur: "Nein, wir sind schon zu lange weg, zuhause ist früh genug. Und jetzt ab, bevor sie uns suchen." Sie helfen sich gegenseitig hoch und der Däne will schon die Tür zur Kabine öffnen, da hält ihn Rob am Ärmel seines Sweaters zurück und drückt ihm einen flüchtigen, aber liebevollen Kuss auf.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hör mal Michael, das mit der schnellen Nummer heute im Studio tut mir leid. Ich weiß, es war unüberlegt und riskant, wir hätten jederzeit auffliegen können und es wäre meine Schuld gewesen." versucht sich Rob beim Ankommen zuhause zu entschuldigen. Allerdings ignoriert Michael die Aussage des Amerikaners geflissentlich. Er weiß, das Rob sonst ein vernünftiger, erwachsener Mann ist. Ihm ist aber ebenso klar, dass sie einander die letzten Tage viel zu sehr vernachlässigt haben. Die ganze Autofahrt vom Tonstudio bis zu seinem Haus war eine Herausforderung an Konzentration, davon abgesehen war es das erste Mal wieder eine unangenehme Stille, die an beider Gewissen nagt. "...hast du mir eben zugehört?" fragt der New Yorker perplex. Entnervt stützt sich der Däne an der Garderobe ab, auf deren Haken er grade die Lederjacke aufgehangen hat, und schnaubt: "Ja, ich hab es gehört, Rob. Was soll ich dazu sagen? Wir sind beide frustriert, ich hab auch im Moment keinen Kopf dafür." Enttäuscht, ihn nicht mit seinen Worten erreicht zu haben, antwortet er wohl etwas schnippisch: "Ist schon gut, vergiss es einfach." Er will sich vorbeidrängen, da hält ihn Michael unsanft am Oberarm zurück. "Ich will mich mit dir jetzt nicht streiten, weil es keinen Grund zum Streiten gibt. Immerhin ist nichts passiert. Niemand hat uns gesehen. Lieber würde ich dich ficken, jetzt, hier, sofort." raunt er tief und sein Blick ist ernst, fast schon zornig. Er drängt Rob an die Wand im Badezimmer hinter ihnen, pinnt ihn mit den Händen fest. Der Kuss ist agressiv und fordernd, der Amerikaner kommt gar nicht hinterher. Forsch zieht er Rob und sich selbst aus, wirft die Wäsche achtlos auf den Boden. Verärgert über sich selbst hält Michael inne und setzt an, ein Kondom zu holen, als der Langhaarige ihn mit schroffem Griff an seinem Handgelenk zurückhält: "Wenn du mir vertraust, gibt es keinen Grund, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen könnte. Mir fehlt nichts, Michael, ich bin gesund." "Bist du dir sicher, dass ich nicht doch Eines holen soll?" Rob dreht ihm auffordernd den Rücken zu, stützt sich an der Wand mit den Ellenbogen ab, sieht ungeduldig, aber herausfordernd über seine frisch tätowierte Schulter zu ihm: "Ich dachte, du wolltest mich ficken? Ich warte..." Mit wenig mehr Vorbereitung, als etwas Duschgel auf seinem Schwanz dringt der Däne in ihn ein, Rob durchfährt eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Erregung, die ihn ungehalten aufstöhnen lässt. Jedes Mal stößt er etwas tiefer, schon jetzt kann sich der Amerikaner schwer auf den Beinen halten, was zum Teil daran liegt, dass er nicht stabil steht, als auch dadurch, dass Michael sich gnadenlos nimmt, was er gerade will. Der Griff um Robs Hüften ist unbarmherzig und seine Finger bohren sich unangenehm ins Fleisch. Das Stöhnen vom Gitarristen erwächst zu hemmungslosem Schreien. Immer wieder trifft der Sänger zielgenau den einen Punkt mit waghalsigem Tempo. Würde Michael ihn nicht mit eisernem Griff festhalten, wäre der Langhaarige schon längst auf den Boden gesunken, sein eigener Ständer ist so hart, dass er damit gefühlt die Wand durchbrechen könnte. Plötzlich überrumpelt Rob sein Klimax, kommt heftig, ohne dass er selbst Hand angelegt hat, verteilt seinen Saft auf die Fliesenwand vor ihm. Michael folgt ihm nach einigen agressiven Stößen, ergießt sich in ihm und versucht, Rob und sich aufrecht zu halten, lässt sich aber schließlich doch auf den Badezimmerteppich nieder, mit dem kleineren Mann im Arm. Angestrengt verschnauft Michael und sieht auch ein wenig besorgt zu Rob, der genauso ausgelaugt keucht. Als sich endlich ein schmutziges, zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem verschwitzten Gesicht des New Yorkers abzeichnet, lässt er den Kopf erleichtert zurückfallen. "Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu grob?" Belustigt wendet Rob ihm das Gesicht zu und hebt ungläubig eine Augenbraue: "Zu grob? Genau das. Jeden Tag. Bitte." Mit zugekniffenen Augen lacht der Däne ebbend: "Ernsthaft, ich dachte, ich hätte dich verletzt." "Ich bin doch nicht aus Glas, du darfst mich schon anfassen. Man sagt ja, richtig gut ist der Sex erst, wenn man blaue Flecken und Schürfwunden nicht mehr mitbekommt. Das haben wir beide heute definitiv gebraucht." "Und verdient, die letzten Tage waren einfach nur mehr Horror. Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorher so gereizt reagiert hab." Rob schüttelt den Kopf: "Gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, aber wenn das grade Versöhnungssex war, müssen wir viel öfter streiten..." "Du bist ein Idiot..." lacht der Däne. "Das mag sein," erwidert Rob mit einem langsamen, genießerischen Kuss, "aber dafür der glücklichste Idiot der Welt. Ich liebe dich." Das strahlende Lächeln in Michaels Gesicht lässt sich mit nichts anderem übertreffen, als mit seiner Antwort: "Ich liebe dich auch, Rob."

 

18\. Dezember. Um den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch mit den paar Hockern im Proberaum hat sich die Band versammelt. Ihr Manager Mads nimmt gerade dankend die Tasse Kaffee entgegen, die Jon ihm bringt. "Also, nachdem wir die Designs für Sweater, Shirts, Jacken, Hosen und Caps abgesegnet haben, was haltet ihr von der Idee, wie die Großen, wie zum Beispiel Rammstein oder Manson, eine eigene Spirituose rauszubringen? Sagen wir mal, Whiskey, oder Rum, ein paar Anbieter hätte ich schon parat." Skeptisch runzelt Michael die Stirn, die Begeisterung hält sich auch bei den Anderen in Grenzen. Rob äußert die aufdringlichsten Zweifel: "Ist es nicht ein wenig widersprüchlich? Ich meine, Michael verfolgt schon seit einiger Zeit einen ziemlich gesunden Lebensstil, mit viel Sport und kaum Alkohol. Immerhin geht es auch ein bisschen um die Vorbildwirkung, wir haben teilweise sogar verdammt junges Publikum und keiner von uns ist jetzt Kampftrinker." Der Sänger nickt: "Rob hat vollkommen Recht, ich würde mich nicht wirklich wohl fühlen, so etwas zu bewerben, wenn ich bei Interviews die ganze Zeit sage, Ernährungsplan dies, Trainingsplan jenes - klar, an so was Hochprozentiges sollte man nur als Erwachsener rankommen und es ist jedem selbst überlassen, wie verantwortungsbewusst man damit umgeht." Überzeugend wirft Mads ein: "Du kannst es ja im selben Zug erwähnen, so wie Bilder auf Zigarettenpackungen, nur nicht so plump. Zum Beispiel: Hier bekommt ihr unseren neuen Rum von der Firma XY, aber trinkt nicht alles auf einmal, ist schließlich was Besonderes für besondere Momente." Der Schlagzeuger nickt: "Ich denke, so wäre es vertretbar, aber es darf auch nicht so wirken, als würden wir jetzt überall unser Logo aufdrucken und alle mit Merch zumüllen wollen." Mads wirft alternativ ein: "Ein weiterer Vorschlag wäre Bier, das ist nicht hochprozentig und lässt sich leichter vermarkten. Aber darüber könnt ihr euch nächste Woche die Köpfe zerbrechen, ich zeige euch lieber mal den Tourplan mit den bisherigen bestätigten Anfragen." Er breitet einige Zettel vor ihnen aus, auf denen die ersten Konzert- und Festivaltermine aufgelistet sind. "Wow, es geht schon Anfang April los, das ist gut." staunt der Sänger. "Ja, es stehen zwar noch ein paar wenige Zusagen aus, aber die Termine reichen bis in den Dezember, was ich gesehen habe. Immerhin müsst ihr das neue Album promoten." pflichtet Mads bei. "Bis Dezember? Ach du grüne Neune, gibt es wenigstens genügend Off-Tage?" merkt Kaspar an. "Ich seh grad die Daten, ist größtenteils im Drei- bis Viertagesrhythmus. Aber ich kann es mir nicht schlimmer vorstellen, als mit Anthrax und The Damned Things gleichzeitig zu touren UND den Buchungen für das Tonstudio in New York hinterherzukommen." kommentiert Rob mit großen Augen. Lachend klopft Jon ihm auf die Schulter: "Vom Regen in die Traufe... Du solltest dir vielleicht nächstes Mal eine No-Name-Band aussuchen, wenn du weniger arbeiten möchtest." Die Jungs stimmen in das Lachen mit ein. Dann drückt ihr Manager Michael noch einige postalisch gesendete Interviewanfragen in die Hand: "Den Rest der Anfragen erhältst du über E-Mail, reicht, wenn du da in den nächsten Tagen mal reinschaust." Erschlagen von der Menge an Informationen, die sie durcharbeiten müssen, bedankt sich Michael bei Mads und begleitet ihn nach draußen, nur um dann zu verzweifelten Bandkollegen zurückzukehren. "Werden wir das überleben, Michael?" fragt der Schlagzeuger. "Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, aber alleine so viele Termine geplant zu haben - ich bin gerade wahnsinnig dankbar, dass wir so viel Zuspruch bekommen." "Michael hat Recht, solange wir noch so oft und gerne gebucht werden, dürfen wir uns echt nicht beschweren. Außerdem - je mehr Auftritte wir haben, desto weniger Zeit haben wir für Proben..." sagt Rob zuversichtlich.

 

Motiviert starten Michael und Rob den nächsten Tag mit einer Laufrunde, bei der sich der Amerikaner wesentlich besser schlägt, als an diversen Tagen zuvor. "Hej, wir sind schon eine halbe Stunde unterwegs und du hast bis jetzt keine Pause gebraucht, das ist wirklich Fortschritt." sagt der Sänger anerkennend, während er Rob anspornt, das Tempo zu halten. "Du wirst sehen, dir geht es auf der Bühne auch besser, wenn du dich etwas fit hältst." fährt er fort. "Wie kannst du nur bei dieser Kälte so durchatmen und auch noch reden, während du joggst?" keucht der Langhaarige knapp an der Grenze zum Kollaps. "Kondition und Abhärtung, Rob." Genervt rollt er mit den Augen und lässt dem Dänen etwas Vorsprung, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Noch immer liegt so viel Schnee, dass das Laufen alleine als Ganzkörperworkout zählen könnte. Unter der weißen Decke verbirgt sich allerdings Gefährliches, Rob knickt an einem losen Stein unter der Schneeschicht des Feldweges um und ihm entkommt ein überraschter Schmerzlaut als er stürzt. Alarmiert dreht Michael um und sprintet zurück, wo der Gitarrist am Boden sitzt und peinlich berührt die Hände vors Gesicht schlägt. "Was ist passiert? Hast du dich verletzt?" "Ich bin umgeknickt und hab mich auf die Fresse gelegt." murmelt er angesäuert. Michael hockt sich vor ihm in den Schnee, tastet den Knöchel ab, den Rob ihm zeigt und dreht den Fuß vorsichtig in verschiedene Richtungen. "Tut es weh?" "Es zieht ein wenig..." antwortet er, mit dem Blick zur Seite gerichtet. "Wenn du Glück hast, hast du dir nur die Bänder überdehnt, eine Verstauchung wäre schlimmer. Versuch mal, aufzustehen." Mit Ruck und Stütze hilft ihm der erfahrenere Sportler auf die Beine: "Kannst du den Fuß belasten?" Mit dem Arm um die Schulter des Sängers probiert er sich an einigen Schritten, er verzieht zwar bei jedem Auftreten das Gesicht, aber er kann humpelnd gehen. "Gut, wenn es bis zuhause nicht übermäßig angeschwollen ist, haben wir die Gewissheit, dass es kein Bänderriss und keine Verstauchung ist. Dann legst du einfach ein paar Tage die Füße hoch und bist wieder ganz der Alte." "So viel Pech kann auch nur ich haben..." beschwert sich Rob. "Ach komm, ein paar Tage Urlaub vor dem Weihnachtsstress tun dir sicher gut." Während dem Rest des Weges, den Michael seinen verletzten Pechvogel stützt, fragt der New Yorker nach, was er schon länger vorgehabt hat: "Ist es eigentlich in Ordnung, dass ich über die Feiertage noch bei dir bleibe? Ich möchte dich nicht belagern, wenn du vielleicht lieber etwas mit deiner Familie unternehmen möchtest." Der Däne schmunzelt und rümpft ob der Kälte kurz seine gerötete Nase: "Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, du wurdest bereits von Majbritt und mir adoptiert... Ergo gehörst auch du zu meiner Familie und bist hiermit herzlich eingeladen, den Festlichkeiten meines Katastrophenclans beizuwohnen." Belustigt denken sie zurück an das Adventessen, bei dem sich Sussanne so daneben benommen hat. Erleichtert, den Weg ohne weitere Probleme zurückgelegt und Michaels Haus erreicht zu haben, lassen sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen und Rob humpelt vorsichtig zum Sofa, nachdem er es geschafft hat, halbwegs schmerzfrei seine Laufschuhe auszuziehen. Kritisch betrachtet er den stechenden Knöchel, der sich vom Gesunden nicht großartig unterscheidet. Der Däne bestätigt es Rob: "Nachdem es nicht weiter angeschwollen ist, reicht es, wenn ich den Knöchel tape und etwas Eis auflege." "Und das, wo ich gerade Fortschritte beim Laufen bemerkt hab." jammert er. "Wir haben die nächsten Tage sowieso frei, da können wir uns etwas entspannen, bevor wir noch die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen und die Verwandtschaft beehren." sagt Michael tröstend. "Willst du hier auch dekorieren? Oder, habt ihr überhaupt Weihnachtsbräuche?" Mit einer Rolle Sporttape setzt sich der Sänger auf das Sofa, wo er sich um das verletzte Sprunggelenk kümmert. In den Jahren, die er sich an sein Sportpensum hält, ist es ihm hin und wieder selbst passiert, dass er sich Bänder überdehnt oder Knöchel verstaucht hat – vor allem im Winter. "Wir nennen es schon mal Julfest – das wäre der auffälligste Unterschied. Wir schmücken am 23. oder direkt am 24. den Baum und Essen gemeinsam, meistens Ente, Gans oder Schwein. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, ich bin nicht wirklich der Dekorationsfanatiker... Da ich mit Lina sowieso immer bei Mutter oder Marianne eingeladen war, haben wir es uns gespart, extra etwas zu kaufen, was den Rest des Jahres sowieso nur verstauben würde. Einzig und allein den Baum halte ich für Pflicht, das wird aber dieses Jahr ein kleiner Baum werden. Ich hab mir auch schon Gedanken um den Zeitplan an diesen Tagen gemacht. Sag, wann fliegst du dann wieder zurück?" Er genießt gerade die sanften Berührungen, die ihn das Ziehen und Stechen in seinem Fuß fast vergessen lassen. "Das Ticket ist gebucht am 27., am Nachmittag. Ich versuche dann, mein Appartment wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und zu Silvester feiere ich mit meinen Eltern."

 

In den kommenden Tagen hat Michael Einiges zu tun, um Interviewanfragen für die Band zu beantworten und noch rechtzeitig an das Geschenk für Rob zu kommen, für das er viel Recherchearbeit geleistet hat. Sogar sein alter Freund, John Schäffer von Iced Earth muss helfen, um das Unternehmen zu realisieren. Glücklicherweise trifft er sich in den nächsten Tagen in Norddeutschland mit einem Produzenten, da sie im kommenden Festivalsommer auch gleichzeitig aufnehmen wollen. Michael plant daher einen Tagesausflug, während Rob einen Interviewtermin wahrnimmt. In seiner Abwesenheit hat er sein Notebook ausgeborgt, die erste Idee des Dänen wäre ein Kurzurlaub in einem Wellnesshotel in Kopenhagen gewesen, als er jedoch angefangen hat, 'Kopenhagen' einzutippen, hat kurz der Begriff 'Kramer Baretta' aufgeblitzt und er kann sich erinnern, dass Rob früher von dieser Gitarre geschwärmt hat, und wie leid es ihm tut, sie als Teenager verkauft zu haben, zumal sie eine Originalunterschrift von Van Halen zierte.

 

Vor einem kleinen Café in Kiel hält Michael mit seinem schwarzen Chevrolet und findet prompt einen geeigneten Parkplatz. Er nutzt beim Aussteigen die Gelegenheit, sich zu strecken, nachdem er vier Stunden im Auto gesessen hat und davon eine Stunde auf der Fähre verbracht hat. Schon von Weitem sieht er durch die hohen Fenster die Kutte des Thrashers, der mit Argusaugen den Koffer bewacht und daher wohl einen unfreundlichen Eindruck auf die anderen Gäste des Lokals macht. "Mach nicht so ein finsteres Gesicht, du vergraulst noch die ganzen Leute..." begrüßt ihn der Sänger, als er das heimelig kleine Café betritt. "Michael, bist du zu Fuß hier? Ich sitze hier schon seit letzter Woche..." scherzt der mittlerweile Grauhaarige. Sie umarmen sich brüderlich und John fragt: "So, mein lieber Nachfolge-Presley, wie gehts dir und den Jungs, ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr bald mal eine neue Platte rausbringt?" "Ja, 'Seal the Deal and lets Boogie' ist fertig, wir haben auch schon das Artwork abgesegnet und nächste Woche wird es gepresst. Den Jungs geht es gut, und ich glaube Rob wird in Zukunft, wenn wir hier aufnehmen, bei mir wohnen, er bleibt von Jahr zu Jahr länger in Dänemark." John grinst: "Dann könnte er doch gleich eine Wohnung oder ein Haus hier kaufen?" Michael schüttelt den Kopf: "Nicht wirklich... Auch, wenn er wenig zuhause ist, ist seine Familie ihm sehr wichtig, da will ich ihn nicht rausreissen. Aber egal, wie ich sehe hast du die Baretta bekommen, wie viel bekommst du von mir?" Schäffer lehnt sich zurück und holt zu einer ausschweifenden Erzählung aus: "Mein lieber Michael, es war regelrecht eine Odyssee, dir dieses Ding zu holen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Hütte echt nicht leicht zu finden war, ist die Geschichte, weshalb der Typ sie verkauft hat, auch nicht ohne. Der Junge muss die Behandlung für seinen Vater finanzieren und findet so nichts an der Klampfe, also hat er sie weit unter dem Wert verkauft - und ja, ich weiß, dass Barettas an sich nicht teuer sind, aber das Autogramm von Eddie Van Halen, Mann! Wie sich herausgestellt hat, könnte es sogar die sein, die Rob selbst verkauft hat, die Zeit und der Ort kommen ungefähr hin, was der Bursche sich erinnern konnte." "Wenn sie das wirklich ist, wird er ausflippen..." murmelt der Däne andächtig. "Er wollte tatsächlich nur fünfhundert Piepen," trommelt John aufgeregt mit den Handflächen auf der Tischplatte, "aber wieso um alles in der Welt machst du das für den Spinner? Er hat doch ohnehin siebzehn Gitarren zuhause an der Wand hängen. Siebzehn!" Michael lächelt in Gedanken: "Er ist ein guter Freund, für den ich etwas Besonderes tun möchte. Wenn er sich nur halb so sehr freut, wie ich hoffe, macht mich das glücklich. Ich will, dass er den Begriff 'hygge' kennenlernt." "Ahhh, euer dänisches 'Spezialwohlfühlservice einmal täglich', so so, verstehe..." zwinkert der Amerikaner anzüglich. Perplex schüttelt der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf: "Wo hast du denn diese Scheiße her?" "Weshalb werden Dänen sonst als 'glücklichstes Volk der Welt' bezeichnet?" zuckt Schäffer unschuldig mit den Schultern. " Michael fällt nichts ein, um schlagfertig zu antworten und zieht einige Scheine aus dem Portmonnaie. Zu seiner Verwunderung rollt der Gitarrist die Scheine wieder zusammen, um sie ihm zurück in die Jackentasche zu stecken. "Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich Geld als Entschädigung möchte?" "John, du machst mir Angst." "Keine Panik, ich möchte nur, dass ihr, wenn ihr in den USA tourt, mal auf ein paar Bierchen vorbeikommt. Gebt uns früh genug bescheid, wann ihr eure Off-Tage habt, dann machen wir, wenn wir nicht gerade selbst Auftritte haben, ein Barbeque und ihr bringt dann einfach das Bier mit. Von Stu soll ich dir auch liebe Grüße bestellen, er freut sich darauf, die Jungs und dich wieder zu treffen. Er spricht noch immer von den Streichen mit den Kostümen auf der Bühne... Und du musst mir erklären, was dieses 'hygge' ist." "Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll, danke." lächelt Michael verlegen.

 

Zeitgleich hat Rob die zündende Idee, welches Geschenk für Michael das Passende wäre. Sie beginnen ihre neue Tour in den Staaten, und da der Boxfan sich rituell zum Frühstück immer die aktuellsten Nachrichten zu diesem Kampfsport auf dem Smartphone durchsieht, plant der New Yorker, ihn zu einem groß angelegten Arenakampf von Glowacki und Cunningham in Brooklyn mitzunehmen, die, wie er als Laie trotzdem sagen kann, großartige Fighter sind. Die Tickets dafür lädt er sich auf den Laptop, als auch auf das Handy, um sicher zu gehen, dass ja nichts schiefgehen kann. Für Majbritt hat sich der Gitarrist von Michael den Tip geholt, die aktuellen Sherlock Staffeln zu organisieren, die sie sich zwar schon selbst kaufen wollte, aber durch die Arbeit nie dazu gekommen ist. Als er dann auch ein Telefoninterview absolviert hat, das eigentlich sogar recht angenehm verlaufen ist, beschließt Rob, sich etwas hinzulegen, bevor er am frühen Abend noch ein Bisschen mit seiner Gitarre übt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Handy, ob er vielleicht eine Nachricht versäumt hat, schlägt er auf dem Sofa die Decke über und schließt die Augen.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Gräulich dämmrig erstreckt sich vor Rob ein einsamer Weg, der verloren in den Nebel hineinragt, als er sich Schritt für Schritt vorankämpft. Das gläsern schimmernde Eis unter seinen Schuhen knirscht trocken. Der Himmel hebt sich nur wenig von der Umgebung ab, aber er sieht genug, um sich nicht zu verirren. Knochige, gierige Äste spannen sich lauernd, wie Klauen über den Pfad, den er erschöpft keuchend entlang läuft. Geduldig. Beunruhigend. Die Strecke wird von einer Schneeböschung mit schwarzen Bäumen und einem Fluss gesäumt. Hinter ihm türmt sich ein allesverschlingender Schatten auf, jetzt weiß er wieder, wovor er überhaupt flüchtet. Hin und wieder bohren sich kleine Steine beißend in die Fußsohlen, die ihn gequält und ausgelaugt aufjaulen lassen und sein Laufen in einen schleppenden, gebrochenen Trab verwandeln. Die Geräusche um ihn befeuern seinen panischen Überlebenstrieb, aber seine Beine schmerzen so sehr, dass er fürchtet, sie halten seinem Gewicht bald nicht mehr stand und knicken um, wie morsches Holz. Michael. Wo ist Michael? Verlockend flüstert ihm das Gewässer in einer uralten Sprache zu, aber Rob lässt sich davon nicht ködern, genausowenig gibt er dem Drang nach, stehen zu bleiben um sich von der Schwärze gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Der Pfad macht eine Biegung, führt zu einer alten Stadt, die Nebelschwaden lichten sich langsam. Die bedrohlich wilde Vegetation weicht Straßenlaternen, die schwach gelblich glimmen, hinter ihm ist die finstere Masse verschwunden, dafür erleuchtet der Vollmond ihm den Weg. Mit einem stechenden Rot hebt er sich vom Nachthimmel ab, wie ein wachsames Auge, dass ihn beobachtet. Immer wieder stößt er sich nach vorne, den Blick auf den Weg vor ihm gerichtet, auf dem, zu seinem Entsetzen, statt der vermuteten scharfkantigen Kieselsteinchen tatsächlich aberhunderte Zähne liegen. Die Stadt mutet viktorianisch an, aber er würde nicht darauf wetten. Rob sieht einige Passanten, röchelnd schleift er sich zu ihnen und möchte etwas sagen. Kein noch so kleiner Sprachlaut entkommt seinem Mund. Stattdessen wird er beinahe von dem verrotteten, sumpfigen Gestank erschlagen, der sich über die Stadt gelegt hat. Noch bevor er etwas sagen kann, spucken ihm einige Einwohner der fremden Stadt abfällig vor die Füße und ignorieren ihn des Weiteren. Nur ein Mann mit einer ledernen Schnabelmaske sieht ihn an und zeigt mit einem gedämpften "Du suchst den Namenlosen. Dort." auf einen Turm. Als er sich auf den Turm geschleppt hat, findet er am einzigen Fenster des letzten Raumes eine Silhouette, die sich auf den Fensterrahmen stützt, einen langen, schwarzen Mantel und einen Zylinder trägt. Die Kälte, die schon die ganze Zeit durch Kleidung und Haut dringt, macht sich endgültig mit einem plötzlichen Schaudern bemerkbar. Mit zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven tritt er vorsichtig auf ihn zu. "Michael, bist das du?" Der Mann dreht sich um, und im Licht des Mondes sieht Rob, dass sein Gesicht mit Blut und Kohle in Form eines Schädels bemalen ist. Der Fremde kürzt den Abstand auf eine Armlänge, trotz seiner verschlossenen Augen wirkt es so, als würde ihm der Namenlose direkt in die Seele starren. "Mi... Michael?" Die Augen seines Gegenübers öffnen sich blitzartig und sie stechen mit einem glühenden Weiß aus dem schwarz gefärbten Augenhöhlen hervor. Noch bevor er den Schrecken verarbeiten kann, fühlt er einen unsäglichen Schmerz in seiner Brust, wo sich knochige Finger hinter seinen Rippen um sein Herz geschlungen haben. Und sie drücken zu.

 

Mit einem Satz wirft Rob die Decke ab und stößt gegen Michael, der an seinem Kopfende an der Sofalehne sitzt und ihn regelrecht auffängt. "Fuck! Michael... es tut mir leid... ich..." stottert er noch immer desorientiert und sinkt hilflos in die Arme des Sängers. "Alles in Ordnung, Rob... Ich bin gerade eben nachhause gekommen, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken, als ich gemerkt habe, dass du einen Albtraum hast. Willst du mir davon erzählen?" Der Amerikaner lehnt kopfschüttelnd ab. "...ich brauche einen Augenblick..." Er legt den Kopf auf Michaels Oberschenkel und schnauft hörbar und es dauert, bis er sich wieder gefasst hat. Der Däne legt die Decke nochmal über die Schultern des Langhaarigen, als er sich aufsetzt, aber sich trotzdem an Michaels Schulter lehnt, bevor er beginnt, zu erzählen: "Ich war auf der Flucht, aber gleichzeitig war ich auf der Suche nach dir, alles machte Jagd auf mich. Du warst in diesem Turm, und hast mir buchstäblich das Herz herausgerissen." Betroffen zieht Michael ihn fester zu sich, unsicher, was er darauf erwidern soll. Rob allerdings fährt fort: "Die alte Schreckschraube hab ich aber nicht gesehen, wobei es mir helfen würde, wenn ich wüsste, wie sie aussieht..." Der sonst Albtraumgeplagte lacht tonlos auf, als er Rob wieder als beruhigt einstuft. "Du warst verdammt lange weg, was hast du getrieben? Eine Weltreise?" fragt Rob. "Nein, ich habe Schäffer getroffen, er nimmt dieses Jahr in Deutschland auf. Deshalb auch der lange Weg dorthin und retour." "Jon Schäffer? Wow, schade, dass ich das nicht wusste, ich wäre sonst gern mitgekommen." "Ja, war sehr kurzfristig," lügt Michael, sein schlechtes Gewissen wird nur dadurch beruhigt, dass die ganze Aktion für sein Geschenk gewesen ist, "wenn ich es das nächste Mal früh genug weiß, sage ich dir natürlich bescheid, versprochen." Nach einem Moment der Ruhe meldet sich der Däne wieder zu Wort: "Ist es für dich in Ordnung, wenn wir am 23. nochmal zu Marianne und Peter fahren? Nur auf einen Sprung, um ihnen ein gutes Julfest zu wünschen, wir müssen auch nicht lange bleiben, Maj wird auch da sein." Erholt richtet sich Rob auf und fängt an, säuberlich die Decke zu falten. "Natürlich, wie du schon gesagt hast, gehöre ich ja schon dazu und bis auf Sussannes künstliches Drama war es auch Ende November sehr angenehm, ich habe auch schon Majbritts Krimis organisiert, ich hoffe, ich finde noch etwas für Marianne und ihren Mann." "Darum kümmere ich mich, und den 24. haben wir ganz für uns." sichert ihm Michael zu.

 

"Darf ich dir noch etwas Gløgg anbieten?" fragt Marianne etwas schüchtern, ihr ist der Vorfall vom ersten Advent noch immer peinlich. "Ja, gerne." lächelt der Amerikaner aufmunternd und hält ihr hilfsbereit die Tasse hin, damit sie leichter nachschenken kann. Sie haben sich im Wohnzimmer von Michaels jüngerer Schwester versammelt, wo bereits ein prachtvoll in Rot und Weiß geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum steht. Im Esszimmer nebenan hat Majbritt ihren Bruder etwas beiseite gezogen. " _Wie geht es euch? Ich muss mich wohl selbst öfter melden, wenn ich von euch etwas erfahren möchte._ " " _Alles bestens, bis auf ein paar Turbulenzen in der letzten Phase der Aufnahmesessions - da wurde es ziemlich stressig und das hat uns sehr strapaziert,_ " schmunzelt Michael entschuldigend, " _ich hoffe nur, er nimmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich ihn vor ein paar Tagen so unangemeldet allein gelassen habe._ " " _Ach, er ist doch schon ein großer Junge, ihm wird bestimmt nicht langweilig._ " feixt sie und stößt Michael in die Seite, während er paranoid in Robs Richtung späht. " _Darum geht es mir auch gar nicht, ich weiß, dass er sonst auch N_ _æ_ _stved oder Kopenhagen unsicher macht, so wie er es früher auch gemacht hat. Aber ich konnte ihm Nichts von meinem Kurztripp nach Deutschland erzählen, weil es Teil seiner Überraschung ist und meine Ausrede war grottenschlecht..._ " Sie dreht das in Petrol und Silber verpackte Geschenk nachdenklich auf dem Tisch. " _Er wird es sicher verstehen... Und es wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, dass ihr mir etwas mitbringt, wir hätten ja auch wieder auf einen Kaffee gehen können. Vielen Dank dafür._ " " _Das Päckchen? Das ist auf Robs Mist gewachsen, ich hab nur mit der Richtigkeit des Inhalts nachgeholfen._ " tut er es ab und kassiert, wie üblich, einen Schlag auf die Schulter. " _Nachdem ich mir so etwas schon gedacht habe, hab ich für euch auch etwas, macht es aber erst zuhause auf._ " Etwas beängstigt nimmt er das kleine, in schreiend magentafarbenes Glanzpapier gehüllte Präsent, das mit länglicher Form und nicht wenig Gewicht doch bedrohlich wirkt, entgegen. " _Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?_ " " _Hej, es ist nicht das, was du denkst!_ " Michael schießt amüsiert zurück: " _So, wie ich dich kenne, könnte es alles Mögliche sein!_ "

 

Peter erzählt gerade die Geschichte, als er beim Schwarzeislaufen eingebrochen ist, und seelenruhig die Eisdecke bis zum Ufer durchbrochen und wieder an Land geschwommen ist. Die verrückte und gefährliche Sportart sei nicht nur wegen des Nervenkitzels in skandinavischen Ländern sehr beliebt, sondern auch wegen der unheimlichen Geräusche, die das Eis bei so dünner Stärke macht. "Das Eis ist nur fünf Zentimeter dick, trägt aber problemlos die Eisläufer. Es ist Kunst und Wissenschaft zugleich, weil du Gewicht und Linie genau finden musst, um nicht einzubrechen..." Fasziniert antwortet Rob: "Wow, das wäre mir ehrlich gesagt zu heftig, vor allem, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich dann so gelassen zurückschwimmen kann. Vermutlich würd' ich wegen des Temperaturschocks sinken wie ein Stein." Michael lässt sich gemütlich neben dem New Yorker auf das Sofa nieder, um die Unterhaltung nicht zu stören. Mariannes Mann scheint allerdings schon fertig zu sein: "Ah, Michael, wie sieht es mit Auftritten dieses Jahr aus? Seid ihr auch gut gebucht?" "Oh, ja. Es geht schon bald nach meinem Geburtstag los und mit ein paar kleineren Pausen touren wir eigentlich bis Anfang Dezember, also bis jetzt ziemlich der stressigste Tourplan, den wir je hatten." Peter nickt beeindruckt: "Wow, das ist toll. Aber habt ihr nicht Bedenken, dass es vielleicht zu viel werden könnte? Nicht, dass ich es euch nicht zutraue, aber das Management wird euch vermutlich immer mehr einteilen wollen." Rob bindet sich wieder ins Gespräch ein: "Bis jetzt sind wir noch mit Allem, was sie uns aufgetischt haben, klar gekommen. Und sollte es wirklich zu viel werden, kann Michael noch immer die Notbremse ziehen, dafür muss Mads dann auch Verständnis haben." "Genau, wird schon schiefgehen, aber ich freue mich wieder, auf die Bühne zu kommen." sagt Michael. Marianne lenkt gezielt von der Arbeit zu den angenehmeren Themen: "Was werdet ihr die Feiertage unternehmen, solange Robert noch hier ist?" Ratlos sehen sich die zwei Musiker an und zucken verlegen mit den Schultern, ehe der Däne das Wort ergreift: "Nicht viel, außer entspannen und die freien Tage genießen. Vielleicht machen wir nochmal was in Richtung Sightseeing, je nachdem, wie wir aufgelegt sind." Nickend stimmt ihm Rob zu, während er die Tasse Glühwein leert.

 

Den Weihnachtsmorgen darauf wird Rob mit einem Kuss geweckt, in den er unwillkürlich hineingrinsen muss, weil er an der kalten Nasenspitze sofort erkennt, das Michael joggen gewesen ist. "Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze." "Guten Morgen, Eisriese," antwortet er, als er sich ausgiebig streckt, "warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen?" Entschuldigend sehen ihn die hellblauen Augen an: "Ich war schon so früh wach, da wollte ich dich noch nicht wecken, außerdem hat dein Knöchel noch ein paar Tage Schonfrist verdient." Als er ihm schlurfenden Ganges in die Küche folgt, sieht er schon einen gedeckten Frühstückstisch. "Wow, kann ich dir noch bei Irgendetwas helfen? Oder hast du schon alles fertig?" Der Däne sieht auffordernd über seine Schulter, als er sich an der Küchenzeile zu schaffen macht und nickt in Richtung Kaffeemaschine: "Wenn du möchtest, könntest du uns Kaffe machen." Der Amerikaner lächelt und geht geschäftig ans Werk. Neugierig sieht er Michael zu, wie er Pfannkuchen wendet und sie auf den Tellern mit selbstgemachter Blaubeersauce und frischen Früchten anrichtet. Gut getimt setzt sich Rob mit dem Kaffee an den Küchentisch, der Sänger folgt ihm mit dem Frühstück. "Hast du heute Lust auf einen Spaziergang an der Küste oder im Park?" fragt Michael, während er mit der Gabel ein paar Beeren aufnimmt. "Ja, gerne. Das müssen wir ohnehin bald machen, wir haben fast schon Mittag und noch wird es früh dunkel. Aber, geht sich das überhaupt mit der Vorbereitung für deine geplante Ente aus? Immerhin kann ich dir dabei nicht helfen..." sagt Rob zwischen den Bissen. "Ich hab statt einer ganzen Ente einfach Filets genommen, die gehen schneller - dann sind die Beilagen auch nicht so verkocht..." Die Gesichtszüge von Michael werden ernst, als er den letzten Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse nimmt. "Rob, ich habe nachgedacht... Werden wir es wirklich hinbekommen, so lange getrennt zu sein, wenn du für Produktionen anderer Bands und die Zeit zwischen den Touren in den Staaten bist? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir uns auf Tour so nahe sein werden, wie wir es brauchen. Schließlich sind wir permanent unter der Gesellschaft der Jungs und uns hat schon der Stress mit diesem Album zu schaffen gemacht." Ebenfalls nachdenklich geworden stimmt Rob zu: "Du hast Recht, das Risiko, erwischt zu werden ist zwar Anfangs ganz geil, aber auf Dauer verantwortungslos... Aber... wenn das heißt, dass du unsere..." "Nein! Um Lemmys Willen," unterbricht ihn Michael entsetzt, "noch eine Trennung in so kurzer Zeit schaffe ich nicht... Rob, ich liebe dich wirklich, das will ich nicht aufgeben. Ich wollte nur..." "...hören, ob ich es genauso ernst meine, oder wegen der längeren Pausen einen Rückzieher mache?" setzt Rob seinen Gedanken fort und lässt erleichtert den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken, "Fuck, Michael - du schaffst es immer wieder, mich in Panik zu versetzen. Ich hatte seit Jahren keine richtige, dauerhafte Beziehung, hauptsächlich wegen meiner Arbeit... Eines kann ich dir garantieren, den Teufel werd' ich tun, um das aufzugeben! Mich wirst du nicht mehr los, ab jetzt kleb' ich dir am Arsch." In diesem Moment bekommt Michael eine Nachricht, die nicht einfach nur ein frohes Julfest wünscht. Skeptisch liest er den Inhalt und informiert Rob zugleich: "Die SMS ist von meinem Ex, Hjalmar. Er meint, er hätte noch eine 'Merciful Fate' Platte von mir gefunden und würde sie mir gerne zurückgeben. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, welche das sein soll, weil ich bestimmt schon alle nachgekauft habe und es ist schon Jahre her, aber..." Genervt rollt der Langhaarige mit den Augen: "Er wird schon nicht über dich herfallen, oder? Hol sie dir zurück - wenigstens ist er so aufrichtig und will dir die LP zurückgeben - das Ding war das erste Mal kaufen bestimmt teuer genug." Beruhigt drückt er dankbar Robs Hand, als er aufsteht um seinen Ex-Freund anzurufen.

 

Nach dem idyllischen Spaziergang entlang der dänischen Küste und durch einen Park kommen sie fröstelnd nachhause. Zielgerichtet steuert Rob auf die Küche zu, um Tee für sie Beide zu kochen. "Rob, tust du mir einen Gefallen und setzt einen Topf Wasser auf? Brauch ich für die Kartoffeln, bin gleich wieder da." "Ja, klar, mach ich." bestätigt er, während der New Yorker eifrig nach einem passenden Topf kramt. Im Wohnzimmer hingegen platziert Michael unauffällig den 'fremden' Gitarrenkoffer, den er in weiser Voraussicht in Geschenkspapier gepackt hat, in die Nähe des kleinen, aber reichlich rot-weiß geschmückten Weihnachtsbäumchens, wo sich neben ein paar anderen Kleinigkeiten schon Majbritts Päckchen und augenscheinlich ein gewissenhaft verhüllter Umschlag von Rob befinden. Um ihn nicht weiter alleine zu lassen, kehrt der Sänger in die Küche zurück und fängt an, die Zutaten herzurichten. "Kann ich dir noch bei etwas behilflich sein?" erkundigt sich Rob. Nachdenklich kratzt Michael an seinem Kinnbart und antwortet amüsiert: "Du kannst mir Gesellschaft leisten, wenn ich dir hierbei Aufgaben abgebe, komme ich durcheinander - Ente mache ich selten selbst." Lachend lehnt er sich an den seitlichen Mauervorsprung, von wo er teeschlürfend die Ansicht von Michaels knackiger Rückseite genießen kann, ohne ihm im Weg zu stehen. Das beginnende Kopfkino wird von Michaels Frage unterbrochen: "Möchtest du für die Zukunft auch Dänisch lernen?" "Ja, ich hab mir zwar zwischenzeitlich den ein, oder anderen Kurs angesehen, weil ich euch alle überraschen wollte, aber das funktioniert ohne Hilfe ganz schlecht." Er sieht das Nicken des Kurzhaarigen: "Ja, die Aussprache bereitet vielen Schwierigkeiten, aber bei uns hast du die Möglichkeit, zu üben und korrigiert zu werden. Kaspar und Jon helfen sicher auch gerne." Die Warterei ist Rob unangenehm, also beginnt er schon damit, den Tisch mit Besteck und Servietten zu decken, während er Michaels Erklärungen lauscht. "...ich werde dir später auch die Schrift zeigen, weil es anders ausgesprochen wird. Sonst hast du Probleme beim Lesen." Der Langhaarige nickt, als er neugierig über die Schulter des Dänen in die Pfanne und Töpfe spitzelt. "Normalerweise gehört es in den Ofen, aber so geht es etwas schneller," bemerkt der Sänger, als er mit dem Kochlöffel das Rotkraut umrührt und mit etwas Weißwein aufgießt. "Ich glaube, damit könnte ich sogar Mom beeindrucken. Es riecht schon jetzt fantastisch." Michael schüttelt grinsend den Kopf, für ihn ist es eine Notlösung, weil er seinen Gast wohl kaum mehrere Stunden auf das Abendessen warten lassen will. "Nimm bitte die tiefen Teller aus dem Hochschrank, die mit den schwarzen Streifen." Vorsichtig nimmt er das Feiertagsgeschirr aus dem Schrank und beobachtet den konzentrierten Blick, als Michael anrichtet.

 

Begleitet von der einzigen Weihnachtsplaylist, die für die Musikkenner akzeptabel ist, unter anderem mit Lemmy, Dio, AC/DC, Amon Amarth, Rob Halford, Christopher Lee und Korn, genießen sie das typische Weihnachtsessen zusammen mit einem ausgewählten Glas Whiskey aus Michaels Sammlung. "So, nachdem wir mit dem Essen fertig sind, können wir zu den Geschenken übergehen." "Ihr öffnet sie nicht erst am Morgen des 25.?" fragt Rob sichtlich verwundert. Michael lacht: "Sowas können wir den Kindern doch nicht antun... Nein, es ist in weiten Teilen Europas eigentlich üblich, die Geschenke direkt am Weihnachtsabend zu öffnen." Als der Amerikaner das Wohnzimmer wieder betritt, schreckt er fast ein wenig zurück, weil neben den paar kleinen Päckchen, von denen er bereits gewusst hat, auch ein verdächtig Großes hinter dem kleinen, mit Dänemarkfähnchen und Kerzen geschmückten Juletræ hervorsticht. Michael analysiert seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck: "Was ist denn? Stimmt etwas nicht?" "Von wem und, vor allem, für wen ist denn das übertriebene Geschenk hinter dem Baum?" "Das erfährst du noch früh genug," klopft ihm der Däne auf die Schulter, "und da du zu Gast bist, lasse ich dir beim Auspacken den Vortritt." Gemeinsam hocken sie sich im Schneidersitz vor dem Baum, Rob sucht das magentafarbene Päckchen auf ein Namensschild oder eine Beschriftung ab. "Ist von Majbritt, wem es gehört, sehen wir vermutlich, wenn wir es öffnen, sie hat nichts Spezielles gesagt." Unter dem Glanzpapier findet sich eine schwere Rolle, die, zu Michaels Erleichterung, Casino-Jetons und einen Gutschein für zwei Personen in einem kopenhagener Wellnesshotel beinhaltet. "Es ist echt schon unheimlich, wie Maj und ich denken. Das mit dem Hotel wäre meine erste Idee für dein Geschenk gewesen..." lacht der Sänger. "Wow, das ist echt ein guter Einfall... Wobei ich aber bezweifle, dass ich viel Glück im Casino haben werde." Michael öffnet das Nächste, das offensichtlich von Marianne und Peter stammt, eine Flasche Met von einer preisgekrönten Imkerei. "Auch sehr schön, den Wein kenne ich sogar, hab ich nur gut in Erinnerung..." Er stellt den Honigwein zum anderen Geschenk auf den Wohnzimmertisch. "Jetzt kannst du dich eigentlich schon um das große Paket kümmern." schlägt Michael vor, wird aber von Rob gebremst. "Vorher möchte ich aber, dass du Dieses öffnest," drückt er dem Sänger den Umschlag in die Hand. Michael öffnet gespannt das Kuvert, zieht die Karten für den Boxkampf in Brooklyn heraus und beginnt zu strahlen: "Du verarscht mich grade, oder? In New York?" Rob lässt sich von seinem Lächeln anstecken: "Ganz und gar nicht, schau mal aufs Datum, das ist genau zu unseren Off-Tagen. Fröhliche Weihnachten." "Wow, danke. Das ist echt eines der besten Geschenke, die ich jemals bekommen habe. Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, wie du Deines findest." "Ich hoffe für dich, dass es so ein Gag ist, wo ich dutzende, ineinander gestapelte Schachteln auszupacken habe," murmelt er angespannt und hält erschrocken inne, als er das Gewicht des Pakets spürt. "Nein." Er zieht es zu sich, reißt etwas vom Geschenkspapier ab und sieht die lederne Oberfläche. "Nein... Michael, ich hoffe für dich, es ist nur ein Koffer..." Nachdem er das ganze Papier entfernt hat, öffnet er die Verschlüsse und klappt den Koffer auf. Mit offenem Mund starrt Rob fassungslos auf die Gitarre, die er sofort wiedererkannt hat. "Michael... das... das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...," er dreht die rot-weiß-schwarz gestreifte Baretta und entdeckt den einen Kratzer, an den er sich erinnern konnte, "das...," er schluckt, "das ist die Kramer Baretta, die ich vor fast zwanzig Jahren verkauft hab. Michael, wie hast du sie wiederbekommen?" Grinsend antwortet der Kurzhaarige: "Schäffer hat mir dabei geholfen, ich hab die Gitarre geholt, als ich den Kurztrip nach Deutschland gemacht habe. Ich hab gebetet, dass es die Richtige ist." Noch immer sprachlos stammelt der New Yorker: "Mann, ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sagen soll, wow, danke. Ich..." Er fährt ehrfürchtig die Unterschrift von seinem Idol Van Halen nach, spielt ein paar Licks und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Behutsam legt er sie zurück in den Koffer und zieht Michael gerührt zu sich, um ihn herzhaft zu drücken. "Schönes Julfest," erwidert der Sänger seine schraubstockhafte Umarmung, so gut es ihm gelingt, da er kaum Luft bekommt und die Arme nicht bewegen kann. Rob lockert seinen Griff und sieht ihm tief in die Augen: "Warum tust du das für mich? Das muss doch Unmengen an Zeit und Geld in Anspruch genommen haben..." Ernst, aber mit einem fesselnden Lächeln beantwortet er den Blick seiner dunkelbraunen Augen: "Du bedeutest mir wahnsinnig viel, dafür ist es nur angemessen. Wenn du dich freust, macht mich das glücklich." "Idiot..." "Das kommt mir verdammt bekannt vor, wie ging es noch gleich weiter? Das mag sein, aber der glücklichste Idiot der Welt."

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Den ganzen Tag ist Rob schon merkwürdig angespannt, hat vorbildlich seine Sachen gepackt und für den Rückflug nach New York vorbereitet. Es ist der Vormittag des 27. Dezembers und man sieht ihm die Nervosität zwar nicht an, aber Gelassenheit sieht auch anders aus. Nicht das Fliegen macht ihm Angst, sondern die Zeit, die er ohne Michael verbringen wird. Andererseits, was sollte großartig passieren? Der Däne ist ein Mann, der sein Wort hält, daran besteht kein Zweifel, es gibt absolut keinen Grund, sich deswegen so verrückt zu machen. Aber wird er ohne den Gitarristen auskommen? Was, wenn er wieder Paralysen hat und niemand ist bei ihm? Sie befinden sich gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Café, in dem die Übergabe von Michaels Langspielplatte stattfinden soll. Da der Amerikaner dem nicht unbedingt beiwohnen will, wird er in der Zwischenzeit den gegenüberliegenden Musikladen unsicher machen. Nervös klopft er mit den flachen Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Michael hält den Wagen in einer Parklücke an und beobachtet Rob besorgt. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Worüber denkst du gerade nach?" fragt er mitfühlend. "Ich kann dir wohl wirklich nichts vormachen, hm?" kontert er grinsend, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. "Nein, kannst du nicht... Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, wir schaffen das schon. Ich wünschte, wir könnten wirklich regelmäßig skypen, aber mir ist das zu riskant wegen der Datenschutzlücken..." "Ich weiß, ich bin nur verdammt gut darin, mich selber in den Wahnsinn zu denken." Der Sänger lacht: "Ja, da kenn ich noch so Einen... Gut, ich hoffe, ich brauche mit Hjalmar nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde, dann fahr' ich dich zum Flughafen." Der Langhaarige nickt: "Okay, ich komme dann wieder zum Auto und warte hier auf dich, falls ich früher durch bin." Gemeinsam steigen sie aus dem Wagen und Rob steuert gezielt auf das Musikgeschäft zu, um sich noch ein paar Saitensätze, Plektren und Neuigkeiten zu organisieren. Michael hingegen betritt mit gemischten Gefühlen das Lokal und findet seinen ehemaligen Partner an einem Tisch neben der großen, straßenseitigen Glasfront sitzen. " _Hjalmar, hej. Wie geht es dir?_ " fragt er mäßig interessiert, gezwungene Höflichkeitsfloskeln sind noch nie Michaels Stärke gewesen, zumal es nicht besonders viel gibt, was die beiden noch verbindet. " _Hallo Michael, mir geht es gut. Freut mich, dass du fragst, ich habe mich in der Zwischenzeit zur Führungsetage hochgearbeitet._ " " _Du bist also noch immer in diesem IT-Betrieb?_ " spekuliert der Sänger, was wohl das Einzige ist, was von Hjalmar bis auf seine eigenwilligen Charakterzüge in Erinnerung geblieben ist. " _Ja, es schmeichelt mir, dass du das nicht vergessen hast. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du ziemlich erfolgreich bist mit deiner Musik._ " Gelangweilt nickt Michael, für ihn, wie auch für jeden anderen Dänen ist es eine Ungepflogenheit, mit Besitz oder Erfolg zu prahlen. In dieser Hinsicht war Hjalmar wohl immer etwas ungezwungener, was einer von vielen Gründen für die Trennung gewesen ist. " _Hör mal, Hjalmar, ich bin nicht hier, um die alten Geschichten wieder aufzuwärmen. Mir wäre es deshalb ganz recht, wenn wir zur Sache kommen könnten, du hast geschrieben, du hättest noch ein Merciful Fate Album von mir gefunden._ " versucht der Schwarzhaarige, die Angelegenheit zu beschleunigen. Der Brünette zieht eine enttäuschte Schnute: " _Aber, aber Michael, dabei habe ich gedacht, du nimmst dir wenigstens ein paar Minuten für mich. So wie früher, mit den Quickies auf den öffentlichen Toiletten, na? Bock?_ " Widerstrebt schüttelt Michael den Kopf: " _DAS waren definitiv andere Zeiten, Hjalmar. Zwischen uns wird niemals wieder Irgendetwas laufen, es ist vorbei. Hast du jetzt die Platte oder nicht? Ich muss dann zum Flughafen, also könnten wir uns bitte beeilen?_ " Pikiert zieht Hjalmar sein Sakko zurecht, sieht durch die Scheiben hinaus und erhebt sich, Michaels Blick wird etwas misstrauisch, aber er steht ebenfalls auf. Noch bevor er realisieren kann, was Hjalmar vor hat, wird der Sänger von ihm gegen die Glasfront gedrückt und spürt, wie sich die fremdgewordenen Lippen harsch auf seine pressen.

 

In genau diesem Moment kehrt Rob vom Musikladen zum Auto zurück und wird Zeuge dieses abstrusen Schauspiels. Er sieht Michaels unverkennbaren Rücken in der Glasfront, der andere Mann halb auf ihm. Die zwei Sekunden, die für ihn in Zeitlupe verlaufen, lassen sein gesamtes Weltbild zusammenbrechen. Den Blick zornig von dieser Farce abgewandt, nimmt er sein Gepäck aus dem unversperrten Kofferraum und stiefelt schnellen Schrittes den Bürgersteig entlang, während er telefonisch ein Taxi bestellt. "Da hast du's Rob, wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein, zu glauben, dass er es wirklich ernst meint! Klar, liegen ja nur knapp viertausen Meilen zwischen uns, wird schon irgendwie klappen, das schaffen wir schon! Ich war doch von Anfang an nur sein Fickspielzeug..."

 

Der Klang des energisch zugeschlagenen Kofferraums lässt Michael sich aus seiner Schockstarre befreien und stößt Hjalmar einen guten Meter weit von sich, durch das Fenster sieht er, wie Rob verletzt und wütend davoneilt. " _Sussanne hatte also Recht, ich fass' es nicht. DEN Möchtegerngigolo hast du dir angelacht? Du musst es ja wirklich nötig haben, dich von diesem Häufchen Elend vögeln zu-_ " Weiter bringt Hjalmar seine Ausführung nicht. Blitzartig schnellt Michaels Linke nach vorne, der Brünette stolpert nach hinten, hält sich die Nase, aus der das Blut in einem bedenklich starken Fluss herausquellt. " _Du Schwein hast mir die NASE gebrochen!_ " kommt es entsetzt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. " _Sag noch ein falsches Wort über mich und meine Familie, und ich schlage mit der Rechten zu..._ " Zum Verhängnis beider Streithähne haben sie nicht bemerkt, dass auch zwei Polizeibeamte in dem Café ihre Mittagspause verbracht haben. Sie mögen zwar das vorangegangene Geschehen mit der Glasfront nicht mitbekommen haben, aber die Rangelei ist ihnen durchaus aufgefallen. Der Songwriter hebt resigniert und hohl die Hände, als einer der Polizisten Anstalten macht, ihn forsch an den Oberarmen zu greifen. Hjalmars widerspenstiges Verhalten führt jedoch nur dazu, dass er beinahe aus dem Lokal hinausgetragen wird. " _Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, uns auf die Polizeidienststelle zu folgen?_ " sagt einer der Beamten süffisant.

 

Am Flughafen angekommen lässt Rob wie automatisiert die Sicherheitskontrollen über sich ergehen, ehe er im Wartebereich geschlagen auf eine Bank sinkt und die Tränen endgültig nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Es sind stille, salzige Spuren in seinem Gesicht, die er ab und an mit dem stoffenen Ärmelende seiner Lederjacke trocknet, in der Hoffnung, niemand würde es sehen. Durch seine Kopfhörer dröhnt bezeichnend 'Angelfuck' von den Misfits, einer der ersten Songs, die sie gemeinsam auf der Bühne performt haben.

 

_'Little Angelfuck_

_It's a shame that luck is the only thing_

 

_Did you like the fun_

_Did you like the times that I promised you_

 

_Open wounds on your brow_

_Little angel in red_

_She isn't loving you anymore...'_

 

Im Minutentakt starrt er auf die Uhr, noch über eine Stunde, bis er ins Flugzeug einsteigen kann. Plötzlich steht eine rothaarige Frau mittleren Alters neben ihm: "Entschuldigen Sie, ist alles in Ordnung? Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?" "Sehe ich so aus, als wäre etwas nicht in Ordung?" fragt er ironisch, "tut mir leid, bitte nehmen Sie Platz." Der ganze Flughafen ist momentan sehr betriebsarm, gerade haben einige Maschinen abgehoben, weshalb ein ganzer Schwarm Menschen verschwunden ist. Warum setzt sie sich ausgerechnet neben ihn? Hat sie ihn erkannt? "Es tut mir Leid, falls Sie sich gerade bedrängt fühlen, aber ich bin Therapeutin und habe die Tage ein Seminar besucht. Sie machen mir den Eindruck, als bräuchten Sie dringend jemanden zum Reden." Sie erinnert ihn ein wenig an die Schauspielerin Jerry Hall. Der Amerikaner schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf: "Wollen Sie jetzt etwa eine Sitzung abhalten?" Sie ordnet eine Strähne ihres kupferfarbenen Haars hinters Ohr und lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu: "Sie haben heute zumindest die einmalige Gelegenheit eine Stunde Sprechzeit von mir gratis zu bekommen." Ungläubig grinst der New Yorker, es fühlt sich so an, als würde das Schicksal ihm noch am Boden liegend nachtreten. "Also schön, wie es der Zufall, oder das Universum oder was auch immer will, hab ich noch eine Stunde, bevor ich zum Boarding muss." Sie nickt und lehnt sich auf der Bank zurück: "Schön. Weshalb sind sie so aufgelöst, was ist heute passiert?" "Heute? Woher-" "Ein Blinder sieht, dass es gerade eben erst passiert sein muss, Sie haben tiefrote Augen und das Charisma einer Gewitterwolke. Also..." Rob atmet tief durch: "Ich habe... hatte... Vor ungefähr einem Monat habe ich mich auf eine Partnerschaft mit einem langjährigen Freund – Freundin eingelassen." "Sie müssen nichts unnötig zensieren," schmunzelt die Therapeutin, als sie ihm eine Visitenkarte hinhält, "alles, was Sie mir sagen, unterliegt ärztlicher Schweigepflicht. Und wenn Sie Zweifel haben, können sie mich immer noch verklagen, was ich aber nicht hoffe, weil ich Ihnen wirklich helfen will." Er nickt und fährt fort: "Ich kenne ihn seit einigen Jahren, hab ihn schon damals umwerfend gefunden. Vor einem Monat sind wir dann zusammengekommen und es war fantastisch, wie ein Traum, der in Erfüllung geht. Zu den Feiertagen hat sein Ex-Freund angerufen, er hätte noch eine Platte von ihm, die er ihm zurückgeben will. Also fahren wir heute zum Treffpunkt und ich wollte ihn dabei alleine lassen, weil ich ihm vertraut habe. Später komme ich vom Musikladen zurück und sehe beide, ... wild küssend durch die Fenster des Cafés, da war es mir zu viel und ich hab mir ein Taxi geholt und bin hierher gefahren." "Die Reaktion ist verständlich. Im Moment ist es wichtig, wieder eine innere Ruhe zu finden, damit Sie die Geschehnisse nochmal reflektieren können. Vielleicht fallen Ihnen dann Dinge auf, die Sie vorher übersehen haben. Was fühlen Sie im Moment?" "Ich... fühle mich wütend, traurig, verletzt, ausgenutzt und betrogen. Enttäuscht. Verarscht..."

 

Währenddessen in der Polizeidienststelle. " _Sie wollten sich also mit Herrn Kristensen treffen, um eine Langspielplatte von ihm zu holen?_ " Michael zeigt seine Ungeduld nicht, obwohl er innerlich brodelt vor Wut: " _Ja, genau. Wir haben uns über alte Zeiten unterhalten, aber da ich etwas unter Zeitrduck stand, wollte ich es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Also habe ich ihn nochmal nach der LP gefragt, und als wir beide aufstehen, drückt er mich an die Wand und belästigt mich._ " Der Beamte runzelt die Stirn: " _Belästigen? Etwa sexuell?_ " " _Naja, wenn man es so definiert, dass er mir die Zunge in den Mund geschoben hat, ja._ " Der Kugelschreiber fliegt hektisch über den Notizblock. " _Verstehe, wie kam es dann zu dem Schlag, haben Sie da schon zugeschlagen, oder erst später? Was mein Kollege berichtet hat, sind unschöne Bemerkungen gefallen._ " Ergeben nickt der Sänger: " _Ich habe ihn erst von mir gestoßen, nur, um ihn auf Abstand zu bringen. Als er dann aber Familienangehörige beleidigt hat – ich will es nicht unbedingt zitieren, habe ich die Nerven verloren und einmal mit der Linken zugeschlagen. Daraufhin fällt er zu Boden und ihre Kollegen greifen ein._ " Ein Klopfen kündigt einen weiteren Polizisten an, der sich nur in die Tür lehnt um seinen Mitarbeiter über die Befragung von Hjalmar zu informieren, als ihm die Kinnlade beinahe gänzlich zu Boden klappt. " _Ach du Heilige, Ib, das ist Poulsen, der Sänger von Volbeat!_ " Toll. Der Tag kann nur noch besser werden. Nicht. " _Ib, du kannst ihn um ein Autogramm für deine Tochter und Maltes Sohn bitten – u- u- und für mich auch eins!_ " Augenblicklich hellt sich die Miene des Gesetzeshüters auf und Michael sieht ebenfalls eine Win-Win-Situation auf sich zukommen. Mit einem offenen Lächeln offeriert Michael: " _Ich gebe euch gerne ein paar Autogramme, aber ich müsste danach wirklich dringend zum Flughafen – und, nach Möglichkeit sollte das nicht an die Presse gehen..._ " Der Cop nickt. " _Nachdem die Reaktion gerechtfertigt ist und ich sagen kann, dass Herr Kristensen das selbst heraufbeschworen hat, lassen wir die ganze Sache einfach unter den Tisch fallen. Mit den vielen Tattoos hätte ich Sie für den unangenehmeren Zeitgenossen gehalten, aber Sie haben offen und unkompliziert kooperiert. Nur eine Frage: Sie sind doch wahrscheinlich Rechtshänder, warum haben sie mit der linken Faust zugeschlagen?_ " Der Sänger streicht vorsichtig über die geröteten Knöchel der Hand, die eine Schwalbe ziert. " _Stimmt, meine Linke ist etwas schwächer. Mikkel Kessler hat mich so weit trainiert, dass ich den Reflex zumindest soweit beeinflussen kann, mit welcher Hand ich im Affekt zuschlage - er hat mich damals fast zerstört, aber einen waschechten Boxer aus mir gemacht. Ich wollte Hjalmar wirklich nicht verletzen, aber er hat zu viele Grenzen überschritten._ "

 

"Jetzt, wo Sie wieder etwas Abstand zu dieser Situation gewonnen haben, was glauben Sie, hat er es absichtlich gemacht? Ist er vielleicht nur hineingeraten? Sah es für Sie so aus, als würde er es wollen? Hat sich vielleicht in den Tagen zuvor etwas abgezeichnet oder ist Ihnen etwas merkwürdig vorgekommen?" Der New Yorker schluckt, so hat er das Ereignis noch gar nicht betrachtet. "Ich habe tatsächlich nicht lange genung hingesehen, um das feststellen zu können. Er war in den letzten Tagen auch nicht anders als sonst, mir gegenüber immer rücksichtsvoll und ... deshalb verstehe ich es auch nicht, die letzten Tage waren zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Es tut so weh, ihn mit dem anderen Kerl zu sehen... Ich fühle mich auch gleichzeitig schlecht, weil ich ihm was unterstellen könnte, aber er würde sich bestimmt nicht von einem Anderen derart überrumpeln lassen... Fuck... wie jämmerlich ich gerade aussehen muss..." Die Therapeutin, die sich inzwischen als Lara-Christine Westwood vorgestellt hat, drückt ihm sachte die Schulter: "Ich sehe schon, es braucht noch etwas Zeit um den ersten Schock zu überwinden. Wenn er sich bei Ihnen meldet, geben Sie ihm die Chance, sich zu erklären, hören Sie ihm zu und entscheiden Sie, nachdem Sie darüber nachgedacht haben. Blockieren macht es meistens nur schlimmer. Oh, ich sehe grade, wenn Sie Ihren Flieger nach New York erwischen wollen, müssen Sie bald zum Boarding, ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Flug, Mister..." "Caggiano, aber Rob ist auch okay. Vielen Dank." Getrennter Wege machen sich beide auf. Sie, um den Flug nach Dallas zu bekommen, er, um pünklich die Abreise nach New York anzutreten.

 

Keuchend spurtet Michael an den Schalter des Flughafens, wo er heiser eine Angestellte fragt: " _Der Flug nach New York, ist er noch da?_ " " _Es tut mir furchtbar leid, aber die Maschine ist grade abgehoben. Ich kann ihnen für den nächsten Flug in-_ " setzt das Fräulein an, aber er unterbricht sie mit einem Wink. Er ringt noch immer nach Luft: " _Danke, leider schon zu spät._ " Niedergeschlagen sinkt er an der Rezeptionstheke herab und ist den Tränen nahe. Wie hat der Tag nur so aus dem Ruder laufen können? Am liebsten würde er jetzt mit seinem Vater sprechen. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen rafft er sich wieder auf und schleppt sich träge zu seinem Auto. Während der Fahrt schickt er Majbritt eine Sprachnachricht: " _Hej Maj, ich... ich hab Scheiße gebaut.... ich... brauche deine Hilfe... bin bei Vater..._ " Andächtig spaziert er über den Friedhof, bis er zum Grabstein mit der Aufschrift 'Jørn Poulsen' kommt. " _Hallo Vater, tut mir leid, dass ich heute keine Blumen mitgebracht habe..._ " er lacht tonlos auf, als er seine Jackentaschen abklopft, " _ich hab nichtmal ein Feuerzeug für die Kerzen dabei... Ich soll dich von Mutter grüßen, ich hab sie vor dem Julfest besucht, die Feiertage waren zu stressig. ... Ich hab heute einen ziemlich dämlichen Fehler gemacht... Hjalmar, du würdest dich vermutlich nichtmal mehr an ihn erinnern... hat mich in die Enge getrieben, er hat den Menschen verletzt, der mir am Meisten bedeutet. Ich habe die Nerven verloren und ihn geschlagen. Dafür hätte ich sicher eine Ohrfeige von dir bekommen. Und ja, diesmal ist es wieder ein Mann... Ich weiß, du hättest dir Enkel gewunschen, aber Marianne wird bestimmt bald Mutter, Peter ist ein feiner Kerl._ " Letzendlich verliert er den Kampf gegen die Tränen und lässt sie stillschweigend über das ausdruckslose Gesicht laufen. " _Ich weiß nicht, wen ich mehr enttäuscht habe, dich oder Rob?_ " Auf dem Handy sucht er nach 'Light a Way', dem Lieblingslied seines Vaters. Einige Male drückt er auf Replay, erinnert sich an die schönen Zeiten, in denen er noch mit ihm reden und ihn um Rat fragen konnte. Der hektisch knirschende Kies hinter ihm lässt ihn herumfahren. " _Maj..._ " Aufgewühlt und höchstverwirrt schließt sie zu ihrem Bruder auf. " _Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert, Michael?_ " Zittrig umarmt er sie: " _Hjalmar hat mich geküsst und Rob hat es gesehen._ " " _Was?!_ " zischt sie entsetzt und gleichermaßen verständnislos. " _So, wie es aussieht, hat Sussanne ihn dazu angestiftet, mich zu bedrängen. Sonst hätte er sie bestimmt nicht erwähnt, oder von Rob gewusst._ " Sie drückt Michael fester an sich: " _Scheiße, wo ist Rob jetzt?_ " " _Auf dem Weg nachhause, so wie er es auch vor gehabt hat, aber ich konnte es nicht aufklären... Ich habe Angst, dass er auf stur stellt und nicht mit sich reden lässt._ " Um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, tritt sie einen Schritt zurück und spricht ihm gut zu: " _Michael, meine Intuition hat mich noch nie betrogen, und wenn Rob dir nicht zuhören will, ist er ein verdammter Idiot - zwar immer noch süß, aber trotzdem ein Idiot. Wir fahren jetzt zu dir nachhause, dann helfe ich dir, eine Mail zu verfassen. Damit du mir auch ja keinen Unsinn schreibst._ " Gefasst nickt der Sänger, sie verabschieden sich noch am Grab von ihrem Vater und treffen sich bei Michaels Haus wieder.

 

Die Stunden im Flugzeug ziehen sich dahin und Rob ist froh, dass sein erstes Ziel sein Appartment in New York ist. Nachdem er die Koffer im Wohnzimmer abgestellt hat, lässt er sich vornüber auf das Sofa fallen. Ein stechender Kopfschmerz macht den Gitarristen zärtlich darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Smartphone klingelt. Erschrocken stellt er fest, dass er ganze elf Stunden auf dem Sofa geschlafen hat. Er sortiert seine Gedanken und wählt in der Anrufliste den Rückruf: "Hey Mom, tut mir leid, ich bin gerade erst wach geworden, Jetlag, weißt du ja." "Hallo Robert, hast du den Rückflug gut überstanden? Wie war es in Dänemark? Wie war die Arbeit? Seid ihr fertig geworden?" Für den Mitteilungsbedarf seiner Mutter ist er nicht gewappnet, also stoppt Rob sie. "Mom, Mom... Eins nach dem anderen, von Dänemark kann ich ja auch zu Silvester erzählen, wir sehen uns schon in ein paar Tagen. Aber ich freue mich natürlich, wieder hier zu sein. Danke, dass ihr in der Zwischenzeit alles für mich geregelt habt," sagt er, während er von Wohnzimmer zu Küche schlurft und einen fürsorglich gefüllten Kühlschrank vorfindet. "In Ordnung, dann sehen wir uns eben Donnerstag, sei aber pünktlich, um sieben gibt es Abendessen." "Ist gut, Mom, bis bald," verabschiedet er sich und legt erleichtert das Handy auf der Anrichte ab, um sich ein, nach fast 20 Stunden ohne Snacks, längst überfälliges Mittagessen aufzuwärmen. Man möchte meinen, der Musiker hätte sich nach so vielen Flugstunden schon an die Jetlags gewöhnt, aber die besonders langen Übersee-Flüge verlangen jedes Mal viel von ihm ab. Kratzend reinigt er noch den letzten Saucenrest vom Teller, es ist unmöglich, den Kochkünsten seiner Mutter zu widerstehen, auch, wenn er selbst gerne kocht. Die Nachrichten im Fernsehen haben nichts Interessantes zu bieten, also sieht er auf dem Handy auf Twitter und Instagram einige Posts an, bis er schließlich das E-Mail-Icon aufblinken sieht. Als er den Posteingang öffnet, sieht er unzählige Nachrichten, viele davon einfach nur Schrott, die er bei Zeiten aussortieren muss, aber ein Absender lässt ihn augenblicklich erstarren.

 

Michael.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Noch immer starrt Rob auf den Bildschirm seines Smartphones, wo ein E-Mail darauf wartet, geöffnet zu werden. Nervös, so als würde er eine Hiobsbotschaft erwarten, macht er die Nachricht auf und liest folgende Zeilen immer wieder durch:

 

" _Rob..._

 

_Die Worte 'Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht' könnten nicht treffender, wie auch unglaubwürdiger sein. Ich habe kein Recht, von dir Gehör oder Verständnis zu erwarten, aber wenn dir unsere gemeinsame Zeit etwas bedeutet, oder du zumindest für eine (hoffentlich) weitere Zusammenarbeit klare Verhältnisse schaffen möchtest, bitte ich dich, meine Erklärung zu lesen._

 

_Als ich das Café betreten habe, hat Hjalmar an dem Tisch an der Glasfront gesessen, ich habe mich zu ihm gesetzt und ein höfliches Gespräch angefangen. Ich habe ihn wiederholt nach der LP gefragt, aber wie ich vermutet habe, hat er sie nicht bei sich gehabt. Wir sind gleichzeitig aufgestanden, dann macht er einen Schritt zu mir und drückt mich gegen die Wand und küsst mich. Ich höre den Kofferraum zufallen und stoße Hjalmar von mir, sehe dich nur noch davongehen. Hjalmar erzählt daraufhin von seiner Unterhaltung mit Sussanne und beleidigt dich. Ich verliere die Nerven und breche ihm (nicht ganz versehentlich) die Nase, worauf er und ich von zwei Polizisten abgeführt werden._

 

_Nachdem Hjalmar Sussanne erwähnt hat, und spekuliert hat, dass wir zusammen sind, habe ich Grund zur Annahme, das meine Schwester ihn dazu angestiftet hat, mich in eine solche Situation zu bringen. Und ja, ich weiß, wie das klingt... Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass du das miterlebt hast, und ich nicht mehr die Chance hatte, es sofort aufzuklären._

 

_Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nach wie vor noch immer liebe. Vollkommen egal, was du jetzt über mich denkst, bitte lass es mich wenigstens wissen. Ich bitte dich nur darum, mir zu antworten._

 

 _Michael_ "

 

" _Und du meinst, ich kann das wirklich so senden?_ " fragt Michael seine Zwillingsschwester unsicher. Sie kehrt mit der bereits dritten Tasse Tee zu ihm zurück ins Wohnzimmer. " _Es ist ehrlich, und nur darauf kommt es an. Wenn er nicht ganz von Sinnen ist, klappt das schon._ " sagt sie aufmunternd. Er stellt das Notebook von seinen Oberschenkeln auf den Glastisch und spielt bedrückt mit dem Teebeutel, der in der Tasse schwimmt. " _Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, weil wir Anfang April wieder gemeinsam touren sollten. Was, wenn das das Klima in der Band zerstört und er vielleicht sogar aussteigt?_ " Maj setzt sich neben ihm auf die Couch und legt die Hände in den Schoß, als sie sich an die Schulter ihres Bruders lehnt. " _Zerbrich dir nicht allzu sehr den Kopf. Ich weiß, das ist schwer, aber es hilft dir auch nicht, pessimistisch zu sein. Gib ihm einfach Zeit, er wird dir schon antworten._ " Michael schenkt ihr ein aufgesetztes Lächeln und treibt seine Gedanken weiter: " _Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sussanne tatsächlich so etwas Schäbiges durchzieht..._ " " _Naja, nicht jeder kann perfekt sein... Besuchen wir Mutter zu Silvester? Marianne und Peter kommen bestimmt auch mit und übermorgen kommt meine Freundin Elise wieder._ " Seine Stimmung hellt sich langsam aber sicher wieder auf. " _Klar, ich hatte zuletzt kaum Gelegenheit, mit Mutter zu reden, gerade mal ein Kurzbesuch zwischen Tür und Angel. Elise hab ich auch lange nicht mehr gesehen, sie hat bestimmt viel zu erzählen._ " Tröstend drückt sie ihm nochmal die Schulter, als sie aufsteht, um nachhause zu fahren. " _Gut, ich rufe dich morgen mal an, wie es dir geht. Versprich mir, dass du dich heute nicht betrinkst und nicht auf deine Tabletten vergisst._ " Bejahend drückt er Majbritt, bevor sie die Haustür hinter sich schließt. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kommt, um die Teetassen abzuräumen, muss er den Drang unterdrücken, sofort den Posteingang zu aktualisieren. Deshalb schaltet er das Gerät ab und legt sich im Schlafzimmer, mit einem Zwischenstop im Bad, mit einem rumorenden Kopf hin.

 

Nachdenklich trommeln Robs Finger auf der Tastatur, gefühlte hundert Mal hat er sich das E-Mail durchgelesen und weiß noch immer nicht, was er davon halten soll. Es ist etwa fünf Uhr morgens und er kann nicht schlafen, hat sich unrund im Bett hin und her gewälzt und er kann nicht ermitteln, ob es noch immer sein zerstörter Schlafrhythmus ist, oder die Sache mit Michael ihm keine Ruhe lässt - wobei er eher auf Zweiteres tippt. Lautstark und plötzlich klingelt sein Handy, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen überprüft er die Nummer, so etwas hat er bis jetzt nur mit ausländischen Interviewern erlebt, die vergessen haben, die Zeitzone zu beachten. Vorwahl 0045, also muss es eine Nummer aus Übersee sein. Neugierig aber doch bedacht, nicht zu viel Information preiszugeben, hebt er ab: "Hallo?" Eine freundliche, weibliche Stimme, die er sehr gut kennt, antwortet: "Hej Rob, bist du das? Tut mir leid, dass ich dich einfach so anrufe, aber ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht." "Majbritt? Woher hast du die Telefonnummer für mein US-Handy?" Er hört ein schuldbewusstes, aber trotzdem fröhliches Lachen: "Ich gestehe, ich hab Michaels Handy durchsucht. Tut mir leid deswegen." Lächelnd steht er auf und fängt an, während des Gesprächs in seinem Appartment zu spazieren: "Ist nicht so schlimm, solange du sie nicht weitergibst, versteht sich. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann nicht wirklich schlafen seit der Sache, er hat dir bestimmt davon erzählt." "Ja... er ist zum Flughafen gefahren, in der Hoffnung, dich noch zu erwischen und dir alles zu erklären... Da warst du aber schon weg... Wie geht es dir?" Der Amerikaner steht gerade vor der sorgfältig aufgehangenen Baretta an der Wand und fährt über die Saiten: "Ich will dir wirklich nicht die Laune verderben, Maj, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich noch von Michael halten soll... Es ging mir fast schon zu einfach, mit ihm zusammenzukommen, zu schön um wahr zu sein, verstehst du? Und die Sache mit seinem Ex war wie die Bestätigung all meiner Zweifel, dass ich ihm nicht gut genug bin... nur ein Zeitvertreib, bis er etwas Besseres findet... Andererseits hab ich ihn immer als sehr aufrichtigen und loyalen Menschen erlebt... Und die Geschichte mit Sussanne ist auch so... übertrieben - ich meine, gut, ich habe sie einmal gesehen und erlebt, dass sie nicht gerade angenehm im Umgang ist, aber das ist echt eine tiefe Nummer..." Mitfühlend kommt es vom anderen Ende: "Ich weiß, was du meinst... das hätte niemand von Sussanne erwartet... Ich kann dich natürlich nicht zwingen, mein Bruderherzchen zurückzunehmen, aber lass Folgendes in deine Bewertung einfließen, falls du ihm zurückschreibst: Michael würde sich niemals auf eine Beziehung einlassen, wenn er es nicht absolut ernst meinen würde - dafür hat er früher schon zu viel durchgemacht und auch sein Job ist zu stressig dafür, halbe Sachen zu machen - 'ganz oder gar nicht' ist seine Devise in dieser Hinsicht. Er liebt dich wirklich, ich habe ihn nur selten so aufgelöst gesehen. Und noch was, vielen Dank für die Sherlock-Staffeln, ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut." Mit einer Mischung aus Rührung und Bedrücktheit verabschiedet er sich von Majbritt: "Freut mich, dass das Geschenk angekommen ist. Michael wird von mir hören oder lesen, wenn ich soweit bin. Und Maj, vielen Dank. Es war schön, mit dir zu plaudern. Mach es gut und pass auf dich und deinen trotteligen Bruder auf." Rob genießt das herzliche Lachen, das durch den Hörer dringt: "Ja, mach ich. Pass du aber auch auf dich auf, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns mal wieder. Mach's gut." Bestärkt von Majbritts Worten setzt er sich wieder an den Laptop und tüftelt an einer Antwort, die ihm aber nicht gänzlich passend erscheint. Also lässt er die Angelegenheit ruhen und fängt an, seine Wohnung aufzuräumen und zu putzen, so, wie er es eigentlich vor gehabt hat.

 

Silvester. Mit einigen Minuten Verspätung trifft er in seinem Elternhaus ein und wird sofort tadelnd von seiner Mutter begrüßt: "Robert, ich habe doch sieben gesagt, hast du ein Glück, dass du nicht der Letzte bist." Mit einer Tüte kleiner Weihnachtspräsente als besänftigende 'Opfergabe' entschuldigt er sich: "Tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid, Mom, aber der Verkehr ist bei diesem Wetter einfach eine Katastrophe." Neugierig lugt er in die Küche, um herauszufinden, was dieses Jahr wohl aufgetischt wird. "Na, na, na. Du erfährst noch früh genug, was es gibt. Hast du deinen Vater schon begrüßt?" Mit rollenden Augen wandert er ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater vor dem Fernseher sitzt, um eine Dokumentation von Stevie Ray Vaughan anzusehen, und grüßt ihn: "Hey Dad, wie gehts dir?" "Shh, komm schnell her, den kennst du bestimmt noch!" Skeptisch lässt er sich neben ihn auf das Sofa nieder und sieht dem begnadeten Texaner auf die Finger, während er unglaubliche Sachen auf der abgewetzten Fender Stratocaster spielt. "Selbstverständlich kenn ich SRV! Nur war Blues nie ganz meine Welt, hör ich gerne, aber spielen... Sag mal, wer ist außer mir heute noch bei euch eingeladen?" "Ach," lacht er, "nur Tante Rosa mit ihrer Tochter, Luisa." Das Essen ist familiär, es wird viel gelacht und gequatscht. Rosa verlässt die Runde allerdings bald wieder mit ihrer Tochter, da sie lieber zuhause feiern wollen. Vollkommen unvermittelt stellt Robs Vater ein Gläschen Grappa vor seine Nase. "Dad, mach mal halblang, ich will heute noch nachhause kommen." "Sohnemann, du bist zuhause, falls du das vergessen hast. Du kannst immer bei uns übernachten, wenn dir danach ist." Der New Yorker hebt nachdenklich die Augenbrauen, solche Aussagen sind meistens ein Zeichen davon, dass Papa Caggiano sentimental wird. "Danke Dad, aber ich möchte es heute nicht übertreiben." Sich ihm näher zudrehend, beginnt sein Vater die alljährlich immer peinlicher werdende Ansprache, wenn schon zu viel Rotwein und Schnapps geflossen ist. "Robert, ich bin stolz auf dich, du hast aus deinem Traum deinen Beruf gemacht und kannst gut davon leben. Aber was dir vielleicht wirklich noch fehlt, ist eine anständige, hübsche Frau. Seit Jahren warte ich darauf, dass du endlich mal jemanden mitbringst, den du mir vorstellen kannst." Schon der Verzweiflung nahe, lächelt Rob nur, um nicht antworten zu müssen. Da gesellt sich Robs Mutter zu ihnen: "Mein Schatz, Phil hat Recht, schön langsam wird es Zeit für Enkel." "Könnte ich kurz mit dir alleine reden, Mom?" Sie gehen in die Küche, wo sich der Gitarrist an die Küchenzeile lehnt, während seine Mutter ihn mit verschränkten Armen erwartungsvoll ansieht. "Vielleicht bringe ich statt einer Frau einen Mann nachhause..." "Schon wieder? Ich dachte, das wären nur Flausen gewesen, eine Phase..." Rob schnaubt ungläubig: "Mit knapp vierzig sollte ich wissen, dass es keine Phase ist... Nein ernsthaft, ich habe allein schon wegen der Arbeit niemanden wirklich gesucht, aber Michael ist..." Seine Mutter unterbricht ihn überrascht: "Michael? Ist das nicht der Sänger in deiner aktuellen Band?" Er nickt und fährt fort, weil er sich trotzdem noch einen guten Ratschlag erhofft. "Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so stark für jemanden empfunden, Mom. Die Sache ist nur... bevor ich zurückgeflogen bin, hab ich ihn mit einem anderen gesehen. Er sagt, er wäre bedrängt worden und die Geschichte klingt für mich plausibel, auch, wenn sie vielleicht etwas abenteuerlich ist. Aber... ich denke, ich liebe ihn wirklich, sonst wäre ich auch nicht so verletzt deswegen. Die Frage ist: Soll ich ihm noch eine Chance geben? Kann ich ihm vertrauen?" Mama Caggianos Blick wechselt von enttäuscht zu mitfühlend, als sich hinter ihr vom Türrahmen aus unerwartet eine Antwort in den Raum stiehlt: "Lass ihn nicht zu lange zappeln, Junge. Natürlich hätte ich mir eine Schwiegertochter gewünscht, aber was bringt mir das, wenn du dadurch unglücklich bist? Niemand hat je gesagt, dass man Liebe einfach so findet." "Dad, ich..." fängt er beeindruckt an, "und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?" Sein Vater lacht mit ebbenden Schultern: "Es ist eine Überraschung, an die ich mich erst gewöhnen muss, aber ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn du Gelbfieber hättest, so oft, wie du im Ausland bist."

 

Eine Nachricht lässt Michael von der Gitarre hochsehen, als er am Neujahrstag nach Ablenkung sucht. Nur zögerlich greift er nach dem Handy und sein Puls spielt verrückt, als er den Inhalt liest: "Hast du in zwei Stunden Zeit zu skypen? Rob." Wie automatisiert antwortet er mit einem kurzen "Ja." und die Zeit, die bis zum verreinbarten Telefonat vergeht, ist für ihn nervlich eine Folter. Gerade in den letzten Minuten befällt ihn eine regelrechte Panik, aber er setzt sich gespannt vor den Laptop, als er den Blubberklingelton des eingehenden Anrufs hört. Der Verbindungsaufbau dauert und die Videoqualität ist bescheiden, aber zumindest sehen sie einander. "Hej Rob." tastet sich Michael behutsam ans Gespräch. "Hey Michael... wie gehts dir?" beginnt der Amerikaner ebenso zögerlich, man merkt einfach, dass etwas zwischen ihnen liegt. "Danke, bis auf das, dass ich nicht wirklich gut schlafen kann, ist alles im grünen Bereich... und ich vermisse dich." Ein Lächeln mogelt sich ins Gesicht des Langhaarigen. "Ich kann auch nicht schlafen, ich..." er überlegt, was vorrangig ist, "...habe dein Mail gelesen, aber ich möchte dir in die Augen sehen." Der Däne nickt und erklärt nochmal, was vorgefallen ist, ehe er sich erwartungsvoll auf die Unterarme stützt, seine Nase ragt über die ineinander verschränkten Finger. "...und du glaubst, es war Sussanne?" kratzt Rob unkonzentriert am Kinnbart. "Ja, mittlerweile traue ich es ihr zu. Es tut mir leid... ich wünschte, ich hätte in dieser Situation besser reagieren können." "Kein Ding, es tat nur weh, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich noch glauben soll. Du weißt ja, dass ich in Sachen Partnerschaft sehr selbstkritisch bin..." Michael lächelt mitfühlend: "Ja, das hab ich mitbekommen, aber ich garantiere dir, ich meine es todernst. Es gibt für mich keine Onenightstands mehr, keine Abenteuer für Zwischendurch, dafür hab ich die Nerven nicht mehr." "Okay, damit kann ich leben. Aber es ist noch so lange hin, bis April, und ich weiß, dass du Skype eigentlich kategorisch ablehnst. Wenn es die Buchungen von Scrap 60 zulassen, komme ich vielleicht im Februar auf einen Kurzurlaub zu dir." Michael runzelt die Stirn: "Ist das nicht ein wenig teuer für das bisschen Zeit miteinander? Ich meine, ein Überseeflug kostet doch ungesehen schon mal achthundert Dollar." Der Gitarrist lacht seit langem wieder: "Ich hab genügend Flugmeilen gesammelt, dass sich das ausgehen sollte, Michael. So häufig, wie ich fliege, komme ich mit dem Verbrauchen nicht hinterher, das war schon bei Anthrax so... Mach dir darüber bitte keine Gedanken, nicht nach dem fetten Weihnachtsgeschenk." "Okay, du hast bestimmt vor, den Gutschein für das Axel Guldsmeden von Maj einzulösen." Mit einem fast schon machohaften Grinsen und dem Signature-Zeigefinger, der bei so manchem Interview durchkommt, antwortet der New Yorker: "Du hast es erfasst. Aber da ist noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss. FALLS wir während der Tour irgendwo in die Nähe meiner Eltern kommen, soll ich dich ihnen vorstellen." Nun lacht auch Michael wieder, laut und herzlich, mit zugekniffenen Augen. "Ach du Scheiße, als wären wir zwanzig. Da fällt mir ein, Jon Schäffer wünscht sich, dass wir mit den Jungs ein Barbeque feiern, wenn es sich zu den Off-Tagen mal ausgeht." "Verdammt, ich seh schon, wir kriegen das niemals alles auf die Reihe," sagt Rob, während er sich schmunzelnd die Schläfen durch das Beanie massiert. "Kopf hoch, Rob. Gemeinsam bekommen wir das schon hin." antwortet der Kurzhaarige zuversichtlich. Nachdenklich geworden fragt der Amerikaner: "Hattest du in der Zwischenzeit Paralysen?" Tonlos lacht er auf: "Nein, dafür hab ich zu wenig geschlafen..." Rob seufzt: "Dann melde ich mich zwischendurch immer mal per Skype oder Mail, du Social-Network-Verweigerer." Michael schüttelt den Kopf: "Hej, es ist nicht so, als hätte ich mich komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten, aber auf gewisse Dinge kann ich verzichten." "Fuck, ich hab noch nicht mal aufgelegt und vermisse dich schon... du wirst mir fehlen..." lacht er schulterzuckend. "Du mir auch, Rob. Bis bald."

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Das Flugzeug landet mit eineinhalb Stunden Verspätung in Kastrup, Kopenhagen, geschlaucht holt Rob sein Gepäck, das diesmal sparsamer ausfällt, als beim letzten Aufenthalt. Schwierige Wetterverhältnisse haben nicht nur die Abreise, sondern auch den Flug selbst in die Länge gezogen. Das Klackern der umschaltenden Anzeigetafeln, die ständigen Lautsprecheransagen, das monotone Rattern des Reisekoffers, der hinter Rob her rollt, kratzen an seinem Nervenkostüm. Seine Stimmung hellt sich aber blitzartig auf, als er im Ausgangsbereich einen großen, schlanken Dänen in Lederjacke ausmacht. Glücklicherweise hat Michael auf den angeteaserten Scherz mit dem kitschig-peinlichen Namensschild verzichtet, immerhin will keiner von ihnen unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. "Hey Michael, es tut mir leid, die Maschine hatte Verspätung." spricht er den wartenden Sänger an. "Das hab ich schon mitbekommen, macht nichts. Wie war der Flug?" Sie umarmen sich kurz, fast schon flüchtig, bevor der New Yorker antwortet: "Mh... das Wetter war mies, der Pilot musste einige Turbulenzen durchfliegen, oder ihnen ausweichen, weil er nicht in eine andere Höhe wechseln konnte. Und ich habe heute wieder ewig aufs Gepäck gewartet - ich sag's dir, irgendwas haben die gegen mich." Schmunzeld schlendert Michael neben ihm her, als er ihn zum Wagen führt: "Jetzt bist du aber hier und kannst dich entspannen. Meine Sachen sind auch schon im Auto, wir können also direkt zum Hotel fahren. Worauf hast du heute Lust? Wellness? Vielleicht Casino?" Leidig gehen Robs Augenbrauen nach oben, als er entschuldigend erklärt: "Ich will wirklich kein Spielverderber sein, aber eine halbe Stunde, Stunde auf dem Sofa wäre klasse." Verstehend lacht der Sänger, als sie ins Auto einsteigen: "Klar, tut mir leid, daran hab ich nicht mehr gedacht. Der letzte Kontinentalflug ist bei mir auch schon ein paar Monate her."

 

Das Einchecken im Axel Guldsmeden fühlt sich komisch an, weil die Rezeptionistin irritiert nachfragt: " _In dieser Suite ist aber ein Doppelbett, möchten Sie vorzugsweise eine Suite mit zwei Einzelbetten?_ " Michael aber versucht, das besonders gelassen hinzunehmen: " _Nein, nein, das ist egal. Wir bleiben bei diesem Zimmer._ " Im Zimmer angekommen, schenkt ihm Rob nochmal ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor er sich nach dem Umsehen in den großen, modern eingerichteten Räumlichkeiten auf die kleine, mit Rattan eingefasste Chaiselongue legt. Während der Amerikaner seiner Müdigkeit nachgibt, sucht Michael nach Unternehmungsmöglichkeiten, die sie in den kommenden paar Tagen machen könnten. Das Rob für nicht ganz eine Woche überhaupt zu ihm kommt, ehrt ihn sehr. Zwar soll dieser Urlaub hauptsächlich auf Entspannung und Zweisamkeit abzielen, aber Michael möchte ihm auch etwas kulturell Interessantes bieten können. Der Däne macht ein paar Notizen auf seinem Smartphone, dann linst er vorsichtig hinüber zum Sofa, auf dem Rob wortwörtlich eingemützt ist. Er erwischt sich sogar bei dem höchst unmännlichen Gedanken, der harte Rocker sähe so recht niedlich aus. Verrutschte Kappe, zerknautschtes Gesicht, eigentlich die perfekte Gelegenheit, um einen peinlichen Schnappschuss zu landen, aber so etwas kann er dem Amerikaner nicht antun. Andererseits, er muss ja das Foto niemandem zeigen...

 

Robs Handytimer beendet das Nickerchen lautstark und auch Michael schreckt vom Einsortieren seiner Wäsche in den Schrank hoch. "Mann, der Sound läutet ja den Atomkrieg ein! Kein Wunder, dass du bei jeder Kleinigkeit gleich an einen Herzinfarkt denkst... Dieser Wecker ist grausam!" beschwert sich der Sänger. Der Langhaarige fährt sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, was seine Antwort etwas dämpft: "Jetzt weißt du auch, weshalb ich so gerne ausschlafe..." Grinsend unterbreitet Michael ihm den Vorschlag, etwas Essbares zu organisieren: "Du hast bestimmt schon mörderischen Kohldampf, oder? Wie wäre es, wenn wir Essen gehen? Oder willst du etwas vom Zimmerservice bestellen?" Schön langsam kommt Rob wieder zu sich: "Futtern ist immer gut. Wir können gerne die Stadt unsicher machen, du kennst wahrscheinlich die besten Lokale hier. Was schwebt dir denn vor?" Der Däne streicht sich über den frisch getrimmten Kinnbart: "Was haltest du von Asiatisch? Gleich hier in der Nähe gibt es ein verdammt gutes japanisches Restaurant." "Sushi? Bin dabei!" "Nicht nur, sie haben auch warme Speisen." Einige Minuten später spazieren sie durch die Fußgängerzone zu besagtem Restaurant. In einer Ecke, etwas abseits vom Getummel ergattern sie einen ruhigen, gemütlichen Platz. Trotzdem ist die Bedienung schnell da und nimmt die Getränke auf. Gespannt blättert der Gitarrist durch die Speisekarte, lässt sie aber bald mit nachdenklichem Blick sinken. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Rob?" Er schüttelt lachend den Kopf: "Nein, ich hab nur jetzt schon etwa zwanzig Gerichte gesehen, die ich gern bestellen würde, und kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden, ich bin wohl noch zu müde." Michael spickt über den Tisch in seine Karte und blättert zwei, drei Seiten nach vorne und zeigt auf die Variationen an Bento-Boxen. "Die kann ich empfehlen, da sind verschiedene Sushi und Maki, als auch warme Speisen drinn. Mein Favorit ist der Grilllachs. Und falls es zu wenig sein sollte, können wir nachbestellen." "Wow, auf dich ist wirklich Verlass, ich wünschte, ich hätte alles so im Griff, wie du. Neben dir komme ich mir wie ein Berufschaot vor." Unbeeindruckt antwortet er Robs Blick. "Wo ist dein Leben so chaotisch, dass du dir Sorgen machen müsstest?" Schuldbewusst lächelt er: "Ich weiß, tut mir leid, du hast nur immer auf alles eine Antwort." "Nein, nicht auf alles... Kommt schon noch, dass ich dich um Hilfe bitten werde, warte nur ab, spätestens wenn ich mal wieder die beschissenen Tabletten vergesse..." warnt er ihn mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor. Das Essen schmeckt Rob fantastisch, dennoch kommen sie nicht umhin, noch eine Extraplatte mit gemischten Sushi zu bestellen. Plötzlich spukt ein seltsamer Gedanke im Kopf des Gitarristen: "Ich weiß, hier ist nicht der beste Ort, darüber zu reden, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir eine ganz untypische Rollenverteilung haben..." Gekonnt lässt der Däne ein Stück Sashimi in seinem Mund verschwinden, ehe er antwortet: "Untypisch? Mir wäre nicht mal aufgefallen, dass wir Rollen verteilt hätten..." "Eben," merkt Rob an, "Sonst höre ich immer wieder, wer ist die 'Frau' in der Beziehung und solchen Schrott... Brauchen wir sowas?" Nach einem weiteren Nigiri hält Michael ihm die Stäbchen ins Sichtfeld. Auf Robs ratlos hochgezogene Augenbrauen folgt rasch die Erklärung: "In den meisten Hetero-Beziehungen hatten früher Mann und Frau klar abgegrenzte Aufgaben und Zuständigkeiten, Mann arbeitet und versorgt, Frau hütet Heim und Herd, so wie Messer und Gabel klare Funktionen haben. Unsere Beziehung verhält sich dazu, wie ein paar Stäbchen, die gleichen Aufgaben, die gleichen Zuständigkeiten, niemand wird hier in eine Rolle gedrängt oder unfreiwillig zur 'Frau' gemacht. Du kochst genauso gerne, wie ich. Du bist genauso aktiv oder passiv, wie ich..." "Das... macht sogar ziemlich viel Sinn..." gibt Rob zurück, als er selbst ein paar Maki isst.

 

Trotz der Eile, mit der sie Abends ins Hotelzimmer zurückkehren, hängt Rob noch das ' _Vær ikke forstyrret_ '-Schild an die Klinke, bevor die Tür mit etwas Schwung ins Schloss fällt und klopft sich im Gedanken auf die Schulter, noch daran gedacht zu haben. "So, nachdem wir jetzt nobel gegessen haben, hast du Lust darauf, den Jacuzzi auszuprobieren?" fragt er mit anzüglich wackelnden Augenbrauen. "Das klingt nach einem verdammt guten Plan, ich hab dich vermisst," antwortet Michael angeheizt. "Oh, verdammt, ich dich auch." sagt der New Yorker und beißt sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe. Obwohl beide lange auf diesen Tag gewartet haben, knöpft Michael das Hemd seines Gegenübers genießerisch langsam auf. Rob hingegen schummelt seine Fingerspitzen unter den Bund seines Sweaters, befühlt den straffen, trainierten Bauch des Hobbyboxers, und wandert weiter nach oben zu den Brustmuskeln, als Michael mit den elenden Knöpfen endlich fertig ist. Als er den Kapuzenpulli über den Kopf des Dänen zieht, legt er für einen kurzen Kuss die Lippen auf seine, der erste, seit dem Rob in Dänemark angekommen ist. Wie sehr hat ihm der einzigartige Geschmack gefehlt. Meter um Meter tasten sie sich weiter ins Badezimmer, wo der Sänger auf dem Rand der Whirlwanne Platz nimmt. Hinter sich dreht er heiß das Wasser auf. Kurz enschwindet der New Yorker der Szene, um aus seinem Koffer die Handyboxen zu holen und eine Slayer-Playlist einzuschalten. Die Lautsprecher stellt er behutsam auf eine der verfliesten Abstufungen, die hinter der Wanne sind. Dann wendet er sich wieder Michael zu, der während des Küssens Robs Hose öffnet und nach unten rutschen lässt. Als er Bauch und Taille des Gitarristen befühlt, unterbricht er den Kuss: "Du hast weiter abgenommen, das passt dir gut. Finde ich sexy..." "Danke, hab hin und wieder mal eine Laufrunde eingelegt. Und du bist so scharf wie eh und jeh." Michael grinst und entledigt sich selbst der letzten Kleidungsstücke, ehe er mit einem verheißungsvollem Blick in die leicht dampfende Wanne steigt. Rob folgt ihm ins heiße Wasser und seufzt wohlig. "Du behältst ernsthaft die Mütze auf? Hier im Wasser?" "Ja, wieso?" Der Däne lacht: "Du bist wirklich unglaublich..." Schnell macht Rob noch ein Selfie für Instagram, auf dem nur er zu sehen ist und schließt das Handy wieder an die Lautsprecher. "So, jetzt gehöre ich wieder voll und ganz dir." Eine Weile genießen beide träge die wohltuende Hitze des blubbernden Wassers, das sie volkommen entspannen lässt. Zutiefst relaxed brummt der Langhaarige: "Mh.... das fühlt sich gut an." " _Hygge_." fügt der Sänger hinzu. "Hm?" " _Hygge_ ist unser Ausdruck für Gemütlichkeit, Wohlfühlen, sowas in der Art," erklärt er genauer. Rob wiederholt das Fremdwort lächelnd. Nach einiger Zeit der Entspannung ergreift Michael die Initiative und stützt seine Hände neben den Schultern des Amerikaners, der gefährlich kurz vor dem Zustand des Dösens ist, auf dem Rand des Jacuzzi auf. "Ich glaube, da wollten wir weitermachen." zieht er ihn wieder in einen Kuss, der Gitarrist tastet sich zielstrebig zum dänischen Hintern, dessen feste Muskeln er mit seinen kräftigen Fingern durchknetet. Der Sänger massiert und liebkost den Oberkörper, während er die Bewegungen seiner Zunge und Lippen verspielter und neckischer werden lässt. Dreist beißt er ihm hin und wieder in die Unterlippe, was er in gleichem Maße zurückbekommt. Ihre Körper zeigen eindeutige Reaktionen, daher umfassen Robs Finger die beginnende Erektion von Michael und behalten das langsame Aufreizen bei. Michael zieht sich vom Kuss zurück und kniet aufrecht vor ihm. Grinsend und mit dunkel gewordenen Augen führt er die freie Hand des New Yorkers zu seinem Muskelring. Gewissenhaft, mit viel Gefühl und Vorsicht, bereitet Rob ihn vor, so wie er es selbst wollen würde. Sein eigener Schwanz reckt sich ungeduldig in die Höhe, der Däne pumpt einige Male, bevor er ihn einführt. Rob keucht erregt auf, die lange Zeit ohne Michael ist fast eine Folter gewesen und hat ihn beinahe empfindlich gemacht. Er rutscht etwas tiefer in die Wanne, damit der Sänger mehr Spielraum hat, packt ihn an den Hüften, wo er die Muskelansätze ausgiebig befühlt und Michael in seinen Bewegungen unterstützt. Das Wasser lässt Michael vorsichtshalber ab, um eine größere Sauerei zu verhindern. Ihre Körper sind ohnehin so erhitzt, dass sie gut auf die Extrawärme verzichten können. Der stetige Rhytmus des Größeren lässt Rob stöhnen und stimuliert ihn so sehr, dass er sich selbst darin einfindet, ihm sein Becken immer wieder erwartungsvoll entgegen zu treiben. Ehe er kommt, richtet sich der Gitarrist auf und zieht Michael zu sich, auch er atmet geräuschvoll auf, als sein Höhepunkt ihn überwältigt. Das Zucken der einzelnen Muskeln ebbt ab und sie finden sich rastend in einer verschlungenen Umarmung wieder. "Fuck.... wow... Michael..." Der Däne unterbricht ihn mit einem lächelnden Kopfschütteln, greift zum Brausekopf und lässt laues Wasser über ihre Körper laufen. Einige Minuten später, nach dem Rest des abendlichen Reinigungsrituals hält Michael dem Langhaarigen die Decke des Doppelbetts auf. Letzten Endes trennt sich Rob doch von seiner Mütze, um sich in die Arme seines, wie er nun mit Sicherheit und Vertrauen sagen kann, Partners legt.

 

Ruhelos und hellwach setzt sich der Amerikaner wenige Stunden später im Bett auf, es ist mitten in der Nacht und der erste Blick schnellt sofort zu Michael, der aber seelenruhig schläft. Lautlos schleicht er sich zum kleinen Kühlschrank, der im Vorraum zum Schlafbereich steht, und nimmt sich eine Mineralwasserflasche, die er vorsichtig aufschraubt. Damit und mit einer E-Zigarette, stellt er sich nachdenklich in den Türrahmen zum Balkon, die frische, noch immer winterliche Luft tut gut. "Kannst du nicht schlafen?" macht er hinter sich den Songwriter aus. "Hey, hab ich dich geweckt? Tut mir leid." "Macht nichts, ich bin noch etwas... naja, unausgeglichen, wenn man das so beschreiben kann." antwortet Michael. "Bei mir ist es der Jetlag... Ich frage mich, ob ich jemals wieder normal schlafen kann." lacht Rob. "Es ist schon seltsam... vor ein, zwei Monaten hätte ich mir in solchen Momenten eine Zigarette angesteckt, aber ich bin lange nicht mehr dazu gekommen, zu rauchen. Und dadurch habe ich mit den Glimmstingeln aufgehört, ohne es zu merken... Ich habe einfach drauf vergessen... Jetzt habe ich mir übergangsweise eine E-Zigarette gekauft. Und nicht mal darauf hab ich wirklich Lust." Grinsend verzichtet Michael darauf, zu antworten und umarmt ihn stattdessen. Der Gitarrist schlingt ebenfalls die Arme um die Taille des Dänen und legt den Kopf auf seine linke Schulter. "Was haltest du davon, wenn wir uns morgen den Wellnessbereich ansehen?" schlägt Michael vor. "Gibts dort auch Massagen?" "Bestimmt." sichert ihm der Sänger zu. Sie stehen eine Weile so da, aneinandergeschmiegt, bis die Augenlider des Gitarristen wieder schwerer werden. "Ich glaube, jetzt bin ich wieder müde genug, um mich hinzulegen. Lass uns schlafen gehen."

 

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Tag entführt Michael den Amerikaner zu einem Ausflug ins Nationalmuseum. Während der Sänger sich an seine Schulzeit zurückerinnert, studiert Rob fasziniert die Relikte und Funde aus der Ära der Wikinger. Auf irgendeine Weise hofft er durch Thorsteins Erzählungen, Anhaltspunkte für die Schlafparalysen zu finden, da er nicht ausschließt, dass sie einen übernatürlichen Ursprung haben. Zwischen Helmen, Schwertern und Äxten liegen auch schön drapiert kunstvoll gearbeitete Schmuckstücke, mit vielen Figuren aus den Mythen und Sagen. Aber letztendlich nichts, was ihm bei seinen Nachforschungen weiterhelfen könnte, zumal er nicht einmal weiß, wonach er genau suchen muss. Den Nachmittag verbringen sie im Wellnessbereich des Luxushotels, wo sie sich mit Massagen verwöhnen lassen. Rob genießt hörbar die geschulten Handgriffe der Masseurin, die die Verspannungen aus dem Rücken herauswringt. "Wow... wenn Sie das auch bei meinen Unterarmen machen können, wäre ich wirklich dankbar." Die etwas stärkere Dame, die ihrem Beruf sichtlich mit Leidenschaft nachgeht, atmet erleichtert auf: "Huch, na das ist mal ein harmloser Wunsch, ich dachte schon, Sie wollen ein 'Happy End'." Michael, der auf einer Liege zwei Meter weiter liegt, lacht kurz auf. "Fragen denn wirklich so viele danach?" erkundigt sich der New Yorker. "Naja, fast jeder vierte Mann, aber bei meinen Kolleginnen fragen sie öfter." Sie geht von der tätowierten Schulter des Gitarristen aus dazu über, Ober- und Unterarm ausgiebig durchzukneten. "Dann hab ich das Fettnäpfchen also gerade noch so verfehlt, Glück gehabt."

 

In idyllischer Zweisamkeit und mit einem gemütlichen Kaffeplausch mit Majbritt genießen sie die restlichen Tage von Robs Aufenthalt, die Zeit verfliegt nur so und ehe sie sich versehen, finden sie sich am Flughafen wieder, wo es wieder heißt, für einige Wochen Abschied voneinander zu nehmen. Der Tag ist seltsam trüb und unterstreicht damit gut das Gefühl, das sich in ihnen langsam wieder festsetzt. Das Bedauern, den anderen ziehen, beziehungsweise zurück zu lassen, die Sehnsucht, die schon viel zu früh aufkommt. Auf dem Parkplatz ist es so belebt, dass niemand wirklich auf sein Umfeld achtet, aber trotzdem fühlt man sich überwacht. An Michaels Auto gelehnt stehen sie nebeneinander und sehen auf die äußersten Ausläufer der Rollbahnen hinaus. "Mach es gut und lass dich ja nicht wieder von deiner Schwester verarschen. Und nicht auf die Medikamente vergessen." ermahnt Rob den Dänen erhobenen Hauptes, was wegen des Größenunterschieds etwas komisch wirkt. Michael rollt mit den Augen, kann aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Ich werde dran denken... Dafür siehst du dir aber den Sprachkurs an, den ich dir per Mail geschickt habe - ich möchte, dass du dich im April auf Dänisch vorstellen kannst." Der New Yorker lacht zur Antwort verlegen: "Mal sehen, ob ich das hinbekomme. 'Ich liebe dich' sagen und dir dänisch dreckige Sachen ins Ohr flüstern wäre mir da fast lieber." Verzweifelt lachend schüttelt der Sänger den Kopf: " _Jeg elsker dig_. Und jetzt ab zum Flieger, sonst verpasst du noch deinen Flug." Wegen des Risikos, von den vielen Menschen gesehen zu werden, berühren die Finger des Gitarristen ganz flüchtig, aber herzlich die der tätowierten Hand, bevor er losgeht und im Eingangsbereich des Flughafens verschwindet. Einige Augenblicke sieht Michael ihm noch nach, bis er sich wieder ins Auto setzt und sich auf den Heimweg macht.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Angestrengt und gleichermaßen aufgeregt gleicht Michael den Kalender mit der To-Do-Liste ab, die er für Kaspar, Jon, Rob und sich von seinem Manager erhalten hat. Noch etwas orientierungslos stehen sie am Ausgang des kalifornischen Flughafens, an dem sie sich mit einigen Crewmitgliedern, als auch Rob treffen sollten. Im Vergleich zum wenig frühlinghaften Wetter in Dänemark ist es hier für Anfang April regelrecht schwühl, was aber auch an der stehenden Luft über dem Asphalt der Rollbahnen, Parkplätze und Zufahrtsstraßen liegen kann. Mit klischeehaften Bermudashorts und Hawaiihemd bewaffnet, watschelt der US-Vertreter des Managements auf die Musiker zu. "Guten Tag, die Herren, ich hoffe, Sie hatten alle einen guten Flug? Wir waren so frei, ein paar Taxis zu bestellen, die Sie zu Ihrem Hotel bringen werden, der Tourbus und die Trucks sind angemietet, Equipment und Instrumente verstaut und Tontechniker, Roadies abrufbereit, morgen Mittag holt euch dann schon der Tourbus ab und übermorgen, am dreizehnten, habt ihr euren ersten Auftritt. Mit Mr. Madsen haben wir alles geklärt." rattert der Manager obligatorisch hinunter, während er zerknittert seine eigene Checkliste durchgeht. Der schwarzhaarige Däne ist im Moment froh, Sonnenbrille und Kappe zu tragen, was sein, mit Aufregung gepaartes Desinteresse ziemlich gut zu kaschieren scheint, womit er offensichtlich nicht alleine ist. Es könnte aber auch ein Wachkoma sein, nach knapp vierzehn Stunden nonstop im Flieger wünschen sich die Jungs nichts sehnlicher, als sich endlich hinlegen zu können, an Schlaf war im Flugzeug nicht zu denken. Ungeduldig und hibbelig wirft Jon einen Blick auf die Uhr, Rob müsste schon längst hier sein, vielleicht hat sich in der Organisation wieder irgendjemand mit den Zeitzonen vertan, oder die Maschine hat einfach wieder Verspätung. Ein weiterer nervöser Blick auf die übertriebene Armbanduhr leitet die neue Anweisung des Managers ein: "Nachdem Mister Caggiano noch nicht hier ist, können Sie genauso gut auch schon zum Hotel fahren, ich briefe ihn, sobald er angekommen ist." Höflich und der Geschäftsknigge dieser Branche entsprechend verabschiedet sich Michael und schleift sein Gepäck mit den Anderen zu den Taxis.

 

Er muss eingeschlafen sein, ein Klopfen lässt den Sänger kerzengerade hochfahren. Schwummrig zumute orientiert er sich im Hotelzimmer, dass er wie im Halbschlaf bezogen haben muss. Der Koffer ist noch zu, als er daran vorbeistakst und in Richtung Tür geht. "Michael? Bist du hier?" Rob. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich in sein Gesicht, schön, seine Stimme wieder zu hören. "Ja, warte. Ich mach dir auf," raunt er und öffnet die Verriegelung der Zimmertür. Neugierig linst der New Yorker durch den Türspalt, der sich langsam auftut und sieht einen völlig zerknautschten Michael, der nun auch in den Genuss eines ordentlichen Jetlags gekommen ist. "Ich hab dich gerade geweckt, hm? Bist du allein?" Der Sänger nickt nur und schließt ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung, nachdem die Tür wieder zugefallen ist. "Schön, dich wieder zu sehen." sagt Michael. Nebenbei spickt er auf die Uhr auf dem Smartphone, kurz nach acht, also hat er doch einige Stunden geschlafen. "Ja, finde ich auch," antwortet der Langhaarige lächelnd, "wie ich sehe, hat das Management euch den Direktflug rausgesucht." Der Däne schüttelt belustigt den Kopf: "Dreizehneinhalb Stunden... und in der Dose kriegst du kein Auge zu - ich müsste es ja schon gewohnt sein, aber..." Grinsend tastet Rob nach dem Saum des T-Shirts, während er einen sinnlichen Blick aufsetzt und sich einige, noch recht harmlose Küsse ergaunert: "Meine Maschine hatte wie immer Verspätung, warum auch immer, aber heute habe ich den ganzen Tag schon unter Strom gestanden. Ich war wirklich kurz davor, es mir in einer ruhigen Ecke selbst zu besorgen, damit ich dich nicht ganz so stürmisch überfalle..." Begleitet von diesen Worten hat er den Kurzhaarigen aus dem King Diamond-Shirt geschält und macht sich nun am Hosenbund zu schaffen, während er ihn Schritt für Schritt zurück zum Bett dirigiert. "Also für einen Überfall ist das Ganze noch eine Spur zu zahm." witzelt Michael und dreht sich samt Rob um hundertachtzig Grad. Überrascht verliert der Gitarrist das Gleichgewicht, als er die Bettkante in den Kniekehlen spürt, landet aber sanft auf dem fast unberührten Bett. Mit einer ebenso verheißungsvollen Mimik schiebt Michael den Stoff seines knallroten Shirts nach oben und verteilt neckische Küsse auf jedem Zoll freigelegter Haut. Rob beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, schön langsam wird die Hose verdammt eng. "Ich bin gleich wieder da, warte kurz," wirft der Sänger ein und lässt ihn stutzen. "Ist das dein Ernst?" Mit einem Klacken und Rascheln im Koffer verschwindet Michael im Badezimmer und kehrt nackt mit ein, zwei Hilfsmitteln zurück. Inzwischen hat der Amerikaner die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sich ebenfalls vollständig auszuziehen. "An diesen Tattoos werde ich mich nie sattsehen können..." murmelt der Amerikaner mit einem breiten, dreckigen Lächeln. Mit fließenden, selbstsicheren Bewegungen steigt Michael auf das Bett, um sich über ihn stützen und ihn langsam und gierig küssen zu können. Federleichte Fingerspitzen an den Seiten jagen ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken, ehe die Griffe fester und kräftiger werden. Robs Hand im Nacken zieht ihn noch näher zum Kuss, der mittlerweile fast einem Kräftemessen gleicht. Schwer atmend unterbricht Michael den Kuss, auch der New Yorker muss einsehen, dass ihm die Luft knapp geworden ist. "Setz' dich an die Kante." ordert Rob und der Däne folgt der Aufforderung überrascht. Kaum einen Augenblick später hat sich der Gitarrist mit einem lasziven Blick vor ihm zwischen die Beine gekniet und fängt an, Michaels Erektion zuerst mit der Rechten, dann mit Lippen und Zunge zu massieren. Einige Male leckt er über die Unterseite, ehe er den Schaft mit dem Mund umschließt und ihn hin und wieder Zähne auf der empfindlichen Haut spüren lässt, als er daran auf und abgleitet. Indes lehnt sich Michael etwas zurück, stützt sich auf die Ellenbogen, um ihm trotzdem noch zusehen zu können, was aber zunehmend schwieriger wird. Rob versucht ebenfalls, Blickkontakt zu halten. Als er aber die Länge gänzlich aufnimmt und Michael neben dem immer kräftiger werdenden Saugen seine Nasenspitze an seinem Unterbauch spürt, kann er ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken und die stahlblauen Augen drehen sich liderflatternd nach oben, als er den Kopf nach hinten wirft. Sein Höhepunkt lässt nicht lange auf sich warten, mit Mühe ignoriert Rob den Reflex, der ihn zurückweichen lassen würde. Auf das plötzliche Zucken der Härte des Dänen reagiert er zu spät, die Menge an Sperma, die in seinen ohnehin vollen Mund schießt, läuft ihm an den Mundwinkeln hinab, er zieht seinen Kopf kurzatmig keuchend zurück und wringt energisch die letzten Spritzer heraus, die er, mit erwartungsvoll ausgestreckter Zunge auffängt, als hätte er nie etwas Anderes gemacht. Währenddessen ist Michael matt auf die Laken gesunken: "Scheiße Rob, wo hast du das gelernt? Wann? Wie?" Der Langhaarige nutzt die Zeit, die er braucht, um sich den Erguss aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen: "Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ach und... wenn du dich revanchieren möchtest..." Er wirft dem Sänger die Tube mit Gleitgel zu und bedeutet ihm, den Platz zu tauschen.

Auf allen Vieren platziert der Amerikaner sich mittig auf das Bett und sieht abwartend über seine Schulter zu Michael, der mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen Gel auf seinem Schwanz verteilt. Dieser ist noch immer, oder besser gesagt schon wieder, unnachgiebig hart – die zeitliche als auch räumliche Distanz der letzten Monate macht sich durchaus bemerkbar. Rob spürt, wie Michael sich über ihn beugt und seine Länge sich durch die Nähe an seine Eigene schmiegt, andererseits, wie er einige, zärtliche Küsse auf Nacken und Halsbeuge verteilt. "Michael..." raunt er fast schon drohend, "so sehr ich diese Kleinigkeiten sonst auch liebe, ich will heute keinen Blümchensex... ich bin so kurz davor... ich will endlich kommen, also... Fick mich... hart." Alleine diese Forderung lässt den Dänen zucken, er vergeudet keine Zeit mehr und schiebt sich langsam in ihn. Zittrig stöhnt Rob auf, so leichtfertig hätte er vermutlich nicht sein sollen. "Alles okay?" möchte Michael sicherstellen. "Fuck, mach endlich..." spricht die Ungeduld aus dem Gitarristen. In unbändigem Tempo stößt der Sänger in ihn, Robs Hände krallen sich in die Decken und er muss dem Drang widerstehen, selbst nach seinem Ständer zu greifen. Bald hat Michael einen Rhythmus erreicht, der Haut auf Haut hören lässt. Der New Yorker drückt sein Gesicht in die Kissen, um seine Lustschreie zu dämpfen, als er kurz vor dem Orgasmus steht. Die Kontraktionen seines Muskels führen auch Michael wieder über die Klippe und er umfasst für einige, letzte Bewegungen Robs Männlichkeit und sie kommen laut gemeinsam.

 

Der nächste Tag beginnt für sie getrennt, sie treffen erst beim Frühstück im Hotel aufeinander, da Rob sich wieder auf sein eigenes Zimmer verzogen hat, um keine Fragen aufkommen zu lassen. Hier und da lächelt man sich unauffällig zu, was schon seltsam genug ist, wenn Jon und Kaspar ebenfalls am Tisch sitzen. Nach dem letzten Schluck Kaffee, den Michael lieber stehen gelassen hätte, packen sie ihre Koffer und machen sich für die Abholung mit dem Tourbus bereit. Sie sind schwer beeindruckt, als das hohe, schwarz polierte Gefährt, das für die nächsten Monate ihr Zuhause sein wird, vor dem Eingang hält. Den ersten Auftritt haben sie heute im Roxy Theater. Nach einigen Abenden, die sie eigene Konzerte gespielt haben, kommen nun auch Festivalauftritte dazu, durch die sie die Möglichkeit haben, sich selbst wieder Bands anzusehen und neue Platten zu kaufen. So kommt es auch, dass die Band auf alte Bekannte trifft.

 

"Ey Rob, altes Haus, wie gehts dir?" kommt es euphorisch von der Backstage Area, wo der Gitarrist gerade mit Michael, Jon und Kasper ein Aftershow-Bier genießt. "Scott! Ich wusste doch, dass ich mich beim Line-Up nicht verguckt habe!" Der glatzköpfige Gitarrist von Robs ehemaliger Band Anthrax wird in der Runde sofort willkommen geheißen und mit Dosenbier versorgt. Rob fährt fort: "Ich kann mich wirklich nicht beklagen, mir geht es gut. Wie läuft es bei euch? Ist Joey trocken geblieben? Wir wollten euren Gig auch sehen, aber der Bus kam so spät an." Scott Ian lacht: "Klasse, freut mich wirklich, wenn es dir gut geht. Der Indianer lässt brav die Finger vom Feuerwasser, das tut ihm gut. Willst du nicht bei uns vorbeikommen, nur auf einen kurzen Plausch der alten Zeiten willen? Franko und Charlie freuen sich bestimmt. Die Jungs sind auch eingeladen, wenn sie Bock haben." Jon verneint kopfschüttelnd: "Nah.... so müde, wie wir jetzt sind, sind wir bestimmt nur Spaßbremsen." Michael nickt dem Schlagzeuger dankend zu, er möchte nicht der Spielverderber sein, der die Einladung ausschlägt. Scott hat die Runde in Richtung des Tourbusses von Anthrax verlassen, Kaspar und Jon ziehen sich in den eigenen Bus zurück. "Willst du hin?" fragt Michael leise und beiläufig. "Ich fühle mich tatsächlich auch schon groggy, aber ich schulde ihnen einen Anstandsbesuch." Der Sänger nickt verständnisvoll: "Treffen wir uns später nochmal hier? Dann könnten wir uns eine abgelegene Ecke suchen, so in zwei Stunden?" Wieder etwas zuversichtlicher nickt der Amerikaner und schenkt ihm ein dankbares Lächeln: "Klar, in zwei Stunden. Danke." "Viel Spaß und sauf bloß nicht ab."

 

Am besagten Treffpunkt stellt sich Michael zu der Stelle, an der sie sich vorhin verabschiedet haben. Er wartet die akademische viertel Stunde, gibt fünf Minuten dazu. Noch fünf Minuten. Rob ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er lässt abermals zehn Minuten verstreichen, mittlerweile ist er sich sicher, dass der Amerikaner nicht mehr kommen wird. Nichtmal seine Enttäuschung verbirgt er, als er wieder zum Tourbus zurückkehrt und sich in seine Koje legt, da seine Kollegen sowieso schon schlafen. Seine Gedanken lassen ihn lange nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Was, wenn er so betrunken ist, dass ihm etwas passiert? Sicher, die Jungs von der Band geben auf ihn Acht, aber er kennt Scott und die Anderen gut genug, um zu wissen, wie flüssig ihre Aftershow-Partys sind. Was, wenn er in seinem Suff mit jemandem rummacht? Wenn er in eine Schlägerrei gerät? Der Däne schüttelt sich die wilden Szenarien, die er sich ausgemalen hat, aus dem Kopf und nimmt mit dem letzten Schluck aus der Wasserflasche die Tabletten, die er auf Vorrat mitgenommen hat.

 

Eine Hand in seinem Gesicht lässt Rob die Augen öffnen, der Kopfschmerz ist außerirdisch und er sieht sich um. Halb auf ihm liegt Scott, der noch nie fertiger ausgesehen hat, Charlie sägt, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Franko lässt in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit eine leere Whiskeyflasche aus der Hand gleiten, sie geht mit einem Klirren zu Boden. Dann dämmert es ihm. Er ist eingeschlafen – im Tourbus von Anthrax... "Scheiße, Scheiß, Scheiße..." flucht er, als er förmlich aufspringt und seine Hosentaschen nach seinen Besitztümern abklopft. Der Gitarrist scheint alles bei sich zu haben, verlässt fluchtartig den Bus, um zum ausgemachten Platz zu eilen. Seine Schritte werden langsamer, als er auf die Uhr sieht, er hat gerade noch Glück, dass er drei Stunden vor Abfahrt wach geworden ist. "Shit, er nimmt mir das mit Sicherheit übel..." Alles andere als leise faucht die Hydrauliktür des Busses beim Öffnen und Schließen, als Rob sich zu seinem Schlafplatz schleichen will. Er hört nur Schnarchen, hier und da Gewälz. Mit einem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck legt er sich in die Koje unter Michael, aber nicht, ohne eine schnell gekritzelte Notiz gefaltet zwischen die Finger des Sängers zu stecken.

 

Als er das nächste mal wach wird, rollt der Tourbus schon auf dem Speedway und die anderen gehen, vorne sitzend, leisen Beschäftigungen nach. Der Schädel des New Yorkers brummt, verdient, so sagt er zu sich selbst. Er setzt sich langsam auf und ihm fällt ein Zettel aus der Hand, der selbe, den er Michael zugesteckt hat. Seine eigene Handschrift ist furchtbar wackelig, ein Wunder, dass man es überhaupt lesen kann: "Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht geschafft hab, ich mach' es wieder gut." An das äußerst schmale Herz, das mehr mit einem 'V' gemein hat, kann er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern. Dann wendet er den Zettel und liest Michaels Antwort, die nur aus zwei Worten besteht: "Ich weiß". Unschlüssig, wie er die Nachricht deuten soll, wischt er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, ehe er sich ein paar Sachen schnappt und weiter nach hinten in die Duschkabine des Busses geht. Erfrischt kehrt er zu seiner Koje zurück, lädt Kulturbeutel und Schmutzwäsche ab und gesellt sich zu den anderen nach vorne. "Wow, da lebt ja noch einer!" kommt es anerkennend, aber auch sarkastisch von Jon, der weiter in seiner Zeitschrift blättert. Kaspar verkneift sich ein zu breites Grinsen, ja, er ist gestern richtig abgestürzt mit seinen Blutsbrüdern. Den Gesichtsausdruck von Michael kann er allerdings nicht deuten, er ist so seltsam neutral. "Wir haben noch Kaffee für dich übrig gelassen. Und über dem Kühlschrank ist noch Gebäck." sagt der schwarzhaarige Däne. Es klingt ganz normal, das bereitet Rob Angst. Als Jon sich nach der letzten Seite des Magazins mit Kopfhörern und seinem Übungspad zu seinem Schlafplatz zurückzieht und Kaspar ebenfalls die Dusche aufsucht, eröffnet Rob das Gespräch: "Michael, es... es tut mir leid, ich habe mir wirklich vorgenommen, unsere Vereinbarung einzuhalten, Ich..." Schnaubend – er kann nicht deuten, ob es belustigt oder genervt klingt – unterbricht ihn Michael: "Alles halb so wild, kann nicht immer klappen. Es gibt bestimmt noch Gelegenheiten." Er wird aus dem Dänen nicht schlau: "Und, du bist nicht sauer auf mich?" Endlich blickt der Sänger von seinem Buch auf, seine Augen sagen so Einiges: "Zugegeben, ich bin etwas enttäuscht, weil ich mich darauf gefreut habe, aber sauer? Nein." Für den Gitarristen klingt das nicht gänzlich überzeugend, aber er lässt diese Angelegenheit ruhen und nimmt die nächste in Angriff: "Im Hotel, tut mir..." Mittlerweile doch etwas strapaziert klappt Michael abrupt das Buch zu und begegnet seinem erschrockenen Blick doch recht kühl: "Sag mal, wirst du dich jetzt etwa für alles entschuldigen, von dem du glaubst, dass es mich gekränkt hat? Ich hab doch schon gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung." Anstatt sich wieder zu entschuldigen nickt er nur, aber die Stimmung wähnt er im Eimer, also wechselt er das Thema: "Freust du dich schon auf den Boxkampf?" Sein erstes Lächeln heute – also ist es doch nicht so schlimm, wie Rob befürchtet hat. "Und wie..." 

 

Einige Tage später. Der Fight steht an und Rob passiert gerade mit Michael die Sicherheits- und Ticketkontrolle im Eingangsbereich der Arena. Der New Yorker hat sogar so viel Glück gehabt, dass die Tickets einigermaßen gute Plätze bieten. Mit euphorischen Lautsprecheransagen und lauten Intromelodien werden die Kampfsportler vorgestellt und stehen sich bald im Ring gegenüber. Krysztof Glowacki, ein glatzköpfiger, tätowierter Pole und Steve Cunningham, ein dunkelhäutiger Landsmann von Rob, beide fähige Sportler in ihrer Gewichtsklasse. Die Glocke erklingt und der Wettstreit beginnt, es folgen wilde, aber immer faire Schlagabtausche, sie schenken sich nichts. Hin und wieder sieht der Gitarrist zu Michael, der vollkommen in das Boxmatch vertieft ist, ein zufriedenes Lächeln schleicht sich in sein Gesicht. Cunningham geht einige Male zu Boden, rappelt sich aber immer wieder auf. Bei jeder weiteren Runde fiebert der Däne mit, sein Blick ist konzentriert und das Gequatsche der Kommentatoren geht an ihm vorüber. Bei jedem Schlag, jedem Schritt fühlt er sich an das Training mit Mikkel Kessler zurückerinnert. Es ist absehbar gewesen, dass Glowacki den Kampf für sich entscheidet, aber nichts desto trotz ist es bis zum letzten Count spannend gewesen und Michael hat Mühe, die Euphorie zu verbergen, als sie die Arena wieder verlassen. Da Robs Appartment schneller zu erreichen ist, als das Hotel, nehmen sie ein Taxi dorthin. Die Fahrt über schweigen sie, aber es ist wieder ein angenehmes Schweigen. Der New Yorker spürt förmlich, dass Michael etwas Ruhe braucht, um das Match auf sich wirken zu lassen. In Robs Wohnung angekommen staunt der Sänger nicht schlecht über die moderne Einrichtung, aber am meisten beeindruckt ihn die Gitarrensammlung, die die Wand im Wohnzimmer völlig ausfüllt. Achtzehn Stück zählt er, aber die Baretta hat einen Ehrenplatz erhalten, was ihn schon ein bisschen stolz macht. "Möchtest du etwas trinken?" unterbricht der Langhaarige Michaels Erkundung. "Ja, gerne. Woran hast du gedacht?" "Ein Glas Whisky, zur Feier des Tages?" offeriert er und macht sich schon auf den Weg in die Küche. "Klingt gut. Ich dachte aber nicht, dass du nach dem Absturz vor ein paar Tagen gleich wieder zu was Starkem greifst," lacht der Größere. "Ist doch nur ein Glas, dann steigen wir auf was Harmloses um, versprochen," scherzt Rob.

 

Arm in Arm sitzen sie anschließend in seinem Wohnzimmer, der Fernseher emittiert irgendeine Talkshow als Hintergrundkulisse in den Raum. Michael bricht die Stille: "Rob, vielen Dank für den Tag heute. Ich hab hier und da schon einige Matches in Dänemark gesehen, aber das vorhin war wirklich Spitzenklasse." Der Amerikaner lächelt: "Kein Ding, ehrlich gesagt kommt es mir im Vergleich zu deinem Geschenk trotzdem noch etwas mickrig vor..." Perplex zuckt der Kopf des Dänen in Robs Richtung: "Machst du Witze? Das Match heute gehört zu den Erinnerungen, die sich durch nichts ersetzen lassen, glücklicher hättest du mich heute nicht machen können. Warum zweifelst du eigentlich immer an dir?" Schuldbewusst holt der Langhaarige zu einer Erklärung aus, nimmt davor noch einen Schluck aus dem Whiskyglas: "Ich weiß, dass ich Sachen, die Musik betreffen, ziemlich gut hinbekomme, also jobmäßig habe ich schon ein bisschen Selbstvertrauen, sonst fände meine Arbeit nicht so viel Zuspruch. Aber... wenn es um Partnerschaft, Beziehung, oder auch nur alltäglichen, sozialen Quatsch geht... komme ich mir hin und wieder vor wie der Elefant im Porzellanladen. Nach den ersten paar gescheiterten Beziehungen – ich war damals noch ziemlich jung und eben blöd - dachte ich 'Hey, eigentlich ist es gar nicht so übel, Single zu bleiben – ich hab alle Freiheiten, die ich mir wünschen kann, keine Verpflichtungen, keine Erwartungen an mich'. Nach einiger Zeit hat mir aber Etwas gefehlt. Etwas Beständiges, etwas, was mir etwas bedeutet... Ich will es einfach nicht verbocken, verstehst du?" Verständnisvoll nickt Michael und lehnt den Kopf an Robs: "Weißt du, da sind wir uns sogar ziemlich ähnlich. Das mit der Musik ist meine Lebensaufgabe, wenn ich euch Demos vorspiele, dann bin ich davon überzeugt, dass die Ideen, mit denen ich ankomme, das gewisse Etwas haben, um sie zu verwerten – was natürlich keine Garantie ist, dass wir immer auf der Erfolgswelle schwimmen werden, das ist mir klar. Aber noch vor zehn Jahren dachte ich, ich muss es ausnutzen, mir alle Freiheiten nehmen zu können, nach dem so einige ernstgemeinte Beziehungen davor zerbrochen sind, in gewisser Weise hat mich das ein bisschen abstumpfen lassen. Lina hat mir dann wieder gezeigt, wie schön es sein kann, jemanden zu haben, neben dem man jeden Tag aufwachen kann und sich freuen kann. Bis dann auch das in die Brüche ging und ich mir die Schuld dafür gegeben habe. Heute weiß ich, dass es sowieso nicht ewig gut gegangen wäre, wir haben uns einfach schon von Anfang an voneinander entfernt. Dann war ich in diesem Tief... aus dem du mich rausgeholt hast... Also, pack deine Selbstzweifel in eine Mülltüte und ab in die Tonne damit. Wenn mir etwas nicht passt, lasse ich es dich wissen – das Gleiche erwarte ich aber auch von dir. Sag mir, wenn ich dich kränke oder mich dämlich verhalte – ich bin von perfekt meilenweit entfernt – was aber auch an den kulturellen Unterschieden liegen kann. Dänen sind ziemlich direkt, deshalb wirst du von uns selten ein 'Bitte' hören, wenn wir etwas haben wollen, aber dafür wahrscheinlich tausendmal ein 'Danke' – auch für Dinge, die du für selbstverständlich hälst. Wir lachen über Unangebrachtes und nennen das Kind beim Namen. Also bin ich im Vergleich zu dir wohl ein Wikingermammut im Porzellanladen." Beim Vergleich mit dem Mammut prustet Rob los, es fühlt sich gut an, ihn so ausgelassen lachen zu hören. "Danke, dass du so ehrlich bist, und nein, du bist kein Wikingermammut. Für mich bist du perfekt." Er hängt noch ein, von der Aussprache her recht holpriges _Jeg elsker dig_ dran, was den Dänen gerührt schmunzeln lässt. " _Jeg også elsker dig..._ Wie geht es eigentlich mit deinem Dänisch-Kurs voran?" fragt er, während er gefühlvolle, kleine Küsse stiehlt. Brav nach Lehrbuch stellt sich der Amerikaner mit Namen, Alter und Herkunft vor: " _Jeg hedder Rob, jeg er niogtredive år gammel, jeg kommer fra Amerika og jeg bor i New York._ " Wieder lächelt Michael und er korrigiert ihn, da er Schwierigkeiten mit der Aussprache hat: "Deine weichen 'D's müssen noch weicher werden – so wie euer 'Th' weicher wird – es darf fast schon nach einem 'L' klingen – und das 'R' ist eine Sache für sich, das kann ich schlecht erklären, es ist kratzig, weit hinten im Rachen. Und bei 'wohnen' – _bor_ – gibt es einen Stopp zwischen 'o' und 'r'." Er spricht ihm die Sätze erneut mir richtiger Intonation vor und lässt ihm Zeit, die Laute zu kopieren und korrekt wiederzugeben. "Eure Sprache klingt ein wenig so, als hätte ein Deutscher zu viel getrunken."

 

Der Wecker klingelt am nächsten Morgen und Rob fährt wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett und flucht lautstark: "Scheiße!" Noch etwas benommen richtet sich der Däne im Bett auf und sieht ihn wie ein Fragezeichen an. Der Gitarrist hält in seinen hektischen Bewegungen, die etwas verwirrt wirken, inne: "Ich hab total darauf vergessen, dass sich meine Eltern für heute Vormittag eingeladen haben, bevor wir wieder zum Hotel müssen, das ist der einzige Tag, der sich im Tourplan dafür angeboten hat – bitte sag mir, du nimmst mir das nicht übel..." Lachend schüttelt Michael den Kopf: "Nein, du hast mich ja schon vor einiger Zeit vorgewarnt. Jetzt schieb mal nicht so eine Panik, sag mir lieber, wann sie kommen." "Uhm... in etwa ein, zwei Stunden," linst er auf die Uhr. Nach einigen Sekunden macht der Größere einen groben Schlachtplan: "Gut, wie wärs, wenn du dich ein paar Minuten unter die Dusche stellst und dich frisch machst, währenddessen räume ich mal das Wohnzimmer auf, so weit ich mich zurechtfinde. Wenn du dann im Bad fertig bist, machen wir einfach einen fliegenden Wechsel, hm?" Nickend klaubt er sich einige Wäschestücke zusammen, als er sagt: "Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" "Öh... vermutlich das Selbe? Du bist ein denkfähiges Individuum, Rob. Ich traue dir das zu, das weißt du hoffentlich?" "Schon klar, aber ich hätte jetzt locker noch zwanzig Minuten Alarmstufe Rot und alle möglichen Katastrophenszenarien vorm inneren Auge gehabt..."

 

 


End file.
